X-Men My Version
by Agreene
Summary: This is just my version of the first X-Men movie. I've added a character related to Storm who will be apart of my versions. Logan chases Ororo.
1. The Beginning

X-Men Story My Version

Chapter One: The Beginning

Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. It has allowed us to evolve from a single-celled organism to the dominant species on this planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands of years. But every few hundred millenia, evolution leaps forward.

UP ON the door of a weathered tower as a German soldier steps into frame wearing that familiar gray of that era.

POLAND 1944

Jewish men, women and children are herded like cattle toward a large open yard. There they huddle until the Germans begin to shout and shove through the mob. A small boy who will not die this day and will live to see the end of the war and the world of the future. He stares at the metal wire with an unusual fascination. Behind it, a Jew works diligently. The boy travels with his parents. The corridor comes to a junction where it splits in two.

Soldiers here push the mob using rifles as pikes, screaming and terrorizing the lot of them. Suddenly it is clear what they are doing. They are dividing the mob into smaller groups. Children from adults. The mother struggles to reach her child, but she is forced back. Her husband puts a hand over her mouth to silence her.

The mother struggles to reach her child, but she is forced back. Her husband puts a hand over her mouth to silence her. The boy hesitates at first, then runs toward her. Soldiers converge to stop him as he is separated from her by a gate of barbed wire so dense, it resembles wool.

The boy screams, louder and louder. The soldiers seem to be having a hard time carrying such a frail child. The farther they get from the fence, the heavier he seems to get, until they are literally pulling him as though he were anchored to something.

The soldiers are literally pulled back a step and they begin to slip in the mud. They look at one another and then over their shoulders as they hear a sound. The fence is bowing towards them like iron filings to a magnet, and several of the strands of barbed wire have given way. The boy keeps screaming... the wires keep straining...

Finally, one of the soldiers uses a rifle-butt and brains the boy violently. He falls to the ground, rain on his face.

To Be Continued!


	2. Mississippi Coma

X-Men Story My Version

Chapter Two: Mississippi Coma

In the not too distant future, in the deep south of Mississippi lies a beautiful Meridian house. Music can be heard playing in the house most notable the living room. The woman plays beautifully as her husband busies himself in the kitchen. Their daughter Marie is upstairs in her room with her boyfriend David. They weren't doing anything except talking. It's a quiet afternoon. Nothing out of the ordinary is happening.

In Maria, she and David are on her bed. She is tracing a line on a map of North America. David relaxes on her bed. She is interested in touring the North America after school. Marie, a petite slender looking southern girl with aspirations and ambitions. A smart girl yet a bit naïve, Marie loves history thus the reason she wants to see the North American not mention the world.

"Niagara Falls... up near Alaska... and then it's about 300 miles to Anchorage." Marie explains

"Won't it be kinda cold?" David asked her.

"Of course it will, stupid. That's what makes it an adventure." Marie told him.

"So when are you going to do this?" He asked her.

Marie settles back on the bed.

"I don't know. After high school, before college..." Marie said. She wasn't really sure. All she knew was that she was going to see North America one way or the other.

"You know you're cuter when you do that thing with your nose." David said smiling at her.

"What thing?" She asked confused.

"With your nose. It wiggles when you're thinking." David told her. She smirked. Both laughed.

"I didn't know I did that." She said to him.

"We all have little quirks that we do without realizing it. My mom told me that I eyebrows girate when I'm sleeping." David said. Marie stared at him for a second and starts to laugh. David laughs as well both getting a chuckle out of their quirks. Their faces hover near each other for a moment. Finally, they kiss, gently, sweetly. It's their first kiss. At least, it starts out gentle and sweet. But suddenly David's eyes go wide with shock, and lines of age appear on his face.

Downstairs, the mother's piano playing is interrupted by a sharp scream. She and her husband run upstairs to find David is on the bed, twitching and convulsing. Marie, horrified, stands up against the wall.

"David?!" Marie's father calls out to him. He glances in Marie's direction. She looks absolutely horrified. Her mother looks at her shocked as well.

"I don't know what happened to him... I just touched him... I didn't mean to..." Marie said crying. Her mother walks toward her, offering comforting words... "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Marie screams.

"Call an ambulance." Her father yells to his wife.

"Don't touch me..." Marie continues to say from the corner of her room. Her mother leaves the room to call the ambulance.


	3. Registration Act

X-Men Story My Version

Chapter Three: Registration Act

The Senate is holding a committee meeting. Dr. Jean Grey, a strong, attractive woman in her early 30's, addresses the committee. This is an open hearing; behind the committee members are ordinary Washingtonians. An image of the human genome is closing down behind her. She's concluding a talk about what mutants are and how they came to be.

"We are witnesses to a new stage in human evolution. The mutations appear during puberty, and are often triggered during periods of high emotional stress." Dr. Grey explains.

A microphone voice interrupts. Bearing down is the flamboyant Senator Robert Kelly, a conservative from Florida, and the hearing's Chairman. Just behind him sits his aide Henry Gyrich a man in his mid 30's typical government cog.

"Thank you Miss Grey, very educational but it missed the question that is the focus of this hearing. Three words: are mutants dangerous?" Senator Kelly rudely interrupts her.

"I'm afraid, that's an unfair question, Senator. After all, the wrong person behind the wheel of a car is dangerous." Dr. Grey said.

"Well, we license people to drive." Senator Kelly responds.

"Yes, but not to live." Dr. Grey counters. "Senator, the records clearly show that mutants who have chosen to reveal themselves to the public have been widely regarded with fear and suspicion, even violence." Dr. Grey continues.

Murmurs of dissent. Kelly himself is only listening with half an ear. Gyrich passes some information into his hand that he's obviously happy to get.

"It is because of this violence that I urge you all to vote against mutant registration. Forcing mutants to expose themselves will only…" Dr. Grey said before she's interrupted.

"Expose themselves? What is it the mutant community has to hide?" Senator Kelly asked rising from his seat and interrupting her.

"I didn't say they were hiding…" Dr. Grey said but is interrupted again. She thinks Senator Kelly is a pompous asshole.

"Well, let me show you what is being hidden, Miss Grey." Senator Kelly asks.

He takes out a paper, beginning to work the crowd.

"Senator…" Dr. Grey starts to say. She sighs deeply disturbed by Senator Kelly's blatant attitude and downright hatred towards mutants. "Forcing mutants to expose themselves is the same as forcing people to expose their sexuality to the public."

"Gays aren't dangerous." Senator Kelly responds as the crowd laughs.

"Says who Senator?" Dr. Grey asked smirking. She had a point and Senator Kelly knew it.

"I have here records of mutants living in the United States. Here's a girl in Illinois who can walk through walls. What's to stop her from walking into a bank vault? Or into the White House? Or into their houses?" Senator Kelly blathers on about. "And I have even heard, Miss Grey, that there are mutants so powerful that they can enter our minds and control our thoughts..."

As Kelly continues to talk, Professor Charles Xavier, an older, bald man who nevertheless has a powerful presence stares down at the crowd. He no doubt is disappointed in what he is hearing. The listeners around him cheer Kelly on. He looks deeply troubled by the response Kelly is getting.

"Taking away our God-given free will." Kelly said trying to sell what he thought everyone was buying. "I think the American people have a right to decide if they want to send their children to school with mutants. To be taught by mutants. Ladies and gentlemen, the truth is that mutants are very real. And they are among us. We must know who they are, and most importantly, we must know what they can do!"

"Well based on your argument Senator, it sounds to me like you would have the American public decide if they want to send their children to school with gay kids or to be taught by gay teachers. The truth is senator you're just a hypocrite and want the American to panic and do something irrational which may lead to some dangerous situations. That's what I'm trying to get you and the American public to understand." Dr. Grey said. Professor Xavier smiled at the young woman.

"Like I said before…gays aren't dangerous people." Senator Kelly said smiling at her.

"Then why do others out there attack them for coming out of the closet to reveal themselves?" Dr. Grey asked. She had him there. The room was quite for a moment. Senator Kelly knew she was right. He looked around knowing that Dr. Grey had him right where she wanted.

"The bottom line is Dr. Grey…" He said with much distain. "Is that although gays are a problem to all cultural communities, so are mutants." Senator Kelly. "But we are not talking about mutants are we, we are talking about gays, we here to discuss whether mutants are dangerous. Thus far we haven't gotten that question answered. Would you rather wait until some mutant does something dangerous and harms someone?"

"No but forcing them to reveal themselves may cause more harm than good Senator." Dr. Grey said.

"All the more reason to know what they can do so we can stop them. If we don't then who will?" Senator said. The crowd reacts loudly in support of the Senator. One man in a hat and trenchcoat gets up and leaves. Xavier notices him and seems to recognize him. He decides to follow him.

Xavier is behind the man in the trenchcoat, who is storming out. Xavier stops him with a word.

"Erik. What are you doing here?" Professor Xavier asked.

The man is Erik Lansheer, also known as Magneto. He was once the boy in the concentration camp. Now he is an old man, but like Xavier, he has a powerful presence.

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?" Erik responds. Professor Xavier doesn't respond. "That's not very smart Charles. I thought you were more intelligent than that."

"Don't give up on them, Erik." Professor Xavier said to him.

"What would you have me do, Charles? I've heard these arguments before." Erik said to him.

"That was a long time ago. Mankind has evolved since then." Professor Xavier said to him. Professor Xavier and Erik have known each other for a very long time. Both now fight for two different sides. Charles is trying to appeal to his longtime friend but it seems as though Erik is all talked out. Time for action.

"Yes... Into us." Erik responds. "I gotta give credit to that protégé of yours. She made one compelling argument." Erik said referring to Dr. Grey. No one knew she was a mutant or that there two other mutants present in the room with them.

"That she did." Professor Xavier said. Dr. Grey was a student of his at his Institute now a teacher at his school.

"I personally don't like be compared to gay people but she made a valid point." Erik said.

"Jean knew what she was saying."

"I take it she's the smarter of your students." Erik adds. Professor Xavier smirks. Xavier looks sad, but also looks like something else... as if he's looking inside Erik's mind. Erik seems to notice this, and taps his own forehead.

"Are you sneaking around in there, Charles? Whatever are you looking for?" Erik asks him.

"I'm looking for hope." Professor Xavier said to him.

Erik turns and gives Xavier a warm smile.

"I will give you hope, old friend. And I ask only one thing in return. Don't get in my way." Erik said to him.

"Erik!" Professor Xavier calls out to him.

Erik turns on his heel and strides out, leaving Xavier more troubled than ever.

"We are the future, Charles, not them. They no longer matter." Erik said continuing down the hall.

Professor looked after him wondering what was to come. He knew Erik was pissed at Senator Kelly and realized Senator Kelly's words hit him much harder than they normally would have. He was proud of Jean for standing her ground. Though none in the room with the exception of Professor Xavier and Magneto knew she was a mutant fighting for her own kind, she was still able to make a valid point. Forcing mutants to expose themselves was the same as gays being forced to come out of the closet. To do so would surely bring about scrutiny, judgment and violence as it has. What was to come of this Registration Act?


	4. Canadian Rumble

X-Men Story My Version

Chapter Four: Canadian Rumble

NORTHERN ALBERTA, CANADA

The borders of Canadian civilization lies a large bar and wilderness. A big rig stops near the bar. The driver gets out, then lets Marie out. Marie now goes by the name Rogue. She had left home following the situation that took place between her and David. She tried to stick it out but the looks the kids gave her at school and the way everyone spoke about her didn't help much nor did it make her feel better. She felt like an outsider and decided to leave. She took her bags and left home. She had a little money but she has since spent it. She had chosen the name Rogue because she had left her home and was on her own. She figured the name fit perfectly.

"This is it." The driver said to her holding the door open for her.

"Where are we? I thought you said you'd take me as far as Lotham City." Rogue asked.

"This is Lotham City." The driver told her. Rogue looks around and climbs out of his big rig.

Driver turns his back on Rogue and leaves.

Rogue sees a bar makes her way in. She needed a drink of water and just to get out of the cold for a bit. At the center of the bar, and the center of everyone's attention, there's a fighting cage. Inside, there is an announcer, and a fighter known as Wolverine. His back is turned and to the announcer. He's smoking a cigar. He leans against the cage. He appears to have taken a pretty bad beating already, but he blows thick cigar smoke through the bars. The crowd is booing him, and the announcer works them up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in all my years I have never seen anything like this. Are you going to let this man walk away with your money?" The announcer asks the getting the already obnoxious crowd amped up. "I said are you going to let this man take your money?!" He asked again and got a loud round of boos.

Many people shout at that. One tough-looking man, Stu, rises up and enters the cage. This is clearly not Stu's first fight, and he clearly expects to win.

As Stu gets ready, the announcer leans in and whispers to him.

"Whatever you do, don't hit him in the balls." Announcer says to him.

"You said anything goes." Stu said not really paying attention. He actually thinks he can take the Wolverine.

"Yeah, but... he'll take it personal." Announcer warns him.

Stu snorts not at all impressed. He walks up behind the Wolverine's back and hits him. A second and third blow drop the Wolverine, and Stu kicks him while he's down.

The Wolverine gets up in time to see Stu's next punch coming. His knuckles collide with Stu's. There's a metallic clang. Stu's fist is in agony. The Wolverine follows up with a punch of his own, then a head-butt. More sounds like metal on bone. Stu goes down and stays there. Crowd boos viciously.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner for tonight and still king of the cage... the Wolverine." The announcer said as the crowd continued to boo.

Rogue watches, fascinated by the fighter known only as the Wolverine.

A little time has passed since the entertaining fight. The Wolverine put on one hell of a fight for the crowd despite their booing. It was encouraging to him in a weird way. It met that he'd be walking away with their money. He must've made about six hundred Canadian dollars easy. Rogue sits by the bar and the bartender. Business is quiet. In the background, the TV is playing.

"Once the welcoming point to thousands of immigrants, Ellis Island is opening its doors once again, this time for..." TV person says. TV goes on about the world's largest-ever summit, including leaders from over 200 nations. Rogue looks hard at a jar labeled, "_TIPPING IS NOT JUST A CITY IN CHINA."_ The bartender notices.

"You gonna try something new tonight, honey? Or are you sticking with water?" The Bartender asks. Bartender moves the jar out of her reach.

The Wolverine enters and sits at the bar.

"I'll have a beer." He says before sitting down. The bartender quickly brings him the beer.

"That was some fight." The bartender said to him. The Wolverine looked up at him frowning. "What's your name son?" He asked. The Wolverine cocked up his eyebrow. Did this bartender just call him son? The bartender waited for answer. Rogue was watching as well but the wolverine paid her no mind.

"It's Logan." He finally spoke. The bartender smiled at then laughed.

"Wolverine is better." The bartender commented. Logan shook his head then takes a swig of his beer.

He nurses his beer. Rogue stares at him. When he looks at her, she quickly looks away. Stu and a buddy of his, Rich, come up behind Logan. Logan does not make eye contact. He knew Stu was coming up behind him because he could smell him. Rich tries to pull Stu away.

"You owe me some money." Stu said to Logan.

"C'mon, Stu, let's not do this." Rich said to him the smarter of the two friends.

"No man takes a beating like that without a mark to show for it." Stu said to him. He was right though. Not many men or women for that matter took a beating and walked away without a scratch on them.

"C'mon, buddy, this ain't gonna work." Rich pleads to him. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to get hurt or worse. Stu had been in plenty of fights and sometimes came out on the losing end of the fights. Rich meanwhile would have to save his sorry ass.

"I know what you are." Stu said whispering. Logan frowned.

"You lost your money; you keep this up, you'll lose somethin' else." Logan warned. He hoped Stu would listen.

"C'mon, man." Rich again pleads trying to get him out of the bar but Stu the idiot that he is won't take the hint. For a moment, it looks like Stu has let Rich and Logan persuade him to let it go. He walks away... then walks back with a switchblade in hand.

"Look out!" Rogue screams warning Logan of the impending danger.

Faster than it can be told, Logan slams Stu up against the wall. Two metal claws have emerged from Logan's knuckles on either side of Stu's neck. A third begins to extend between the first two, and stops just short of slashing Stu's Adam's apple. Stu wisely keeps still.

A gun presses against Logan's temple. The bartender has trained a shotgun on Logan's head.

"Get out of my bar, freak!" The bartender said to him using the f-word. Logan hated that word but yes he is a mutant. Stu was right. It's the reason he was able to take such a beating and walk away unscaved.

"I thought you wanted to know my name bub?" Logan asked him.

"Right now I want you to get the fuck out of my bar LOGAN." He said his with distain in his voice. Now that he knew what Logan was, he didn't want him anywhere near his place of business.

Logan looks at him for an instant, then, in one quick motion, extends three claws from his other hand and uses them to cut through the metal of the gun like a hot knife through butter. Rogue watched the scene scared out of her wits. Logan looks from Stu to the bartender for a moment, growls, then retracts his claws and quietly walks out. Rogue follows.

Logan goes to his truck. The truck is hitched to a trailer that carries a load of firewood under a tarp. Logan checks the tarp, then gets in. He didn't see Rogue climb in the back. She needed a ride and fast. He thought back to the girl who was in the bar. Her cent smelled of pineapple. He first smelled her when she entered the bar a few hours ago. It's a strong sweet smell. She looked innocent, pure. She couldn't have been no older than seventeen. What was a girl that age doing in a rat shit of bar like the one he was at? Why did it matter to him anyway? For Logan, he was all about himself. He could care less what happened to young girl.

While driving, Logan frowned hard. He hated being called the f-word. Yeah he was a mutant and cursed the day he was born. Logan hasn't been driving long before he notices the trailer doesn't sound like it should. Logan stops the truck, gets out, and pokes the tarp. It feels soft. He tears off the tarp to reveal Rogue huddled underneath.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Logan asked her rudely.

"I'm sorry. I needed a ride. I thought you might help me." Rogue told him innocently.

"Get out of there." Logan told her.

Rogue shuffles out.

"Where'm I s'posed to go?" Rogue asked him.

"I don't know." Logan said to her.

"You don't know, or you don't care?" Rogue asked him. She knew he didn't

"Pick one." Logan asked angrily.

Logan begins to get back in the truck.

"I saved your life." She said to him.

"No, you didn't." Logan told her.

Logan gets back in, and begins to drive off. He gets about twenty feet before his conscience catches up with him. He knew she wouldn't last too long on her own out in the cold. He sighs deeply to himself wondering if this was a good idea. He stops and Rogue runs toward the truck.

"You don't have anything to eat, do you?" Rogue asks as Logan continues driving.

Logan pulls some small nabs out of the glove compartment. Rogue devours them.

"I'm Rogue." She said to him while eating some more of the snabs. Logan doesn't say anything but continues to drive. She gets a closer look at Logan. A single, silver dog tag hangs from his neck from a battered chain. "Were you in the army? Doesn't that mean you were in the army?" She asks Logan who doesn't answering. Mainly because he can't remember. Logan can't remember anything from the last fifteen years of his past. Logan glares at her and pulls the tag inside his shirt. Rogue has a look at the back of the truck. It's extremely spare sleeping quarters and not much else. "Wow." She said out loud.

"What?" Logan finally asked.

"Suddenly my life doesn't look that bad." Rogue said to him.

"Hey, if you prefer the road…" Logan told her about to stop the car.

"No, no." Rogue said hurriedly. She pauses a moment. "It looks great. It looks cozy."

Logan sees that Rogue is rubbing her hands together to keep warm. He turns on the heater and snatches Rogue's hand, almost touching her bare skin.

"Put your hands over the heater." He tells her. Rogue squirms. Logan lets her go. "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you." He thought she might be afraid of him because of what she saw back in the bar.

"It's nothing personal. It's just... when people touch my skin... something happens." Rogue told him. She realized he was a mutant just like her. That's probably what drew her to him and vice versa.

"What?" Logan asked her.

"I don't know. They just get hurt." Rogue told him.

"Fair enough." Logan told her.

Rogue looks at Logan's knuckles.

"When they come out... does it hurt?" Rogue asked him her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Every time. ...What kind of a name is Rogue?" Logan said to her.

"I don't know. What kind of a name is Wolverine?" Rogue retorts back.

"My name's Logan." Logan told her.

"Right. You told the bartender that back at the bar. Marie." Rogue told him. "Rogue is a name I came up with. It sort of fit."

"Really now?" Logan asked. Rogue nods. He seemed a little a bit uninterested.

"You know, you should wear a seatbelt." Rogue told him.

"Look, I don't need any advice…" Logan said before a tree falls directly into the road, smashing into Logan's truck and throwing him through the windshield. Logan lands face down, some distance away. Marie gets over her shock, then struggles, realizing she's stuck. Something ignites in the back of the truck, not far from the gas tanks. Logan gets up and begins walking back to the truck. There's a gash on his face... but as we watch, it heals before our very eyes. For a moment, Marie forgets the danger as she watches this, fascinated once again.

"Are you all right?" Logan asked her.

"I'm stuck!" Rogue yelled to him. Logan moves around the tree. He's about to step over it to the passenger door and get her out, when...He stops. He sniffs the air.

He extends one hand's claws, staring into the wilderness...

...And out of the wilderness charges Sabretooth, a mutant almost more animal than man. He tackles Logan. He is picks up the limp tree trunk. Logan staggers to his feet.

"Oh shit!" Logan said before Sabretooth hits Logan's furry hinder with a tree trunk.

Wolverine's limp body crashes down on top of his truck's hood. Rogue screams. Wolverine's claws retract; he's unconscious. The flames continue to grow. Rogue still can't get up.

Sabretooth is about to move in on them both when he notices the wind and snow pick up. As Sabretooth notices two individuals behind him, the wind and snow begin to concentrate, aiming themselves at him like a weapon. They begin to push him back.

A closer look tells us it is a man and a woman. They are wearing strange uniforms of form-fitting material. The man wears a reflective visor that hides his eyes. The woman's face is bare, revealing dark skin, eyes with no pupils and unusual white hair. A closer look and it's clear that the woman's eyes are ice white. The man touches a knob on his visor. A brilliant red laser beam blasts forth. Sabretooth leaps away from it and escapes.

The man opens the passenger door, and uses his laser again, this time at a lower setting, to free Rogue from the seat. The man and woman remove Rogue and Logan from the truck as it finally explodes.

On Magneto Island, Sabertooth storms through corridors. As he walks, he passes Toad. Toad is a simple thug with complex fighting and leaping abilities. He has some vision problems, and is currently wearing large goggles to compensate as he performs simple welding jobs.

"Weren't you supposed to bring someone back with you?" Toad asked him. Sabretooth roars like a real tiger then stomps off. Toad goes back to what he was doing. Sabretooth enters an office and we follow him.

He heads to Magneto's office. The desk is bare except for an executive pendulum thingy. Six steel balls bang onto one another from string supports in formation depending on how many are let to fly from either end. One ball strikes one and one ball swings out from the other. Slight difference. There are no strings supporting the balls, thus defying gravity.

Magneto stands behind the desk. He can tell from Sabretooth's expression, and the absence of any hostages, that things did not go as planned.

"What happened?" Magneto asked angrily.

"They knew." Sabretooth answers.

"Charles." Magneto said growling. Frustrated, Magneto magnetically pulls the dog tag from Sabretooth and inspects it. Nothing odd about the tag at a glance, military dog tag. Includes a faded serial number and a name: WOLVERINE. As Magneto turns Logan's dog tag between his fingers, he can't help but notice the faded purple serial numbers tattooed in his arm. He then drops the dog tag on the desk. "I have made the first move. That is all they know. Come. The U. N. summit will begin shortly. Time for our little test." He said to him then heads for the door. Sabretooth begins to follow, then goes back and palms the dog tag. As Magneto moves out of range, the balls fall out of the air and clatter onto the table and floor.


	5. Safe Place

X-Men Story My Version

Chapter Five: Safe Place

In the White House parking log in the same day, Kelly & Gyrich walk out of the White House on their way to their helicopter. Gyrich waves to a mass of supporters. Most of them are waving signs of racist support: _SEND THE MUTANTS TO THE MOON, MR. MUTANT_, _etc._ Kelly and Gyrich board their helicopter.

On the helicopter, Gyrich studies Kelly while Kelly talks on his cell phone.

"Senator Willard, you favor handgun registration, don't you? Well, some of these so-called children have ten times the destructive force of any handgun. No, I don't see a difference. All I see are weapons in our schools. Well, that's fair enough. Yes. Goodbye." Senator Kelly said into his phone.

Kelly hangs up.

"Well?" Gyrich asked.

"It'll be close. A vote this loaded is always close." Kelly responds.

"What about the U. N. summit? The whole world will be watching. Maybe you can turn that to your advantage?" Gyrich told him.

"We're Americans, Henry. Let the rest of the damn world deal with mutants in their own way." Senator Kelly responds. Senator Kelly reflects looking out the window of the helicopter. "You know, this situation, these mutants... people like this Jean Grey... if it were up to me, I'd lock 'em all away. It's a war. That's the reason why people like me exist." He said. Kelly looks out the window and notices there is water underneath him. "Where the hell are we?"

Gyrich transforms... into MYSTIQUE, a blue woman with yellow eyes and red hair. She wears no clothes, but her scaly skin protects her. She continues to sit and watch Kelly with hateful amusement. Kelly gapes at her for an instant, then screams and tries to jump out the door. She stands on her hands and grabs his face with her feet.

MYSTIQUE: "You know, people like you are the reason I was afraid to go to school as a child." Mystique said to him angrily. With superhuman strength and dexterity, she cracks his face back and forth with her feet until he falls down, unconscious. She slides into the co-pilot's seat in the cockpit, joining the pilot, Toad who laughs at the good ole Senator.

Medical monitors beep, keeping track of the vital signs of Logan, who lies in a bed in the middle of a medical lab. He is asleep, recovering. Jean Grey stands over him. Her hand moves across his body. His rippling muscles. With her mind, she levitates a chemical over him and into her hand. Jean uncaps an IV needle and moves to the middle of Logan's arm. Jean starts to insert it. Just as she is sticking the needle in his arm he jolts violently. Whipping around behind the startled Jean and grabbing her by the throat. She is unable to speak, choked silent by his grip. Then he is on his feet and out the door. Jean is on the floor, gasping for breath.

Logan tears some medical monitors off his skin. He looks around, not sure which way to run. He is surrounded by X-logo double doors.

"Where is he?" An unidentified voice speaks. Logan can hear the voice but doesn't know where the person is. Logan jolts again. He has no idea where the voice has come from.

He looks around more and sees some sort of locker room. Hanging in a row are uniforms, much like the ones worn by his rescuers. He starts to rummage through the lockers, coming up with a shirt and pants that almost fit.

"Where are you going?" The unidentified voice speaks again.

Once again, Logan doesn't know where the voice has come from. He's now genuinely spooked.

An elevator opens next to him.

"Over here!" The unidentified voice speaks once again.

Logan gets into the elevator. The doors close...

Logan gets out of the elevator and sees a tastefully decorated hallway. He looks around wondering where the hell he was. The place looked like a nicely decorated mansion.

The voices in Logan's head begin to pick up frequency: "Where is he?" "This way!" "Over here!" "Where are you going?"

Logan hides from a crowd of students that are running down the hallway.

Then he looks at several doors, trying to pick one to go through... and he enters one. He has entered Charles Xavier's study. Charles Xavier is there, surrounded by about five students and a blackboard. One of them, Kitty Pryde, is a pert young girl. Xavier regards Logan as if he just expected Logan's arrival.

"Good morning, Logan." Professor Xavier said to him. Logan, who was prepared for anything but this, just stares. "Now I want your definition of weak and strong anthropic principles on Wednesday. That'll be all. The students file out. Kitty forgets her purse, then remembers and goes back for it.

"Goodbye, Professor." Kitty said blushing.

"Goodbye, Kitty." Professor Xavier said to her. Kitty runs out of the room, right through the solid door. Logan looks at it, then back at Xavier.

"Physics." Professor Xavier said holding up the text book. "Can I offer you some breakfast?" He asked politely.

"Where am I?" Logan asked alarmed.

"Westchester, New York." Xavier told him. Xavier comes out from behind his desk. We see that he is in a motored wheelchair. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

"After you were attacked, my people brought you here for medical attention." Professor Xavier explained.

"I don't need medical attention." Logan told him.

"Yes, of course." Professor Xavier said.

"Where's the girl?" Logan asked remembering that Rogue was with him.

"Rogue? She's here. She's fine." Professor Xavier explained to him.

"Really." Logan asked as if he didn't believe him. Logan was hit with two aromas. The first smelled of wood and oil. The scent you'd find on a male. The second a very powerful aroma, a mixture of rain forest combined with Vanilla. The same man and woman whom who saved Logan and Rogue earlier step into Professor Xavier's study this time without their costume. The woman is known as Storm, the man as Cyclops. The man wears some dark red sunglasses. Logan barely saw Cyclops but focused on the beautiful woman before him.

"May I present Ororo Monroe, also called Storm..." Professor Xavier introduces them.

"Hello." Ororo said smiling.

"Uh." Logan could barely say. He was mesmerized by her beauty, her scent matching her beautiful form. He was at a loss for words. She was incredibly beautiful. Logan couldn't remember ever seeing a woman so gorgous.

"And Scott Summers, also called Cyclops." Professor Xavier said introducing.

Cyclops offers his hand. Logan just stares at it. Then shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you both. Thanks for the assist back there." Logan said looking from Scott to Ororo.

"It was my pleasure." Ororo said flirting a little. Logan smirks. Logan wasn't the only one sizing staring. He caught her looking him up and down sizing him up. She was impressed with his physic. Logan definitely kept in great shape. Logan was handsome in a rugged kind of way. She was definitely getting a little aroused. Logan could smell the arousal on her. So much so that it was turning him on. Both would've to tone it down.

"No worries." Scott said to him. Jean walks into Professor Xavier's study as well.

"You've already met Dr. Jean Grey." Professor said. Logan stares at her.

"Hey." Logan said noticing the jasmine scent in the room. He liked Jean's scent but Storm's scent was much more powerful and intoxicating. A scent he definitely wanted to familiarize himself. Jean is the classical kind of beauty while Ororo was the sexy kind of beautiful.

"They saved your life. You're at my mansion, a school for mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto." Professor Xavier said.

"What's a Magneto?" Logan asked.

"A very powerful mutant who believes a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked you is an associate of his named Sabretooth." Professor Xavier explained.

"Sabretooth?" Logan asked sneering. "Cyclops, Storm." He said pointing from Scott to her. She didn't look angry but amused. She could tell he was confused. He makes a clicking noise with his mouth. He gyrates his eyebrows at Ororo who smirks clearly flirting back. Logan looks to Professor Xavier "What do they call you? "Wheels?" He asks. Scott and Ororo smirk amused at his joke. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. That Sabretooth dude must've hit me harder than I thought." He said as Jean smirked while Scott and Ororo laughed. Even Professor Xavier had to smirk. "I should go." He said as he'd about to leave. Scott is standing in the doorway, not moving. "Cyclops," right?" Logan pats him on the shoulder. "Excuse me. I need to clear my head." Scott is about to move away from the door when Logan hears something in his head.

"Logan. It's been almost fifteen years, hasn't it?" Professor Xavier said his lips. Xavier's words chill Logan to the bone. Logan looks back at him. "Moving from place to place, with no idea who you really are?"

"Shut up!" Logan yells.

"Give me a chance. I may be able to help you find what you're looking for." Professor Xavier said to him.

"How do you know-?" Logan asked.

"You're not the only one with gifts." Professor Xavier said. Logan hears the voice in his mind. Then Logan hears the other voices that he heard before... indicating that perhaps Xavier had herded Logan through the mansion with his mind. Logan can't help but be curious now.

"What is this place?" Logan asked.

"Why don't I give you a tour of the mansion? You three have classes to attend to." Professor said to them.

"Nice meeting you Logan." Scott said as Jean pushes him out of the door. Logan waved.

"We'll talk later Logan." Ororo said as Logan smiles at her both are clearly attracted to each other. He watches her exit Professor Xavier's study. Logan definitely liked the white haired beauty and was admiring everything about her. Her hips, her bust size, her lips, her sexy romp, her eyes, her sleek slender legs, the way she sashayed out of the room. Logan was hypnotized.

A group of boys are playing basketball outside. One of them teleports his way to the goal.

"Anonymity is a mutant's first defense against the world's hostility." Professor Xavier said

"Hey, no powers!" Boy says to as one of the boys playing baseball uses his abilities. Boys race along the front walk. One of them is racing on water.

"To the outside world, we're only a school for the gifted." Professor Xavier said as he gives Logan a tour of the school. They come upon the training room. Jean levitates a number of saucers, throwing them out one at a time. They come at Cyclops from seemingly all directions, but he manages to blast them all. "Cyclops, Jean, and Storm were some of my first students. I protected them, trained them to use their powers, and eventually, to train others to do the same." They come upon a classroom. The smell of rain forest mixed with Vanilla scent fills Logan's nose. He recognizing the smell belonging to Ororo Monroe. They watch a moment as Storm is teaching a class that includes Rogue and Bobby, a pretty-looking boy about Rogue's age. One of the students, John, plays with a lighter behind his back. Using the spark, he makes a small fireball in his hand. Logan watches carefully. He suspected the boy's ability was to control or manipulate fire. Bobby directs a stream of cold at the fireball. It freezes, falls, and shatters.

"John." Ororo said scolding the boy.

"Sorry." John said.

"The students are mostly runaways, some of them with gifts are so extreme that they've become a danger to themselves and to others, like your friend Rogue, incapable of human contact, probably for the rest of her life. And yet here she is, with others her own age, being accepted, not feared." Professor Xavier said.

Rogue catches Bobby's eye.

He puts a little ice sculpture on her desk. A welcome present.

"Welcome to Mutant High." Bobby said to her. Rogue smiles.

Logan lingers a moment watching Ororo who looks over at him. She smiles warmly at him before going back to her lesson. He turns to Rogue to make sure she's ok. She sees him and waves to him. Logan smiles and waves back before catching up the professor.

"Who's the boy with the fire ability?" Logan asked.

"He's Storm's son." Professor Xavier said to him gaging his reaction. Logan's eye brow went up.

"_Damn, she's got a man."_ Logan thought to himself.

"No she doesn't. John is Ororo's adopted son. She found him in running the streets of Ohio. The kid was homeless and was pick pocketing to feed himself. He was just seven years old. His mother had abandoned him when he accidentally burnt the school down." Professor Xavier explains about John. She found him and brought him back here. "She asked if I could help her officially adopt him and I did."

"Wow." Logan said. "What'll happen to Rogue?" Logan asked.

"Well, that's up to her. Either she'll rejoin the world an educated woman, or stay to become one of what my students have affectionately called the "X-Men."" Professor Xavier explains as they head to the garage. Jean and Cyclops teach kids near a motorcycle. "But that's just the public face of the school. The lower levels are another matter entirely." He said as they head down towards the lower levels. "Come, I want you to meet two of my other former students who are now teachers." He said as Logan follows.

They come upon the Hanger of the mansion.

One plane, the black bird, resides in the hangar as Xavier and Logan go inside.

"When I was 16, I learned that I could control the minds of others, make them do or think whatever I wanted. Around that time, I met another young man, Erik Lansherr, who also had an amazing power. He could create magnetic fields and control metal. Convinced that humans would never accept us, he... he grew angry and vengeful. He became Magneto. They come upon a door that opens to a room that looked exactly like a martial arts Dojo. Logan was impressed. There were a lot of equipment there like several punch bags, mini punching bags, head gears, hand wraps, mirrors. Logan sees a shrine a martial arts shrine and above it are the belt ranks from White to Black. There's a picture of a man wearing only his gi pants with a black belt around his waist. He's got short white hair and has the same color eyes like Ororo's. If Logan didn't know any better he could swear that this guy was related to her. "This place is what the kids refer to as the dojo. We also have a regular work out gym as well but the kids love spending time here."

"Does Cyclops teach Karate as well?" Logan asked smirking. Scott didn't look like the martial arts type but he imagined he could hold his own.

"No that's preserved for our mutant resident martial arts instructor and MMA fighter Orion Monroe." Professor Xavier said to him. Logan looked down at him. Logan standing by one of the punches bags decides to take a few swings. Professor Xavier watches. Logan had some skills but he wasn't nearly the fighter Orion is.

"Orion Monroe? He would be related to Storm would he?" He asked.

"Yes he is. He is her younger brother." Professor Xavier said. Logan was shocked by this. Storm had a brother.

"So the kids come here to what train?" Logan asked.

"Precisely." Professor Xavier told him. "Orion or Rion as he likes to be called is a high level mutant."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"He's what is called an Alpha mutant. A mutant with more than two abilities." Professor Xavier said. Logan looked confused. "There are several kinds of levels for mutants. Kind of like the chain of evolution. Mutants have six different levels depending on their abilities. Someone with a level one or two mutants are regarded as useless and maybe used as pawns." Professor Xavier said to him.

"You mean they could be used and discarded like trash?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Professor Xavier said as they left the dojo. The doors closed. "A level three mutant can be used either way depending on their mutation. Level four and five mutants are regarded as powerful mutants. For instance, someone like you or Rogue, John Cyclops are considered level four mutants."

"I'm a level four mutant?" Logan asked rather amused.

"Yes." Professor Xavier told him.

"So what about the boy in class with Rogue?" Logan asked.

"You mean Bobby Drake. Iceman. Bobby is a level four mutant." Professor said.

"So what would a level five mutant look like?" Logan asked.

"You're looking at one." Professor Xavier told him as they continued back upstairs using the elevator. "Magneto is a level five mutant as well. You'd have to be with his ability."

"So is Storm a level five mutant?" Logan asked.

"No she's much more powerful than that. She and Jean are considered Omega mutants. Extremely powerful. Rion on the other hand is an Alpha mutant. A mutant with the ability to have control of more than five abilities."

"Come again?" Logan asked as if he had heard him right.

"Rion can control more than five abilities." Professor Xavier explains.

"How many are we talking?" Logan asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Approximately twenty." Professor Xavier said as Logan's eyebrows shot up in shock. He had never met a mutant with that many abilities.

"So why isn't he here teaching?" Logan asked.

"Rion is a professional MMA fighter. He often travels when he's not here. When he is home, he teaches and trains at the same time. He teaches the students how to defend themselves around their abilities. Though I try to practice non-violence, there are enemies out there that must be stopped." Professor Xavier said.

"Is Rion an X-Men?" Logan asked.

"He is." Professor Xavier said as the make their way to the kitchen. Logan's stomach was definitely growling as he had forgotten to eat. They could hear commotion in the kitchen.

"Did we forget something?" The male voice asked.

"No." The female voice said annoyed. "You always ask that every time we go shopping."

"Just trying to be thorough. We have eighty students here and need to make we do it accordingly." The male voice spoke up again.

"He's right you know?" Professor Xavier said as he and Logan walk into the large kitchen. Logan looked around liking the surrounds. Several tables for the students to eat, cabinets, sink a stove, all the amenities you'd find in a kitchen. Standing in the kitchen are a tall female with blond hair, blue eyes and a killer body and the male is a little shorter with brown hair slender looking body and bears a striking resemblance to Cyclops.

"You always take his side." The blond said pouting playfully.

"Who's the new guy?" The male asked.

"Logan, this is Emma Frost and Alex Summers, better known as Frost and Havoc." Professor Xavier introduced them. "This is Logan."

"Nice to meet you man." Alex said extending his hand. Logan shook it.

"Charmed." Emma said smirking. She was staring at his upper torso. "I think Storm will take a liking to you."

"I'd say she already has." Professor adds with a sly smirk. Logan smirked as well.

"Hey you're last name is the same as Cyclops." Logan said. Alex smirked.

"Yes, Scott is my big bro." Alex said.

"Another set of siblings." Logan said. Both Emma and Alex looked at him and realized he was referring to Ororo and Orion.

"Oh you mean the Monroe siblings." Alex said as Emma chuckled. Logan nods. "Scott and I get along better than they do. I can tell you that much."

"Looks like you two really went shopping." Professor Xavier said.

"Yes. Peter is out back getting the rest of the food." Alex said. Emma looks over at him. Logan and Professor Xavier stare at him as well. "I should go help him. Nice meeting you Logan."

"Same here." Logan said.

"Emma when you get the food unpacked, you mind making some breakfast for Logan here?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Sure." Emma said.

"Thank you." Professor Xavier as he and Logan headed back to his office. They back to Professor Xavier's office.

"Are Frost and Havoc level five mutants?" Logan asked.

"No level four mutants but Frost is powerful telepath and Havoc's concussion beams are powerful. Havoc is the only other mutant trained in the martial arts and he teaches when Rion isn't here. Frost teaches Math." He said as Logan nods.

"So Omega and Alpha mutants are powerful but what is the difference?" Logan asked.

"Well take Jean and Ororo for example. Both women are powerful within their own abilities. Jean's telepathy is strong and she's getting stronger every day. She can essentially read people's minds but she's also telekinetic as well being able to move objects and people using her mind. Powers when tapped into can expand to three thousand miles. She can reach out and literally hurt someone from that far of a distance. Ororo on the other hand can control every element known to man. She's not called Storm for nothing. Every aspect of the weather bends at her fingertips. Storm's abilities are controlled through her emotions. If she's angry there's lightening. When she's happy there's sun outside. If Storm gets angry enough, her emotions can have catastrophic measures."

"So if both are driven to the point of no return, they can be dangerous?" Logan asked.

"Exactly." Professor Xavier said. Logan sat down in one of the chairs. "Rion is able to control all twenty of his abilities. His X-Men name is Mystro." Professor said smirking. Logan rolled his eyes.

"What are his abilities?" Logan asked.

"Mystro can control electricity, he's a powerful telepath as well as telekinetic." Professor Xavier said.

"Like Jean."

"Yes. He also has superhuman abilities much like you. He has speed, hearing, strength, smell, agility and intelligence." Professor Xavier explained. "You know all about having superhuman abilities don't you?" Logan looks over at him, then nods. "Another ability he has that you're familiar with is accelerated healing." He said as Logan looked up at him shocked. He hadn't met another mutant who could heal himself. "Atomkinesis is the ability to control all living atoms in the world and planet. Rion has this ability but doesn't use it as often too afraid to hurt anyone."

"But he's a fighter." Logan said absent mindedly.

"Fighting is all about athleticism. If he used atomkinesis in the cage, he's opponent as well as everyone in the arena would be killed." Professor Xavier explained.

"So what are his other abilities?" Logan asked intrigued by the mutant who is related to the woman of his dreams and had he yet to meet.

"Omnilinguism is the ability to understand any and all languages as well as speak it fluently. He can speak every language known to man and understand it." Professor Xavier continues to explain Rion's abilities. Logan was intrigued. "He can fly, he sense danger whether it's present, going to happen or it's near. He's a human lie detector so it's bed not to lie to him cause he'll be able to tell. He's also a technopath."

"What's a technopath?" Logan asked clueless.

"A technopath is a person who can control and manipulate technology using his mind. Sometimes if the toaster acts up, Rion can fix it. He can activate and deactivate objects including other abilities." Professor Xavier said to him.

"So he can cut off or reactivate someone's abilities?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Rion has enhanced vision, can tell when there's another mutant present, can be invisible, is invulnerable and has exceptional tracking skills." Professor Xavier said to him. "The last three abilities he has are Access and Occlusion, Power Negation, and Power Augmentation."

"What?" Logan asked. Professor Xavier smirked.

"Access and Occlusion are the ability to either gain access to just about everything and anything. Occlusion is the opposite. Power Negation is the ability to negate other mutant abilities. Power Augmentation is the ability to enhance the powers of all mutants within shot. Rion can only do this with those of his choosing." He said as Logan nods.

"So the fact that he has all these abilities makes him an alpha mutant?" Logan asked.

"Right. His abilities come in handy while on missions." Professor Xavier said to him. "Many powerful mutants are out there, Logan, and many of them do not share my respect for mankind. Without anyone to protect them, humanity's days might be numbered. "I'll make a deal with you, Logan. Give me 48 hours to find what Magneto wants with you, and I swear I'll do all I can to help you piece together what you've lost... and what you're looking for." Logan nods. Professor Xavier looked away a moment then smiled. "Ah I believe Emma has finished cooking. You get something to eat. Jean will check on you. I have a class to teach." He said as Logan nods.

Logan headed for the kitchen. Headed back towards the kitchen. He slowly made his way into and sat down at the table.

"We usually eat with clothes on?" Emma said teasingly. Logan smirked. Was she flirting with him.

"Don't flirt with him Emma. It might make your boyfriend jealous." Alex said. "He you go man." He said handing Logan a shirt to put on.

"Thanks." Logan said slipping the white t-shirt over his torso.

"Hey you go. Enjoy." Emma said placing a plate filled with food on it in front of Logan. He dug into his food taking it down with ease. Emma was a little put off by his eating but assumed it had been awhile since he's had a decent meal. She and Alex continued to put away the remainder of the food in the big freezer as well as the walk in cabinet.

After he ate, the professor asked Alex to take him to the lab so Jean could prep him for the tests she'd like perform on him. Alex was nothing like Cyclops. Both had the same ability just that their concussion beams came from two different places. Logan wondered how they ended up there. He decided to ask.

"So, you and Scott have the same abilities?" Logan asked.

"Yes. His comes out of his eyes and mines I can generate from hands." Alex said.

"Isn't hard to touch someone without hurting them?" Logan asked.

"No. I can absorb and then using to my advantage. Usually comes out in energy beams." Alex explained.

"So how long have you and Scott been here?" Logan asked.

"Since we were about eight. Well I was eight and he was twelve. We don't remember much about our parents but that Professor Xavier found us and took us in. We've been here ever since. We're not just teachers here, we're a family." Alex explains as they continue towards the lad. Logan nods. Though he couldn't remember anything about his family, Logan can tell that this place is a safe haven for mutants of all kinds.

"I understand you are a martial artist?" Logan asks.

"Yes." Alex laughs. "I was taught by Rion. We actually trained at the same dojo but Rion was more advanced in his training. I earned my black belt because of him."

"He's that good?" Logan asked. Alex smirked.

"You'll meet him. He should be back tomorrow." Alex said they entered the lab. "I see my soon to be sister in law is getting the lab ready."

"Soon to be in law?" Logan asked.

"Yes, Scott and I are engaged." Jean said. "Logan would lay on the table please?" she asked him. "Oh and uh take that shirt off." He smirks. Alex smirks before leaving. Logan removes shirt then lays back onto the table.

"I'm sorry." Logan apologized.

"For what?" Jean asked.

"If I hurt you." Logan said to her. He was referring to choking her earlier today. He was disoriented and didn't know where he was. His natural instincts took over. Jean smiles sweetly. "So... couldn't wait to get my shirt off again, could you?" He joked. Thought it was a little casual flirting. It wasn't Jean he wanted but Ororo. Jean looks at him, then presses a button which slides his medical table into a wall. Logan lies still as bright lights pass over him. Jean was taking X rays of his body. She was intrigued by what she sees. She also took some blood samples as well as checked his heart rate. She was impressed with Logan's medical chart. She telepathically asked Professor Xavier to gather the others to the lab.

Storm, Cyclops, Frost, Havoc and the Professor look on as Jean explains the X-rays she's taken. Logan's skeleton is metallic.

"The metal's called adamantium. Supposedly unbreakable." Jean said explaining it. "It's been grafted to his entire skeleton"

"How could he survive such an operation?" Storm asked.

"Must've hurt like hell." Havoc said. Scott smirked.

"His mutation. He has uncharted regenerative ability. It also makes his age impossible to determine. He could very well be older than you, Professor." Jean told them.

"Who did this to him?" Cyclops asked.

"He doesn't remember. And he has no memory of what his life was like before it happened." Jean told them.

"Experimentation on mutants. It's not unheard of." Professor Xavier said to the group. "But I've never seen anything like this before."

"Experimenting on mutants like lab rats is disgusting. It sickens me." Emma said frowning.

"What could Magneto want with him?" Cyclops asks.

"I'm not exactly sure it's him Magneto wants." Professor Xavier said.

"Maybe Roh here can show him to his room." Emma said teasingly as they chuckled. Emma said this deliberately. She knew Logan was still listening. She could tell he was smirking.

"Shut up Emma." Ororo said smirking.

"Oh come on. How long has it been since you been laid." Emma said as Cyclops, Havoc and Jean laughed. Professor Xavier seemed a little less amused. Logan was smiling wide. Oh how he wanted to lay Ororo but would wait until she was ready.

"That's none of your business." Ororo retored.

"That long huh?" Emma asked as they continued chuckling.

"Enough teasing Emma." Professor Xavier said as Emma looked away smirking.

"We should focus on something else." Cyclops said.

"Yeah like the upcoming nuptials. Here's a thought, Roh why don't you invite Logan to the wedding? He can be your date." Emma said.

"Oh god." Ororo said getting up to leave the lab. Apparently the conversation was over. Emma followed her. Logan stayed seated on the table. Ororo stops upon seeing him seated on the table. Both make eye contact the smile at each other. Emma comes up behind her, laughs before pushing Ororo forward. Logan shakes his head smirking.

"_I think I'm gonna like it here."_ He said to himself.


	6. Orion Monroe

X-Men Story My Version

Chapter Six: Orion Monroe

The airport in Tokyo Japan was buzzing a bit. Passengers are waiting on their planes so they can leave. It's pretty late in the evening. Nine pm Japanese time to be exact. Waiting on his plane to be ready is Orion Monroe. The younger brother to Ororo Monroe better known as Storm. He's also a mutant and an expert martial artist. Rion as he is called is a fighter who competes in the UFC. The young lad was on a five country tour where he got to see several places one of them being the origin of his birth. Orion stands about six feet tall. His hair is cut short but is as white as snow much like Storm's and his eyes are brown as is hers. Lots of people recognized the young man due to his popularity in the UFC. He's had twenty fights and is twenty and zero. He has yet to be defeated. The tour the UFC allowed their fighters to see five different countries. They got to see England, Germany, France, Africa and Japan. It was in Africa that Rion got to visit his origin of birth. The tour finished with him competing against Japan's own fighter. While the crowd was excited about the fight, they'd cheer for their home grown fighter. The Japanese fighter was good but Rion was better. The fact that he had superhuman abilities helped and gave him an advantage but he didn't uses his abilities when in the cage. The only ability that seemed to come in handy at that time was his ability to heal faster. His endurance was off the charts and most opponents couldn't understand how he was ready for another round after taking a moment to rest. He was reading a magazine in Japanese and his training partner couldn't understand how he was able to read it.

A voice came over the loud speaker to make an announcement. The announcement was in Japanese.

"Flight 768 is now boarding." The voice said over the loud speaker.

"That's us." Rion said as he got up and grabbed his bag. His trainers looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"Dude, you understood that?" His training partner Ray asked.

"Yes." Rion said. "You forgot I spent the first ten years of my life in Japan." Rion reminded them. It was true. He had spent the first ten years of his life in Japan and spoke the language very well. That wasn't the only reason Rion understood the language. See one of Rion's abilities is Omnilinguism. When he was in each of the five countries, he was able to understand and speak their languages fluently. He and his trainers headed to the gate to board the plane. Rion made sure to wave to the onlookers who snapped pictures. "Sayōnara" He said before boarding the plane. He placed his duffle bags in the compartment above deciding to hold onto his backpack. Ray sat beside him after putting his bags in the same compartment. His was much smaller. Rion and his trainers are in second class along with most of the UFC fighters on tour. Ray watched him remove his lab top and iphone. He thought about what Rion said. Yes he had spent time in Japan but how did he know French, German or Swahili? He figured Rion somehow studied the languages but how could he had memorized all three languages in such a short time? He supposed it was possible. Rion stopped what he was doing and looked over at Ray. He knew what Ray was thinking because he heard his thoughts but he won't tell Ray that. No one knew he was a mutant and decided to keep it that way. He had done a great job for the last seven years keeping his secret. The last thing he wanted was to be kicked out of the UFC because he was a mutant and he didn't want them questioning his wins wondering if his mutant abilities helped him win. "What?" He asked pretending not to know what his training partner was thinking.

"Nothing. I just worry about you." Ray said to him.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry." Rion assured him.

"How's that hot sister of yours?" Ray asked. Rion smirked. He loved his sister and hated when his friends and trainers talked about her like that.

"She's fine. I guess." Rion said. He wasn't sure because his sister didn't speak to him half the time.

"She's still single?" Ray asked.

"As far as I know." Rion said.

"She still not talking to you?" Ray asked. It was no secret that Ororo and Orion barely got along more on her part than on Rion's. He reacts to the way she treats him when he's only trying to get close to her.

"She still hates my guts. Curses the day I was born." Rion said sighing deeply. "I swear I don't know what to do to get her to like me. We're family. I don't know what I did to make her hate me so much." He said.

"I don't think she hates you." Ray said. Rion looked away.

"Yeah right." Rion said not believing him.

"No she doesn't." Ray said.

"Then what would call it then?" Rion asked.

"Maybe she's mad at you." Ray answers.

"How can she be mad when I haven't done anything wrong to her?" Rion asked.

"I don't know. You two have to talk about that but I guarantee you she doesn't hate you." Ray told him. "Maybe's got a lot of hurt beneath the anger and is directing at you."

"Maybe. She's very convincing." Rion said to him.

"Look just give her some time, she'll come around." Ray said trying to be positive. Rion nods.

"We have a long plane ride so I'm gonna get some sleep." He told him.

"I hear you man. Me to." Ray said turning over placing his ear buds in his ears and turning his music on. Rion did the same.

Rion had decided to check his emails. He also had a facebook page that he ran and wanted to see what fans said about him. A few fans had asked some general questions. He answered several questions even some from fans who asked if he was single. He smirked at that. One of the perks of being a popular UFC fighter was that you got to hang out with some interesting people and got to sleep with pretty girls. Rion wasn't the type to bang a girl on the first date. He'd preferred to spend time getting to know them first. He's a romantic at heart. He wasn't sure how he learned to be romantic because he didn't have a father figure in his life. He must've watch Professor Xavier who at the time had a lady in his life. He learned his father was a romantic at heart so he suspected that this was inherited. After spending a few hours answering a few questions and checking his emails, Rion yawned deeply. Ray was snoring loudly but he was use to that. Rion decided it was his turn to get some sleep. He begins to think about his life and how he ended up at the Xavier Institute for the gifted.

_Flashback_

_Twenty-Five Years Earlier_

_An African couple are vacationing in Japan with their young eight year old daughter. The couple are Olamide and Oana Monroe. Olamide Monroe is a business man from South Africa. He had come to Japan on business and decided to bring his beautiful wife Oana and daughter Ororo with him. He had gotten business done early and decided to take his family around on a tour. Having been to Japan a few times, Olamide was able to show his family the best places of Japan. Oana didn't think it was such a good idea to travel in her condition. She was nine months pregnant and was due to give birth at any time. She told Olamide that if she gave birth in Japan, their child would be a Japanese African. Olamide paid her no mine. Even the doctors back in Africa told her that it would not be a good idea to travel in her condition but Olamide didn't listen. So far he was proving them right. The couple is expecting a son they'd name Orion. The name met son of fire and Olamide liked that name. It's late in the evening. _

_The family are on their way back to their hotel from seeing a festival. Little Ororo sat comfortably in her seat in the back as she nods off. It was a very cold night considering it was still winter in Japan. The festival took place in doors. The roads were pretty slick due to the fact that it had rained the night before and some of it the ground had ice on it. Olamide tried to drive as carefully as he could. The car begins to slip and slide. Olamide tried to slow the car down and takes a sharp turn on the road. The car begins to spin violently out of control. Olamide was worried. The commotion woke the slumbering eight year old up. Now she's worried. Olamide tries desperately to regain control of the car but the car continues to spin violently. Olamide does everything in his power to apply the brakes and finally the car stops before the edge of the cliff. At the bottom the cliff is a huge ditch. Something the construction workers hadn't fixed yet. If they fell it would be about ten feet directly into the ditch. All three sighed deeply relieved that the car had stopped. Their relief was short lived because without warning, another car that was out of control slammed into the back of Olamide's car sending the car tumbling over the cliff. Olamide held his wife's hand. She glances back at Ororo is completely horrified and scared. The tears pore down her face believing they are about to die. The car finally lands hard in the ditch upside down. All three are knocked out. The family in the other car had stopped after slamming into the car the Monroe family are in. The Asian family got out of their car horrified at what just happened. The man a father of two hoped he didn't kill anyone. His wife told him to call for help. He dialed 911 speaking Japanese. The paramedics arrive to assist. Olamide was pronounced dead at the scene. His head Had giant gash on the right side caused by the tumbling of the car. The final blow came on impact as the car hit the ditch. Oana and Ororo were rushed to the hospital. The Asian man and his family were brought to the hospital and treated for their wounds. The doctors were able to save little Ororo because she had a bad concussion. They were unsuccessful in saving Oana. However they did save the baby inside of her. Baby Orion was born early. He wasn't due for a few days. Unfortunately, the date of his birth would be the anniversary of his parents' death. When Ororo woke up, she learned that both her parents were dead and that her baby brother was alive. Ororo cried. She told them that her father's brother and sister in law could be called to take care of her. The aunt and uncle came to get Ororo but baby Orion was left behind. When the Asian man found out that Orion was an orphan, he found a place that would take him in. The place is a Martial Arts academy outside of Tokyo that Orion placed him in. The Academy wasn't just a martial arts school but it was also a private school that housed runaways and students from the ages of five to eighteen. It was rare that they took in an infant. The head master hired a baby sitter who would care for Orion. He'd be safe there._

_Ten Years Later_

_Orion Monroe now ten years old is a child martial arts prodigy. The young orphan who lost his parents years earlier due to an accident had immersed himself in the culture as well as speak the language. He often looked in the mirror and knew he was different from other kids. He had curly hair that was as white as snow, brown eyes and a caramel complexion. His eyes weren't slanted like the other kids and his hair wasn't dark black. He knew he was different and the kids let him know it. They isolated him and often teased him. Orion hated it. He'd sometimes find himself alone with no friends to talk to. There was something else that set him apart from the other students. When he was five years old, he could hear the thoughts of everyone around him. The awful things he heard brought him to tears but also gave him some leverage in which he could use if there ever came a time he'd have to use it. A year later, he found that he lasted longer than the other kids he trained with. He was faster, stronger, smarter, more agile and could heal himself if hurt during a sparring match. He was quickly becoming the best student in the school and rivals took notice. Orion did some research and learned that the abilities he had where enhanced and that he himself was a mutant. It wasn't until he watched the news where he realized that mutants were hated by humans and decided to keep that part of him a secret. Orion found that he could become invisible when he wanted to and couldn't be harmed. He could move things with his mind and could understand any and all languages including speaking them quite fluently. He could sense danger around him, when it was present or near. He could fly and had enhanced vision. He was able to tell when someone was lying to him. He also discovered that he could fix or disable all technology using his mind. Yes he had abilities and needed to learn to control them. Suddenly, being isolated didn't seem so bad because it gave him time to learn to control his abilities. He found that it didn't take him that long to master his abilities. He even kept a little journal of what happened when he tried out his abilities. One evening, Orion had snuck out and headed out into the woods. He wanted to try out his flight abilities and didn't realize he was being spied on by his rival. The following day, the rival confronted him and it caused a fight between them. No one was around to see their little fight. Orion knew what the boy was going to do because he was reading his thoughts like a book. Orion seized advantage took the boy down. Orion then stared down into the boy's eyes. The boy suddenly couldn't move. Orion blinked and then the boy blinked as well. The boy sat up wondering where he was and what he was doing out there. Orion asked the boy what was the last thing he remembered. The boy said that he remembered being in his room studying and then woke up there. Orion realized that he had the ability to wipe a person's memory of the last forty-five minutes. Orion decided to lie to him. He said that the boy had been sleep walking and followed him to make sure he was ok. Both headed back to the academy. Two days later, Orion unleashed another of his abilities. During a sparring match, he and another student were going at it heavy. Punches were thrown, kicks coming from both fighters, Orion again gained the advantage seizing the opportunity to take his opponent down. This time, his opponent surprised him with a kick that sent him flying into the air and hitting the ground hard. Orion hadn't been able to read this boy's mind because he was fighting on pure instinct. The sparring match had taken place outside on this cloudy day. It began to rain out and both fighters were now getting wet. Orion was stunned but not hurt. The other fighter cursed at him yelling saying that he was worthless and that no one wanted him here. He said this in Japanese of course. Orion let his anger get the better of him as his eyes began to flicker with lightening. He frowned hard the electrical currents were bending at his will as his body begins to become coated in electricity. The other students there watched the scene shocked and terrified at the same time. Like a furious beast Orion sent an electrical current at the boy electrocuting him. Orion yelled angrily as the boy's body shook violently. Everyone was stunned at the turn of events. They realized that they had a mutant at their school. The electricity finally died down and Orion fell to his knees. The head master and mistress came out to check on the electrocuted boy. They called the ambulance and the boy was rushed to the hospital. The headmaster scolded Orion who looked guilty. He hadn't met to hurt that kid. Some of the things the head master said to him really hurt his feelings. He told him to go to his room. For the rest of the evening, The other kids treated him as if they were afraid of him. The following morning, the headmaster found out the boy who Orion electrocuted had died the night before. Orion cried. The headmaster was about to call the police when a big black jet landed on their front on their lawn. A white man with bald in a wheelchair with a beautiful female were lowered off the jet. The man introduced himself as Professor Charles Xavier. He is the founder of a school for gifted students. He told the headmaster that he'd be willing to take Orion Monroe and the headmaster could forget about calling the authorities. The head master was none pleased but agreed. He told Orion to get his things ready he was leaving with Professor Xavier. Orion gathered his things and headed to the jet with Professor Xavier and his secretary. Once the jet was in the air, Professor Xavier using his telepathy wiped their minds of the last twenty four hours. The kid that died because of Orion was viewed as an accident. Professor Xavier had Orion's files swiped from the head master's office to make it seems as if he hadn't been there. Just like that this part of his life had come to an end. It was as if he hadn't been there. On the plane, Professor Xavier had told him about the school he runs for mutants and that he knew about Orion's parents and what happened the night he was born. He also told him that he has an older sister name Ororo. Up until this point Orion hadn't been told anything about his family. He was happy to know he has a sister and couldn't wait to meet her._

_Westchester New York_

_Once Orion arrived at the institute, he quickly got acclimated to his surroundings. He got to meet his sister Ororo who was eighteen at the time. She didn't want him there nor did she want to get to know him. In fact, Ororo made it her business to ignore him. Orion was hurt by this but still tried to have a normal relationship with his sister. Ororo then went off to college and Orion was left alone again. He decided to focus on developing his abilities as well as finishing school. Professor Xavier allowed him to continue his martial arts training enrolling him at the local jujitsu school nearby. Professor Xavier also told him that he is what is called an alpha mutant. A mutant with multiple abilities. So far Professor Xavier could tell that Orion had thirteen different abilities that he's mastered. He was impressed with the young lad because he was demonstration exceptional control of all his known abilities. Overtime, Orion unlocked seven more abilities he didn't know he had. One of them being the ability to track any and all mutants. This was demonstrated in an exercise that allowed Orion to find all of the participating mutants involved. Another ability unlocked was power detection. Orion sensed he was in the presence of another mutant while at the movies. He found the mutant but the mutant ran away. Orion unlocked another ability. This time it was access and occlusion. This ability allows the person to gain access to anything and everything and allows them to keep others out. Orion discovered this when he was given a computer for Christmas. He used it to gain access to encrypted government files. He was then able occlude them from the files until transfer was completed. Then allowed them access again only when they tried to find out who accessed their files that he occluded them again. Til this day the government doesn't know. During a sparring match, Orion unleashed two more abilities. Power Negation and Activation and Deactivation. Power Negation allowed him to shut off the other mutant's ability. Power Activation allowed him to restart the other mutant's abilities. Deactivation is the opposite but was a longer affect. Orion can deactivate a mutant's powers and controls the length of time he has it deactivated. Professor Xavier was definitely impressed and fascinated with the young man. He had never ever his long life met another mutant with such gifts, more importantly hadn't ever met a mutant who could control all of his abilities. The last two abilities Orion unlocked were Power Augmentation and Atomkinesis. Power Augmentation allows Orion to increase the abilities of all the mutants around him. Orion can only do this with those of his choosing. Atomkinesis allows Orion to control all of the atoms around _

_him. This is the one ability Orion is afraid to try because it takes a great deal of power and concentration to access this ability and this can also have disastrous results. His relationship with his sister didn't get any better. Ororo treated him horribly and Orion hated it. He didn't understand why she treated him so poorly. He became close to Emma and Jean. Both are powerful telepaths and the three came up with a game that they still play to this day. Emma and Jean taught him well. Alex became his best buddy studying martial arts with him. Orion earned his black belt before Alex did and helped him to prepare for his black belt test. As a Christmas gift, the Professor built Orion a place where he could train while he was home. He and Alex trained a lot when he was home. Once Orion graduated high school, he went into the UFC and began competing professionally. He and Alex decided that they'd teach while he was home. When he was away, Alex would train the students. Both agreed to this. Orion had even trained to become an X-Men. His X-Men name is Mystro. _

_End Of Flashback._

Present Day

Orion is on his way back home for some much needed rest. He missed his X-Men brotheren and couldn't wait to see them. He desperately wanted to see his sister. Somehow he had to make things right with her. He also couldn't wait to see Jean again. She has a special place in his heart for her. He was in love with her and knew that she was with Scott. He would never do anything to jeopardize their relationship. Plus, Jean is eight years older than he is. She was one of the few older students who hadn't shunned him. She also taught him to use telekinetic abilities. Still a guy could dream. He wondered what kind of reception he'd get. Guess he'd see when he got home. For now he'd rest. He let the slumber over take him. He was tired.

On Magneto Island Senator Kelly comes to. He is surrounded by Mystique, Sabretooth, and Toad. He looks around trying to figure out where he is. A bird caws on a nearby tree...then squawks as a huge tongue hits it and reels it in, like a frog's tongue to a fly. Toad swallows the bird whole.

"Ukkk!" Senator Kelly said disgusted.

"Toad has a wicked tongue, Senator..." Magneto said only his voice is heard. Senator Kelly didn't know where he was. Magneto enters through a door way. "Just like you."

"Who are you people? Where's Henry?" Senator Kelly asks.

Mystique walks over and drapes herself over Magneto's shoulders in a way that suggests they're a bit more than good friends.

"Mr. Gyrich has been dead for some time, Senator. But I've had Mystique here looking after you. She takes so many shapes." Magneto told him.

"Whatever you do to me, you'll make me right. Every word I've spoken will be confirmed." Senator Kelly said to him.

"Are you a God-fearing man, Senator? That's such a strange phrase. I've always thought of God as a teacher, a bringer of light." Magneto told him. "No, Senator, what I think you're really afraid of is me. Me and my kind. The Brotherhood of Mutants." Magneto said to him. Magneto walks down a long bridge. The Senator is cuffed into an iron chair, which moves to follow Magneto. "Oh, it's not so surprising, really. Humans have always feared what they can't understand. Well, don't fear God, Senator, and certainly don't fear me. Magneto motions the chair to stop. He stands in front of a large machine, which Magneto begins to get into. He smiles wryly. "Not anymore."

"What are you going to do to me?" Senator Kelly asks.

"Let's just say God works too slowly." Magneto said to him.

Magneto concentrates and the machine begins to spin and spin. It spins faster and faster, but Magneto has to concentrate harder and harder to keep it up. The strain on his face is incredible. Finally the machine shines a bright white... a white that grows and grows like liquid light. It envelops Kelly. It envelops Mystique and Sabretooth as they stand together. It envelops most of the island... before finally contracting and vanishing. The machine stops and Magneto looks absolutely drained. Both Sabretooth and Mystique helped him off the machine.

"Welcome to the future…brother." He said before he's helped away. Senator Kelly looks on horrified. He has no idea what has just been done to him but knows it's not good.

Back at Xavier's mansion, it's late in the evening. Logan was able to have dinner with the children as well as Scott, Jean, Alex, Emma and Ororo. He and Ororo kept making eye contact and flirting. The two even made hand contact as well. Neither pulled away immediately liking the feeling. Logan thought her skin felt so soft. He took his finger and drew circle on her hand. Ororo smiles at that because she likes that. Logan loved the way she smiled. The two even talked a bit a casual conversation. He learned that her favorite kind of music is jazz and R & B, that she's a Leo, her favorite ice cream was Vanilla like her scent and that she loves to work on her gardening. Logan asked if she could show him some time. She said yes. She learned that Logan liked Rock and roll music, like to caged fighting and he didn't really know his birth sign. When revealed that his favorite ice cream was chocolate, Emma chimmed in and said I'll bet. This caused laughter at the table. She got a stern look from Ororo but Logan was sming. Alex and Scott joked around while Emma and Jean teased Ororo and Logan. The two talked for a bit more but his mind was clouded. The way she smelled was turning him on. He was having difficulty controlling the raging erection she was giving him. It's been quite a while since he'd been laid. His cock stood out in his sweats. If he didn't control himself, everyone would see it. Emma and Jean both looked over at him catching his dirty thoughts of Ororo and laughed out loud. Professor Xavier watched the two and liked that Logan could put a smile on her face. He caught Logan's thoughts as well and turned his head. If Ororo only knew what he was thinking. She might put him on his ass. John watched Logan's interaction with his adopted mother. He didn't really know him but wanted to make sure his mother was ok. He didn't like it when other men ogled his mother like that but if Logan could to make her smile the way she was then he was ok with that.

Jean shows Logan around, helping him get settled in. Jean showed Logan to his room. He as a bit tired. Jean is very attractive he thought. He was looking her up and down. Though she and Emma are both beautiful women, neither of them held a candle to Ororo. Ororo's body was taut, tight, firm and sexy.

"I think you'll be comfortable here." Jean told him. She turned on the lamp light in the room.

"Where's your room?" Logan asked as he was inspecting the room opening the closet door.

"With Scott, down the hall." Jean told him.

"And Ororo's room?" He asked smirking. Jean smirked to.

"Two doors from mine and Scott's." She answers. "Alex and Emma are next to her." Jean said smirking.

"So they'd hear us if Ororo and I…." Logan said trailing off. Jean caught his thoughts and blushed. "So is your ability?" Logan asked. He thought it was putting up with a preppy guy like Scott.

"I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my mind." Jean told him.

"What kinds of things?" Logan asked her.

The closet doors slam shut behind him.

"All kinds of things..." She responds. "I also have some telepathic ability."

"Like the professor?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Emma is as well. Neither of us are as powerful. But he's been training us to develop it." Jean said.

"Like Orion?" He asked her. Jean looked over at him. She didn't know he knew about Orion. Professor Xavier must've mentioned him.

"Yes. Orion has a lot of abilities two of them being telepathy and telekinesis." Jean said.

"He sounds like a powerful mutant." Logan told her.

"He is. Not to mention an exceptional martial artist." Jean said with admiration for the young man.

"Sounds like you have a bit of a crush on him." Logan teased.

"Not the way you have a crush on Ororo." Jean said to him smirking. Logan laughs.

"You caught my thoughts about her tonight didn't you?" He asked her.

"Ah yes. The very dirty ones." Jean said chuckling lightly. Logan smirked.

"So the professor is good with his students?" Logan asked.

"Yes. He's great. He's training all of us to control abilities, to use them how we want to." Jean said. "He doesn't just treat us like students, we're his family as well." She told him. Logan nods. They're silent for a moment.

"So did I hear right, you and preppy are getting married?" Logan asked smirking.

"Yes. We're engaged." Jean said to him.

"Planning wedding must be a pain in the ass." Logan told her.

"They are, believe me. Thank god Emma and Alex are doing everything. Ororo has some tasks to complete was well." Jean said to him.

Is that your other gift? Puttin' up with that guy?" He asked. He thought Scott was ok for a preppy looking guy. He much preferred to hang with Alex who was a bit more rugged. Jean rolled her eyes. "I don't know." Logan said.

"My fiancée is a great guy." Jean said defending Scott.

"I didn't say he wasn't. And he is a good guy. It's just…" He said trailing off. Logan really didn't know Scott very well but he was a good judge of character. Jean waited for him to finish. She knew what he was going to say. Logan thought that a telepath like her would pick up on it but since she didn't say anything, he figured either she didn't catch his thoughts or she wanted him to say it out loud. She wanted him say it out loud. "You'd do better with a more rugged guy."

"Like you?" Jean asked amused. Logan smiled.

"Like Alex." Logan said to her.

"He's going to be my brother in law. Besides I don't see him that way." Jean said. "And he's dating Emma."

"Ok." Logan said to her. Then a thought hit him. "You can read minds like the professor right?" He asked knowing the answer to that question.

"Yes." Jean said.

"So read my mind." Logan asked her.

"I'd rather not." Jean said to him.

"Why? 'Fraid you might like it?" Logan said smiling playfully

"I doubt it." Jean responds smiling. She knows his flirting is only to tease her.

"Come on. What have you got to lose?" Logan asked her. She thought about that for a moment. It couldn't hurt to see what's going on in that mind of his. She puts her fingers to his temples...Flashes of military men and Logan under some bubbling water, awake. She pulls away suddenly.

"What do you see?" Logan asked her.

"Scott!" Jean said seeing her future husband at the door way. Scott wasn't frowning but he wasn't smiling either. Scott wasn't the type to be jealous but then again he didn't have anything to be jealous about. Logan was only playfully flirting with Jean. It was Ororo he wanted. "Good night, Logan." Jean moves awkwardly past Logan, then past Scott. Scott's gaze remains fixed on Wolverine.

"You gonna tell me to stay away from your girl?" Logan asked him.

"If I had to do that, she wouldn't be my girl." Scott told him.

"Well, then I guess you've got nothin' to worry about, "Cyclops."" Logan said to him.

"It must burn you up that a boy like me saved your life back there." Scott asked mocking him. Logan knew what he was doing.

"No not really." Logan said sarcastically. Scott didn't like that but smiled anyway.

"You gotta be careful. I may not be there next time." Scott told him.

"Oh I doubt that." Logan said playfully. Scott smirked.

"Oh, and Logan? Stay away from my girl." Scott said more as a warning. Though they had bantered playfully, Scott was serious. Logan nods.

"Good night Scottie." Logan said chuckling. Scott smirked again before closing the door.

Emma chuckled hearing everything that was said. She told Alex who laughed to. Jean caught Alex's thoughts and telepathically told Emma to hit him with a pillow. She picked up her pillow and smacked him in the face with it.

"Owe! What was that for?" Alex asked.

"From Jean." Emma responded then turning over and going to sleep. Alex grumbled for he laid down and fell asleep.


	7. Meeting The Family

X-Men Story My Version

Chapter Seven: Meeting The Family

The plane from Japan landed at JFK airport at about five in the morning. Rion and his training crew all grabbed their bags and head out of the airport and towards their respective cars. Rion drives a black sport Ford Explorer. Ray got a ride from another trainer who lives out in Queens. Rion offered Ray a lift but he chose not to take it considering that Rion has a four hour drive to his home. He had never allowed anyone to come to the institute fearing they'd find out he was a mutant.

On the drive towards the house, Rion turned the radio on. He needed music to drown out his thoughts. Rion stopped off and grabbed a cup of coffee. He really needed to wake up if he was to drive for four hours. He was thankful that the plane had landed that early in the morning. It met he didn't have to be bombarded with questiona by the paparazzi. He liked being noticed but still valued his privacy. He was tired and needed to get home to relax. It also met that he wouldn't be followed by the paparazzi. He had a similar incident happen six months ago. After a fight he had in Las Vegas, Rion had flown back to New York and was on his way home in his car when he was followed by an unknown vehicle. Rion shook the vehicle losing him quickly and got to the institute. Professor Xavier told him not to worry that on the surface everyone thinks it's school so if he's followed, he could clear it up.

The ride was relatively short. The way he was driving cut down his time in half. He could see the entrance coming on his right. He was getting nervous. It had been a few months since he's last been home and always seemed to get nervous before coming back home after a road trip. The receptions were always great. All the kids seem to love him due to his popularity and embraced him with open arms. it helped that he had been training them in the martial arts around their abilities. It made coming home that much sweeter. His car stopped at the gate said _The Xavier Institute_. The gate opens slowly. Rion closed his eyes for a moment trying read the brain activities of specific mutants. The first he knew was Professor Xavier. He could sense the professor smile at his arrival. The next brain activity he found close by was Scott. He could tell Scott was thinking a mile a minute. Who was Logan? Jean was close by. He could hear her thoughts. She was greeting him. He smiles at that. Emma chimed in on their thoughts. He smiled as she welcomed him as well. Alex was near her and was cheering in his head for his buddy's return home. The other brain activity was foreign to him. He had no idea who brain belonged to but the thoughts going on in his head made him feel a little angered. This person's brain was thinking about his sister in a perverted disgusting way. Emma told him that the brain belonged to Logan a new mutant that the professor is letting stay here. He'd have to have a talk with Logan. Feel him out so to speak. The other brain activity was foreign to him as well. The brain is that of a younger mutant, a female. She seemed new. She was confused yet impressed with her surroundings. She felt at home there. She was also thinking about Bobby. Bobby's thoughts came into his head as well. Bobby's brain is familiar to him as he is one of his students. Bobby is a good kid much like his nephew Johnny. Speaking of Johnny, where was his brain activity? Rion smiled as he caught John's thoughts. The young man was getting ready for the day. He was excited waiting on Rion to show up. Peter's brain activity came into focus as well. He was listening to some rock group that Kitty gotten him hooked on. The last brain activity he caught was that of his sister Ororo. She seemed to know he was in her head and frowned hard. She wouldn't be as welcoming as the others. Finally opening his eyes, Rion turned into the long driveway towards the mansion.

John smiled upon seeing the car pull up into the drive way. He recognized it immediately. His uncle Rion was home. He called him Uncle Rye. He was always happy when his uncle returned home and would beg Ororo to let him attend Rion's fights. Only one or two times did Ororo allow John attend his uncle's fights. He was rubbing his hands together smiling. His roommates Bobby and Peter looked at him.

"Dude what are you excited about?" Bobby asked.

"Guess who's back?" John asked.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Uncle Rye." John said excitedly.

"No way!" Peter said as he, John and Bobby tore out of the room.

"Bobby, hey." Rogue said stopping him.

"Hey Rogue." He said stopping.

"What's going on?" She asked smiling.

"We're heading downstairs to the front door." Bobby told her smiling.

"Why?" She asked. She didn't know about Orion.

"Come on. I'll explain it to you." He said taking arm as they sprinted down the stairs. "Ever heard of Orion "Mystro" Monroe?"

"No. Who is he?" Rogue asked.

"He's one of the UFC fighters. He's also a mutant." Bobby told her. Rogue had shocked expression on her face. Then it hit her. The dojo that Bobby showed her had a picture on top with a guy who was posing wearing only the bottom part of the gi with a black belt around his waist and no shirt on with a muscular physic.

"You mean the guy in the picture in the dojo is coming here?" Rogue asked.

"Yep. That's Orion." Bobby said as the came to a stop.

"Ma, guess whose home?" John told her.

"I know honey." Ororo said as she slowly made her way to the door. John knew she didn't like her brother but hoped they could get along.

"Come on ma. He's your brother." John told her softly. Ororo gave him a half smile.

"Ok. I'll behave." Ororo said to him. John smiled before kissing her cheek. He then goes to greet his uncle. Logan comes up behind her. She looks up at him. "Good morning." she said smiling.

"Good morning to you to beautiful." Logan smiling at her. Ororo chuckled.

Alex came racing down the stairs. He's followed by Scott, Jean and Emma.

"Good morning Logan, Ororo." Scott said.

"Good morning." Ororo said.

"Looks like baby bro is home." Emma said.

"Yeah I guess." Ororo said less than enthusiastic.

The door opens and Rion steps into the house carrying his bag. The children and teens cheered. Rion waved his hand to everyone. The little kids even made him a banner that read _"Welcome Home Mystro"_ Rion was touched.

"Hey everyone." Rion said smiling as he high fived several of the kids on his way by them. He smiled loving the attention he was getting.

"Uncle Rye!" John said excitedly as he jumped into his arms hugging him tight.

"Hey nephew." Rion said hugging him back. John pulled away smiling happy to see his uncle.

"Sensi Rion." Bobby said bowing. He wasn't the only one to bow. Peter, Kitty and Jubliee also bowed along with several other students. Alex bowed as well greeting his high ranking teacher. Rion bowed back to his students. "Good to have you back."

"Good to be back." Rion said smiling.

"Hey buddy." Alex said shaking his hand then the two embraced. "Glad you're back."

"Meet to." Rion said.

"Hey there handsome." Emma said going over to hug him.

"Hey beautiful." Rion said pulling her into a bear hug.

"Welcome home Mystro." Scott said hugging him.

"Thanks Cyclops." Rion said as the two smiled.

"Hi there." Jean said hugging Rion.

"Hey gorgeous." Rion said hugging her back. He inhaled her scent. Yeah he was definitely in love with her. She pulls away. "Professor, hi." He said leaning down to shake his hand.

"Welcome home Rion." Professor Xavier said to him smiling.

"Thanks." Rion said he looked over past Scott to see Ororo standing there with Logan.

"Sensei, this is Rogue. She's new here." Bobby said introducing Rogue to him.

"Nice to meet you Rogue." Rion said extending his hand. Rogue was reluctant to take it but shook his hand anyway. She was wearing gloves so it wouldn't get hurt. Little did Rogue know that her touching his bare hand wouldn't hurt him at all.

"Like wise." Rogue said smiling politely.

"This is Logan." Emma said to him.

Logan looked over at Rion impressed with the young man. He was about as tall as he was and looked to be in tremendous shape. You'd have to be to compete professionally. Rion looked over at him and smirked. The name and brain activity matched the tall looking man.

"Ah nice to match the face with the brain." Rion said as Logan looked on confused. "Nice to meet you Logan."

"Same here." Logan said.

"Hey sis." Rion said to her.

"Rion." Ororo said coldly.

"How you been?" Rion asked her.

"I'm fine. You." Ororo asked making the conversation short.

"Good." Rion said to her.

"I'm gonna start breakfast." She said then turning and heading towards the kitchen. Rion looked on hurt but tried to smile. Everyone was silent for a moment. It was no secret that she didn't like her brother. The students were use to it. Logan felt bad for the young man. He didn't know why Ororo acted the way she didn't with him but it was pretty cold. John rolled his eyes at his mother.

"We're gonna help." Jean said pulling Emma by the arm as they followed Ororo into the kitchen.

"Why don't we all have breakfast shall we?" Professor Xavier said. The teens and children began to busy themselves. Scott and the professor followed behind the children.

"We'll see you in a bit uncle Rye." John said.

"Ok." Rion said.

"Let me help you out with your bags." Alex said.

"Thanks." Rion said. "Hey Logan why don't you join us? We can talk." Rion said.

"Sure." Logan said following them towards the elevator to downstairs towards the dojo. "So you read my thoughts from outside?" Logan asked.

"Something like that." Orion said.

"I know about your abilities." Logan told him.

"The professor has talked about me I see." Rion said as they got off the elevator and headed to the dojo.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"Alex, how has the training been going?" Rion asked.

"Keeping them on their toes as always." Alex said.

"Awesome." Rion smiled. "Logan to answer your question, I heard your thoughts right before pulling into the mansion parking lot. I stopped a moment and read the brain activites of certain mutants. The professor, Scott, Jean, Emma, Alex, my nephew John, Bobby, Peter, my sister… I even caught Rogue's brain activities as well as yours. You've been thinking some very dirty things about my sister." He said. Logan frowned a bit but he was right. Alex laughed. "You're attracted to her aren't you?"

"Yes. I happen to be very fond your sister." Logan admitted. Rion smiled.

"She's very attractive." Rion told him.

"Yes she is." Logan agreed. "You gonna tell me to stay away from her?" He asked.

"Nah, she's a grown woman and doesn't need me to watch her back." Rion told him. He walked around to the mats to place his bag down. He took off sweat shirt.

"That was some fight against that Japanese dude." Alex said to him.

"Thanks man." Rion said smiling.

"So you train the students here?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Alex and I train them." Rion told him. "He's a Sempei and I'm a Sensei."

"What's the difference?" Logan asked.

"He's a higher ranking black belt than I am." Alex said smirking.

"Oh." Logan said. Alex and Rion chuckled.

"What's your ability?" Rion asked. Logan held up his fist and his claws came out. Rion smiled. "Nice."

"He also has uncharted healing abilities like you." Alex told him.

"Seriously?" Rion asked. Logan nodded smugly. "Cool." Rion liked him already. "So Logan tell me where you from?" Rion asked.

"I don't really remember my past." Logan told him.

"That's why you're here? The professor is going to help you piece together the last fifteen years of your past?" Rion asked. Logan stared at him as if wondering how he knew that. Rion pointed to his head as if reading his mind. Logan frowned. "Logan you gotta stop projecting you thoughts. Stick around long enough and I'll teach you how." Rion said as Logan nods. "Breakfast is ready." He said. We should get upstairs before the kids eat up everything. He said as all three made their way back upstairs.

The kitchen is buzzing with excitement. Rion is seated next to Jean who has Scott and the professor on her left side. Alex and Emma are seated on Rion's right side. Logan is seated next to Ororo on her right while John, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee and Peter where on her left. The professor is seated at the head of the table. The other students are scared around the other tables. Everyone is enjoying their breakfast. John is the first to speak.

"Tell us about your trip uncle Rye?" John asked.

"Well we got to tour five countries. The first was England. I got ride on their double decker buses. Then we visited Germany, then France, Africa and Japan." Rion told them. Ororo looked over at him when he mentioned Africa. He wasn't the only one who looked over at her. Jean, Scott, Emma and Alex all looked over at her. Logan had no idea why they looked at her.

"You fought in Japan right?" Bobby asked.

"Yes." Rion answers.

"What was it like in Germany?" Peter asked. "Do they really eat a lot of sausages?" He asked as the table erupted in laughter.

"No. I don't think so." Rion said. "They're very fond of the UFC though."

"What about England? Are the guys cute there?" Jubilee asked. The group laughs again.

"I wasn't checking out the guys in England. It's a beautiful place to visit though." Rion answers.

"Girl you've got a one track mind." Kitty told her.

"Says the one crushing on John." Jubilee said.

"What?" John said his hears buzzing. The others laughed. Kitty looked away annoyed. John smiled at her. "I knew you liked me."

"I'll bet Japan was pretty cool?" Bobby asked.

"Oh yeah it was amazing. I got the chance to visit so many places. It brought back some memories." Rion said.

"That was some fight. You choked that Japanese guy out in like the first two minutes of the first round. It was epic!" John said smiling. The others smiled as well. "I can't wait to do what you do."

"You will not be fighting in the UFC." Ororo told him.

"Why not?" John asked.

"Because it's dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt." Ororo responds.

"Uncle Rye does it." John said.

"She cares about your safety not mine." Rion said. Ororo glared at him. Yhe kitchen was silence. "You better be ready for this afternoon cause I'm gonna check and see how much you guys remember. Alex is great semepi but I'm back." Rion said.

"Oh he's been working us over. Believe that." Kitty said as they laughed.

"What about Africa?" Rogue asked. She was curious to know what it was like to visit these places.

"Africa was amazing. I got to go sight-seeing. I even got to visit family." Rion said staring at Ororo. She didn't even look up. She kept her gaze fixed on the window as if it had come interesting. She knew everyone at the table was watching her including Logan. He knew something was up with her.

"Where you born in Africa?" Bobby asked.

"Orion…" Ororo called to him. He looked up at her. "Don't." She said to him.

"They want to know." Rion said to her. Ororo rolled her eyes at him. Logan could see the anger on her face. The kids in the room did not want them to argue again.

"And I'll bet you can't wait to tell them can't you?" She asked angrily.

"Sis, a question was asked and I'm going to answer. Besides Africa is a part of my heritage to." Rion told her.

"No you weren't born in Africa." Ororo said angrily.

"That wouldn't have happened if…if…." Rion said heatedly but stopping himself before the next words to leave his mouth could do more damage.

"If what? If what?" Ororo asks angrily. Rion ignores her and turns to Bobby to answer his question. Everyone could feel the tension in the room. Professor Xavier gently touched Ororo's hand. She turned away from Rion and her attention was focused on the window again. Tears threatened to fall down her face.

"No. I would've been but I was born in Japan unexpectedly." Rion told them.

"So that would make you a Japanese African American." Peter said.

"That's about right." Rion said. "While in Africa I got to meet my grandmother on my father's side. She told me all about him and about my mother. She gave me pictures of them." He said. Ororo suddenly got up from the table with her plate. She cleaned her plate and exited the kitchen quickly. Everyone watched her including Logan.

"What was that about?" Logan asked.

"Talking about our family is a bit of a sensitive topic for her." Rion said. Logan nods.

"Well that was awkward." Alex said as Emma nudges him.

"We should clean up." Jean said to Scott as they four teachers get and gather their plates.

"Alright everyone. Class will be starting soon. Better get going." Professor Xavier said his voice booming over others. The students all got up and cleaned their plates getting ready for their classes. "Rion, get some rest."

"Will do." Rion said. "Logan why don't you join me? We can continue talking." He asked him.

"Sure." Logan said. He really wanted to check up on Ororo but decided she needed her space and talking to Rion would do. The professor would be talking to him later to help him try to find out a little about his past. He got up, cleaned his plate and then headed out with Rion.

"Can I ask you something?" Logan asked while in the dojo with Rion.

"You wanna know how I came to the institute?" Rion asked smirking.

"Ok you really have to stop doing that" Logan said to him. "But yes I wanna know how you came here?"

"Professor Xavier brought me here. He came to Japan and picked me up. See I spent the first ten years of my life in Japan. I was at this academy that was a lot like this school except that they taught martial arts." Rion said.

"So that's why you're so good at martial arts?" Logan asked with a little sarcasm.

"Well yes. When I got here, the professor enrolled me in Jujitsu class so I continued my training. I earned my first black belt when I was Fifteen and three years later I entered the UFC. I've been competing for the last seven years." Rion told him.

"Impressive." Logan said. He was never really impressed with anyone but even he had to admit that he was impressed with Rion. "Can u show me some moves?"

"Sure." Rion said as Logan backs up. Despite being a little tired, Rion took off his shirt showing off his muscular physic. Logan watched as Rion performed a few kicks, then performed a perfect kata. When he was done, Logan smiled very impressed with Rion. Rion smiled back.

"Very impressive." Logan said to him.

"Thanks." Rion said to him.

"So do you use your abilities in the cage?" Logan asked.

"No. I don't have to. Well that's not entirely true. The only abilities that comes in handy is the accelerated healing and the speed." Rion told him.

"Not to mention the telepathy." Logan adds. Rion shakes his head no. Logan didn't believe him. "You don't use the telepathy in the cage? You don't see their moves before it comes?"

"No. I learned how to shut my mind off before a fight so that I'm fightIng on pure instinct. Thank god I have pretty good reflexes." Rion told him.

"Interesting." Logan said.

"So what's the deal with you and my sister?"

"Well, she and Scott saved Rogue and I a couple of days ago and I've been infatuated since." Logan said smirking.

What's her ability?" Rion asked.

"She can't touch a person's bare skin without hurting them." Logan told him.

"Oh she doesn't have to worry about that with me." Rion told him.

"Why's that?" Logan asked.

"Because I'm invulnerable. I can't be harmed." Rion said.

"Damn." Logan said. "Why is she angry with you?" He asked referring to Ororo. Rion sighed deeply. He wish he knew.

"I don't know. I've been trying to get close to her since I was ten but she keeps pushing me away." Rion told him. Logan stares at him feelin bad for the young man. Sure he was an alpha mutant but didn't act like one. He was a nice guy who simply wanted to be accepted and loved by his sister.


	8. Evil Intentions

X-Men Story My Version

Chapter Eight: Evil Intentions

On Magneto island, Toad, Mystique and Sabertooth are watching over Magneto who has had to recover from using his powers on the machine to make the senator one them. The machine had weekend him somehow and he needed to rest. He had Toad take the good Senator to a cage.

Magneto is in his office now seated on his chair. He was thinking about his plan. He had hoped make the senator a mutant so that he change his vote in the registration act. He smiles at his handy work. His plans didn't just include the senator. No his plans were much bigger than doors to his office slide open. In stepped Sabretooth, Toad and mystique.

"How's the Senator? Doing well I hope." He asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"He's in his cage." Toad said as he sat down. Magneto smirked at that comment.

"Good. Now we can get down to the matter at hand." Magneto said to them.

"Which is?" Sabretooth asked.

"The un summit. The leaders of their perspective countries will be there tomorrow night. We will be there as well." Magneto said.

"So we go there and then what?" Toad asked.

"We're going to use the machine on the un leaders." Magneto tells them smiling evilly.

"I get it. If we use the machine on the un leaders, they will be forced to vote in favore of out brotherin." Toad said.

"Precisely my dear boy." Magneto said to him.

"Well that's all well and god but the last time you used the machine, it damn near drained you." Sabretooth told him. Magneto gave him a look that made even the mighty Sabretooth look scared.

"My boy who said i was going to use it again?" He asked.

"Then how are you going to turn the un leaders into mutants?" Sabretooth asked.

"Ignorance is a bliss isn't it?" Magneto asked as Toad and Mystique chuckled.

"Dude don't you get it? He's not going to use the machine. He's going to use another mutant to do that for him." Toad told him.

"Got it now?" Mystique asked. Sabretooth growled at her.

"Now now not need to get testy." Magneto said.

"We need a mutant who can absorb your abilities."Mystique said.

"Luckily I know where to find one." Magneto said smirking.

Senator Kelly awoke to find himself in a cell. The cell had metal bars and it's Metal cage. He looked around trying to find a way to escape. He wondered if any of his people were looking for him. Gyrich was already dead and he didn't know how he had been. Magneto had Mystique keep him busy. He was looking for a way to escape. The only way to escape was therough the window bars. He didn't ry know where he was. He went to the bars and tried to get a better look. The only thing he saw was rocks and he could hear water down below. He figured he was on some island. Coney Island maybe? No. He would've heard people there. it had to be Roosevelt island. He didn't know. All he knows is that he need to escape. He tried to slip his head through the bars and noticed his face squooshing im and it didn't hurt. He quickly pulled his head back shocked. He tried it and got the same result. Again he pulled back shocked.

_"What did he do to me?" _Senator Kelly asked to no one in particular.

Classes had ended for the afternoon. Rion decided to get a bit to eat. He had spent the better part of the morning with Logan showing him all sorts of martial arts moves and showed him a video of his fights. Logan was very impressed with the young. He and Logan even spared on the mat and it was Rion's turn to be impressed. Logan was good. He didn't hold back and Tion liked that about him. He liked him in general and hoped that Logan stuck around. The Professor had telepathatically asked Rion to send Logan to his study so they could talk. Before leaving his dojo, Logan bowed to him out of respect for him.

Rion had a class to teach which includes John, Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty and Peter. Rogue also had her first martial arts lesson and really enjoyed herself. She found it fun and empowering. Though she's white belt, she still enjoyed the class and could wait to do it again. Alex taught the next class.

Rion came up to the kitchen to see what he could eat. Ororo was there making dinner. Jean and Emma are there as well.

"Hello ladies." Rion said casually.

"Hey. How was your first class back?" Jean asked.

"It was great. Rogue did a good job for her first lesson." Rion said to them. He began to fixing himself a turkey and cheese sand which.

"What are you doing?" Ororo asked angrily.

"What?" Rion asked her.

"Why are you making a sandwich when we're cooking dinner?" She asked.

"I'm hungry." Rion asked.

"You're going to eat dinner as well?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I'm starving." Rion told her.

"That's fucking stupid." Ororo said angrily.

"Roh." Jean scolds her.

"What is your problem?" Rion asked her angrily. Ororo turned away from him going back to cooking. Jean and Emma shook their heads. Rion frowned hard. "Why can't we have a decent conversation without you getting mad with me?"

"Stop pissing me off." Ororo said.

"Gee I don't know how to sis cause your always pissed at me." Tion said sarcastically. Scott came into the kitchen. He could hear the arguing and knew who it was. Rion still had the sandwich in his hand.

"Hey Rion can you come show the kids some katas?" Scott asked. Maybe getting him away from Ororo might calm him down.

"Gladly." Rion said as he leaves the kitchen with Scott in tow. He finished his sandwich in about four bites.

"Don't you think you're being too hard on him?" Emma asked. Ororo sucked her teeth and kept cooking. She didn't even give Emma a second glance. Emma shook her head and continued what she was doing.

Scott and the others watched as Rion performed several katas in a tow. Alex joined him. Both performed and few self defense moves. The kids cheered. Professor Xavier watched from the balcony from his study along with Logan. Emma and Jean were watching as well. The good was on the stove cooking. All they had to do was wait.

Ororo had finally come out onto the balcony to watch as John, Bobby, Peter, Kitty, and Jubilee all performed a kata. Ororo had to admit that John was getting better in his martial arts training. That was the one thing her brother did right. John had clung to him when she first brought him to the mansion. He's been calling him uncle Rye since. Ororo hadn't met to act the way she did with Rion. Secretly she was impressed with her brother and his abilities. He was good at what he does and he's a great X-Men. With him on their missions they got a lot done and seemed to always have an advantage. When he want there they're missions weren't the same. Even she missed him when he wasn't there. She admired him for enduring so much and still finding a reason to smile and be positive. She didn't mean to treat him like crap. She just missed her parents a lot he was a constant reminder of their death. Jean and Emma glanced at her hearing her thoughts. They felt sorry for their friend and sister. They knew why she didn't like him.

Ororo smiled once John and the others finished the kata. Jean and Emma noticed this and smiled herself. Ororo realized her thoughts were being heard so shheard end heading back into the kitchen.

The students are all in the kitchen eating dinner. Rion is seated at the table with Alex, Logan, Scott, Jean and Emma. He was telling a few jokes. They laughed.

Ororo was sitting with the Professor. Was talking to her. He was trying to comfort his former student. He knew she missed her parents but she had to find a way to move on and do it with the only blood family she had left. Rion heard their conversation of course but didn't interrupt. He wants a relationship with his sister. He'd leave the rest up to her.

Sitting at one of the other tables were John, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Peter and Jubilee. The group were covereating about their day. John was excited and had been in a good mood all day. Mainly because his uncle was back and he learned that Kitty was crushing on him. This definitely was a good day for him. He decided to speak.

"Hey Rogue. You did a good job for your first lesson." John said.

"Thanks. I was so nervous." Rogue admitted.

"But you had fun didn't you?" Bobby asked her.

"Yeah I did." Rogue said. "It was empowering." She said smiling.

"Cool." Bobby said. "How do you like it here so far?"

"It's cool. Everyone here is nice and I don't feel so..." She said before being interrupted.

"Alone." He said finishing her sentence. Rogue nods. "That's the good thing about this place. We're not alone and everyone here is just like us. We can be safe here from the outside world. We're not being judged or hated. We all take care of one another." Bobby finished.

"I can see that. It's the reason I love it here." Rogue said to him.

"So Kitty, when can I take you out on a date?" John asked as the others laughed.

"Don't take her out on a date, just take her." Jubilee said as the others laughed. Kitty playfully hit her on the arm. "Right here on the table." They all laughed. Kitty shook her head amused.


	9. Accident

X-Men Story My Version

Chapter Nine: Accident

It's late at night at night. The mansion was quiet. Everyone was a sleep in their rooms. Rion's room was next to Logan's. Everyone seem to be resting comfortably. Everyone accept Rogue. She couldn't sleep. Something was troubling her. She couldn't sleep. She crept out of the room she shared with Kitty and Jubliee slowly closing the door making sure not to disturb her slumbering roommates.

She made her way upstairs to the top floor. This floor is for the teachers. Professor X has the master bedroom to Rogue's far left. Jean and Scott's room is at the end of the door to her right. Storm's room was across a few feet from Jean's. Alex and Emma's room was next to Storms. The room across from Storm's was Rion's room. That must've met that Logan's room was right next door. She goes to the room and listens for Logan's voice. She could hear him mumbling in nightmares. Rogue enters, walking over to Wolverine's bedside.

"Logan. Logan, wake up."

Images flashes of Logan in some strange torture. It looks like this may be the operation that gave him his metal skeleton... and it looks like he may have been conscious for part of it. Finally, Logan wakes up screaming. His claws come out, slashing blindly. He looks shocked to see Rogue there. Rogue looks shocked too, and she seems to be choking on something. Finally, it becomes clear what's wrong with Rogue. Logan hadn't realized what he had done until he saw his claws had stabbed Rogue. His claws ran through her chest and are sticking out her back. He retracts the claws in completer horror but it's far too late.

"Help me...!" Logan said his breathe a bit shallow. He looks helplessly at Rogue dying in front of him. He hadn't met to hurt her. He was having a nightmare. "SOMEBODY HELP!" He yelled finding his voice.

Rogue reaches out and touches Logan's skin. The same age lines appear on Logan. He gasps in pain, but stands still. The wounds on Rogue's back heal as she touches him... Other students and Ororo have entered the room. Rion, Jean, Scott, Alex, Emma and Professor Xavier all came into the room...Finally, Logan collapses, convulsing. Jean and Scott move to help him.

"Scott, grab a pillow!" Jean said as Scott did exactly that. "Alex, Rion, get him back onto the bed."

"Ok." Alex said as he and Rion lift Logan up and put him back onto the bed. Ororo watched horrified. She wondered if he'd be ok.

"It was an accident." Rogue said looking at Ororo. Rogue runs away.

Bobby watches her go.

On Magneto Island, Senator Kelly was still held captive. He didn't know how long he had been there but he was getting tired of this. He had to find a way of escaping. He puts his head against the bars on his only window. His head begins to mold and change like Silly Putty. This happened before and it scared the shit out of the senator. He didn't know what Magneto had done to him. Could it be possible that he made him a mutant? He didn't know. All he was that he was different. The Senator pulls his head back for a minute. Then he pushes it and s-q-u-e-e-z-e-s it through the bars.

A large bridge of metallic plates literally assembles itself under Magneto's feet as he and Sabretooth walk across to Kelly's cell. Magneto raises a hand, and the bars of the cell part to let them through.

"How are we feeling, Senator? Advanced, I hope..." Magneto stops. Kelly is gone, but his shoes have been left behind. Magneto looks at the window, smiles, and yanks it open with magnetism. He leans out the newly expanded window, and there is Senator Kelly, clinging to the side of the mountain. There is nothing but ocean underneath him. Somehow he had gotten his entire body outside of the metals bars trying to escape. "I see you're hanging around." He said jokingly.

"What the hell have you done to me?" Senator Kelly asks clinging to the rocks.

"Really, Senator, this is pointless. Where will you go? Who will take you in now that you're one of us?" Magneto said to him. Kelly frowned. Magneto had turned him into a mutant.

Kelly sobs. Sabretooth takes his hand and begins to pull him back in...But Kelly's hand stretches in Sabretooth's, and Sabretooth suddenly doesn't have a grip. He grabs Kelly's shirt sleeve, but it tears off, and Kelly falls into the sea. Sabretooth looks back at Magneto and presents the sleeve. Frustrated, Magneto turns and walks out. Sabretooth begins to follow, but the bars to the cell snap back into place. Sabretooth roars after Magneto. Magneto keeps walking.

Logan comes to. Professor Xavier and Ororo are in the room with him. Professor knew she liked him because she was listening to her thoughts. He liked the fact that she was smiling around him. No man had made her feel this way since her ex. He had only been at the mansion a couple of days and his presence had an immediate impact on Ororo. Both liked each other. Logan certainly did and didn't hide his thoughts about the weather beauty at all. Ororo meanwhile was a bit more conservative with her thoughts about the rough rugid tall man. The words _handsome,_ _hot_ and _attractive_ came to mind. She was staring at him watching him slumber. She had been many dates but none of them could hold a candle to her and quite frankly none of them were interesting. One guy was a lawyer but she later found out he was gay. Logan was different from the other guys. It wasn't just because he was a mutant, there was something else about him that she liked.

"You like him a lot don't you?" Professor Xavier asked her. Ororo smiled.

"He's not like other guys I've gone out with. He's more…" Ororo said trying to find the right words to describe Logan.

"Alluring?" Professor asked. Ororo smirked. He smiled to. "I don't think you wanna know what he thinks about you." Ororo chuckled a little.

"I have some idea." She said smirking. Logan begins to stir. He looked up and caught sight of the weather beauty and smiled. "Hey. Welcome back." She said to him.

"Hey beautiful. You're a sight for sore eyes." Logan said flirting. The man was impossible. He's nearly killed. One look at Ororo and he's flirting shamelessly with her. Ororo smiled.

"You ok?" She asked softly.

"I am not that you're here." Logan said to her. Ororo smiled.

"Ahem." Professor Xavier said. Logan looked over at the professor. He didn't realize he was there.

"Professor." Logan said.

"How are you feeling Logan?" The professor asked.

"A little better. What happened? The last thing I remember was Rogue coming into my room." Logan asked. Professor Xavier looked over at Ororo. Neither said anything. Logan looked worried and then remembered what he had done to her. "Oh no. Is she…"

"She's ok." Ororo said to him.

"What did she do to me?" Logan asked.

"When Rogue touches someone she absorbs their energy, their life force. In the case of mutants, she absorbs their gifts for a short time. In your case, your ability to heal. Simply put she used your healing power to heal herself." Professor Xavier said to him.

"It felt like she was killing me." Logan said.

"If she had held on any longer and she might have." Professor Xavier told him. "We'll talk in the morning. Get some more rest."

"Ok." Logan said.

"I'm gonna go back to bed. I'm glad you're ok Logan." Ororo said.

"You could stay the night." Logan said gyrating his eyebrows up and down. Ororo smirked. She leaned over him. Logan felt his heart race. The smell of Ororo's natural scent made his cock twitch. He thought she was going to kiss him when she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night Logan." Ororo said to him.

"Night." Logan said as both the Professor and Ororo left his room. Logan watched Ororo's nice plump rump as she walked out of his room. Again his cock twitched his in shorts. He hadn't had sex in a long time. He needed a release. Well since he was wide awake, he could get himself off. He turned the light off and closed his eyes picturing Ororo's body. Her firm tight taut body made his cock hard. He slid his right hand in his shorts and began to massage his erection. He began to jack off thinking her plump ass. He imagined he was licking and sucking on her breasts, rubbing her ass, fingering her. Logan stroked his cock long and hard grunting his teeth. He was close to his release. He imagined he was pounding Ororo into oblivion and she was moaning his name. Logan grunted as he came hard in his shorts. He was breathing heavily. He got up from the bed and made his way into the bathroom. Logan turned the light on and cleaned himself off, changed his shorts and got back into bed. He was relieved. He needed that release. It had been a long time since he done that. Ororo provided him was a great visual. He closed his eyes and let the slumber take hold of him again.

It's the following day, Kelly surfaces briefly, then goes back down. His body resurfaces again this time staying afloat. Senator Kelly's body looks like jelly as he comes out of the water.

An annoying boy, Tommy, pokes a jellyfish. His annoying sister tries to stop him.

"Tommy, stop! Tommy, please, let it go! I'm telling Mom!" She says to her annoying brother.

The sister runs away. Tommy looks up.

Kelly looks like his whole body has absorbed some of the water and sand. He walks through a crowd of startled beachcombers, one of whom looks suspiciously like Stan Lee. Kelly comes to a portable TV that's making another announcement about the Ellis Island summit.

Logan had woken up to the noisy kids running around trying to do one thing or the other. He had fallen back to sleep after his masturbation session. He hadn't been laid in months and hadn't masturbated in a long time. It felt good. If he hadn't done that he would've exploded. He had showered and gotten dress then headed into the kitchen for a bite to eat. Rion is in the kitchen reading the paper and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Feeling better Logan?" Rion asked without looking up at him.

"Much better thanks." Logan said.

"My sister kept you company?" Rion asked. Logan stopped what he was doing a moment. Rion was smirking. Had he heard Logan masturbate last night?

"She only stayed until I woke up." Logan said.

"I know that. I'm referring to what took place when she and the professor left your room." Rion said. Logan's eyes went wide in shock. Rion didn't look at him but was smiling teasingly. The images Logan had in his head didn't help but that fact that heard him grunting only told Rion what Logan was doing. He knew Ororo wouldn't jump into bed with him so soon but jerking off was the next best thing and Logan has certainly done that. "You don't have to say anything."

"I won't." Logan said as he sat down across the table from Rion who smiling while reading his paper.

Sometime later, Rogue is sitting on the bench outside in the school yard by herself. She had been thinking about what happened last night. She couldn't sleep and went to Logan's room to talk to him. He ended up stabbing her in the mist of having a nightmare. She then absorbed his healing abilities to heal herself before he passed out. She said it was an accident which it was. He hadn't met to stab her and she didn't mean to hurt him. So why did she feel so guilty? Bobby came over to sit next to her.

"Bobby." Rogue said to him.

"Rogue. Rogue, what did you do? They say you're stealing mutants' powers." Bobby told her.

"Oh, no! I borrowed…" Rogue corrected him.

"You never use your power against another mutant." Bobby told her. Rogue looked down at her feet.

"I didn't have any choice." Rogue told him.

"If I were you, I'd get myself out of here." Bobby said to her.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked.

"Listen, the kids are freaked. Professor Xavier is furious. I don't know what he'll do with you!" Bobby told her. That wasn't true. Why was he lying to her? "I think it'd be easier on your own." He told her.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"You should go." Bobby told her.

Rogue gets up and leaves. She looks back at Bobby once, hurt and betrayal on her face. Bobby looks back, coldly. She leaves. Bobby's eyes turn yellow. It wasn't him but Mystique.

Rion walked towards the bench and found it empty. He stood there for a moment. By the scent in the air, he could tell there were two mutants there. One of them he recognized was Rogue. The other scent was foreign to him. He looked around trying to spot the mutant. His ability to detect another mutant kicked in. This mutant's scent was not like the others. Having been around all the students, he knows their distinctive smells. Besides these mutants were kids. The foreign scent belonged to an adult mutant he didn't recognize. He continued his search.

Back in the mansion, Professor Xavier looks back over some of the X-rays. Scott and Alex are with him. He's trying to figure out what Magneto wants with Logan or if he even wants him at all. Magneto is planning something but he doesn't know what it is or how it involves Logan. Professor Xavier stares at the x-rays. Alex and Scott watch him.

"What are you looking for, Erik? There are more powerful mutants. What could Magneto want with this one in particular?" Professor Xavier asked thinking out loud.

"Maybe it's his way with people." Scott said.

"You don't like him." Professor Xavier said. Alex laughed.

"How could you tell?" Scott said as Alex smirked.

"Well, I am psychic, you know." Professor Xavier said smiling.

"Come on he's not that bad. A little rough around the edges but he's an ok guy." Alex said.

"That's cause you relate to him better than I do." Scott said.

"That still doesn't make him a bad guy. Ororo likes him." Alex smirks.

"That's cause she's a woman." Scott responds. Professor Xavier chuckles at their little banter. "Professor what do you think about Logan?"

"I think he's been on his own too long and is a bit misunderstood. If Ororo can find something in him that's good and decent then he can't be all that bad." Professor Xavier said to them. Alex gives a triumphant smile.

Logan bursts into the room, Ororo not far behind.

"Where is she?" Logan asked angrily.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Rogue." Xavier said. Xavier casts about with his mind. "She's gone."

Rion burst into the room as well. His face is contorted in confusion.

"Rion what's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Another mutant has been here." Rion said. They all shared confused looks.

"Rion, this is a school for mutants. They are everywhere." Ororo said to him.

"I know that. This mutant scent is foreign and doesn't belong." Rion said. "I know every scent in the mansion and this one doesn't belong."

"We have a more pressing matter on our hands." Professor Xavier said staring at Rion sending him a telepathic message.

"Oh no. Rogue is gone?" Rion asked. They stared at him. Logan shows obvious concern. Ororo instinctively rubs his arm to comfort him. This didn't go unnoticed by Scott, Alex and Professor Xavier. Logan didn't mind it at all. He knew what she was doing and it felt good when she touched him.

Professor Xavier sent a telepathic message to Jean and Emma asking them to come the room they're in. Logan began to pace back and forth. Ororo watches him. She can tell he's worried about Rogue. Logan is also blaming himself for her leaving. Orion is hearing his thoughts.

"Don't blame yourself Logan." Rion said softly trying to give him some peace of mine.

"Stop reading his thoughts Rion." Ororo said.

"I can't help it. They're loud." Rion said to her.

"Then turn it off. I'm sure you can do that having all these abilities." Ororo said angrily.

"Yeah that's right resent me because I have multiple abilities." Rion countered.

"That's not why I resent you." Ororo said nastily.

"Enough you two." Professor Xavier said. Both Rion and Ororo turned their heads from each other.

Emma and Jean came racing into the room.

"Professor what's going on?" Emma asked.

"Rogue has left the mansion." Professor Xavier told them. Jean and Emma shared a look.

"Why?" Jean asked.

"Because of me. It's because of what happened last night." Logan said to them.

"Well we need to find her." Rion said to them.

"No shit Sherlock." Ororo said angrily. Rion frowned.

"I know how she can be located." Professor Xavier said.

"Oh yeah how?" Logan asked.

"Through cerebro." Professor Xavier told him. He then leaves the room heading down the hallway towards a door with a huge X on the front of it. Scott, Jean, Emma, Alex, Ororo, and Logan follow him. Rion trails behind. Xavier and company stand before a machine that scans Xavier's retinas.

"Welcome, Professor." The computer says before the doors open. Logan and Xavier move into a big, spherical room with a platform at the center. The others wait at the door.

"Welcome to Cerebro." Professor Xavier said.

"This certainly is a big, round room." Logan said

"The brainwaves of mutants are different from those of average humans. Cerebro allows me to find those brainwaves across great distances. It's how I plan to find Rogue." Professor Xavier explained.

"Why don't you just use it to find Magneto?" Logan asked.

"I've been trying. But he seems to have developed some way to shield himself from it." Professor Xavier said to them.

"How would he know how to do that?" Logan asked.

"Because he helped me build it. Now if you'll excuse me..." Professor Xavier said to him. Logan leaves the big room with cerebro in it leaving Professor to his task of locating Rogue. Xavier begins to put on a large metal helmet. The door closes once Logan exits. Xavier shuttles through a vast number of human minds until he finds Rogue. Which is much better special effects than it sounds like.

In the hall, Logan and the others waited patiently for the professor to finish locating Rogue. Logan kept glancing at Ororo who couldn't take her eyes off him. Both smiled at each other while leaning on the wall. Jean and Emma smile at their little encounter. Logan reaches out and gently nudges her hand. She responds by allowing him to take her hand in his. Their fingers lock together. Alex smirked while Scott looked away. Rion didn't say anything. He kept quiet fearing that he'd cause another argument between himself and his sister. Xavier joins the others again.

"She's at the train station." Professor Xavier said to them.

"Where is it?" Logan asked. He still had Ororo's hand in his.

"About two miles from here." Professor Xavier

Logan lets her hand go before he begins to walk off.

"Logan, you can't leave the mansion. It's just the opportunity Magneto's waiting for." Profesor Xavier said to him.

"Look, I'm the reason why she took off." Logan explained feeling guilty.

"We had a deal." Professor Xavier said.

"Professor, I can go with him to help bring Rogue back." Rion offered.

"No Rion. You're a celebrity. People will recognize you." Professor Xavier said. Rion nods. He understands the professor's reasoning for not allowing him to help.

"She'll be all right. She's just upset." Ororo said.

"Storm, Cyclops, find her. Bring her back." Professor Xavier said. "Emma, keep an eye on the activities with Rogue."

"Ok." Emma said nodding.

"We'll find her." Ororo whispered softly to him. Logan nods.

Scott and Ororo follow their orders, and Xavier moves away. Jean looks at Logan. He looks back at her. Scott and Ororo walk to one of the cars. Scott stops and looks around.

"What is it?" Ororo asked him.

"Where's my motorcycle?" Scott asked.

On the road, Logan rides Scott's motorcycle. He hits a special button on the handlebars... and the bike accelerates to about 300 miles per hour. Logan is frightened at first... and then gets to like it. As soon as their backs were turned, Logan headed for the garage. He sprinted their before Ororo and Scott could get there. He got on Scott's motorcycle, started the engine and took off. He smirked to himself. He hadn't met to take Scott's motorcycle but he felt it was his fault that Rogue ran away in the first place. He needed to be the one to bring her back.


	10. Captured

X-Men Story My Version

Chapter Ten: Captured

Rogue is sitting down in one of the seats on the train. She planned to run again. She felt guilty for hurting Logan. She hadn't met to but he had stabbed her in the chest so thinking quickly she used his healing abilities to heal herself. She blamed herself and Bobby did as well. How could he tell her to leave? Didn't he like her? Maybe he didn't like her. Logan must be pissed at her. She didn't blame him. She was mad at herself. She would always be cursed with never being able to touch someone without hurting them. Running away seemed to be the right thing to do so she didn't hurt anyone else. Little did she know that Logan was looking for her. Rogue sits, hooded. She looks ruefully at a mother and child, who touch freely. Logan walks up and sits next to her. She hadn't been expecting him.

"Hey." Logan said looking at her. Rogue stared at him. She didn't think he'd come looking for her. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Me too." She said to him.

"You runnin' again?" Logan asked.

"I heard the Professor was mad at me." Rogue told him.

"Who told you that?" Logan asked her.

"A boy at school." Rogue told him.

Back at the mansion, Bobby, John, and another boy walk through the halls of the mansion.

"When's the last time you saw her?" John asked.

"She was supposed to meet me for lunch." Bobby said to him as they walk past. The elevator opens... and another "Bobby" walks out. "Bobby" (Mystique) walks over to the door to Cerebro. His/her eyes morph into the Professor's just in time for the retinal scan.

"Welcome, Professor." The computer said. Mystique sabotages Cerebro.

Back at the train station, Storm and Cyclops arrive at the train station. Both decide to separate.

"You look around. I'll ask the cashier." Storm said to Cyclops who nods.

On train, Rogue and Logan continue their conversation.

"You think I should go back." Rogue asked.

"I think you should follow your instincts." Logan told her.

"The first boy I kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks. I can still feel him inside my head. And it's the same with you." Rogue explained. Rogue begins to dissolve into tears. Logan puts his hand around her hood. She sags against him.

"There's not a lot of people who would understand what you're goin' through. But I think this Xavier guy's one of 'em. He seems to genuinely want to help you. And that's a rare thing. For people like us." Logan told her. Train begins to move. "So what do you say? Want to go back? Give these geeks one more shot? Come on. I'll take care of you." Logan told her. He's come to care about the young brunette teen as if she was own. How the hell did that happen in such a short time? Logan chalked it to the fact that she's a teenager and needed guidance.

"You promise?" Rogue asked.

"Yuh. Yeah, I promise." Logan said to her. Rogue smiled as she leaned into him again.

"You think Ms. Monroe is a geek?" Rogue asked teasingly. She could sense how much he liked her. She looked up at him smiling.

"No." Logan said. "She's the exception." Rogue chuckled into his arm. Logan smiled. He hadn't heard her laugh like that. It was endearing to him.

At the train station, Cyclops is looking around. A little boy looks up at his visor like it's the coolest thing on Earth. He smiles at the kid who smiles back in admiration. His mom pulls him away.

"Come on." The boy's mother says.

Meanwhile, Storm is talking to the cashier.

"She's about 17... my height... brown hair..." Storm says to the cashier who looks he's trying to remember the young teen's description. Suddenly, Sabretooth is behind her, knocking a teenager out of line. Just as she turns, he grabs her neck and lifts her up. He roars in her face, choking her.

"Scream for me." Sabretooth says to her.

Cyclops sees Sabretooth, but doesn't see Toad, who scrabbles up the ceiling. Toad sticks out his tongue and grabs Cyclops' visor with it. Reflexively, Cyclops looks up, blasting a huge hole in the ceiling and blasting Toad, too. Cyclops turns away, squeezing his eyes tight shut.

Sabretooth continues to choke Storm. Her eyes white out. Sabretooth's hair stands on end. He sees a thunderhead in the sky, throws back his head and roars. Lightning strikes him, knocking him away from Storm and through the wall. Toad leaps down and nearly on top of Sabretooth.

"Quit playin' around." Toad tells him before leaping away. Sabretooth growls at him.

The train stops, loses power, and everything metal in it (except Logan) begins to shake. Finally the door bows outward, and Magneto levitates himself in. Logan extends his claws. The people in the seats look utterly terrified. Rogue looked scared as well. He didn't care about the humans. All he cared about was making sure Rogue was safe. Whoever this was destroying the train from the back was powerful. Logan would kill them if they weren't careful.

"You must be Wolverine." Magneto said to him floating onto the train. Magneto puts up a hand, and Logan's hands move to his sides. "That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body, does it?" Magneto gestures, and Logan levitates off the ground, his claws and skeleton stretching on an invisible rack.

"Stop! Stop it!" Rogue screams out.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Logan asked struggling to get free of Magneto's grip.

"You? My dear boy, whoever said I wanted you?" Magneto asked him.

Logan realizes what he means, and looks at Rogue. With a final gesture, Magneto sends Wolverine into the far wall. Rogue gets up and levitates a metal syringe from his belt and fires it at Rogue. She falls, unconscious.

"Young people." Magneto said as Toad leaps forward and lifts Rogue up off the floor of the train. Then leaps away. Magneto makes his exit leaving the scared humans alone. He wasn't going to kill them. Not today anyway.

Magneto, Sabretooth, and Toad (carrying Rogue) walk through the debris and out the front door...And into a dozen police cars and twenty cops with guns. One addresses them with a bullhorn.

"All right, freeze. Hold it. Hold it right there. Put your hands over your head. Now!" Head cop said to them trio.

Magneto smiles. Lifts up his hands. And lifts up two police cars with he brings them crashing down again. A few cops prepare to fire. Magneto yanks every gun in the courtyard away and points them all back at their owners.

"You homo sapiens and your guns." Magento said hold his hand up.

Suddenly, Sabretooth grabs Magneto's throat.

"That's enough, Erik." Sabretooth said not in his normal voice. Magneto knew that wasn't Sabretooth speaking. Since when did he call Magneto by his birth name?

"Let them go." Toad said.

"Why don't you come out where I can see you, Charles?" Magneto told him.

Charles was in a car nearby automobile, having been chauffeured by Jean. Rion is with them. He could sense two other mutants there. He recognized the brain activities. One being Scott and the other on conscious brain belonging to Logan.

"What do you..." Xavier said speaking through both Sabretooth and Toad.

"...want with her, Erik?" Sabretooth.

"Can't you read my mind?" Magneto asked. "What now? Free the girl? You'll have to kill me, and what will that accomplish? Let them pass that law and they'll have you in chains with a number burned into your forehead.

"It won't..." Sabretooth.

"...be that way." Professor Xavier said from the car.

"Then kill me and find out." Magneto said baiting Charles to do something. Professor Xavier doesn't respond. "Eh? Then release me." Toad begins to lope off, carrying Rogue with him. "Fine." The head cop's gun takes aim at him... and fires. The bullet spins on his forehead, but doesn't go in. More guns click, ready to fire. "Care to press your luck, Charles? I don't think I can stop them all!"

"AAAAA!" Head cop screams in pain as the bullet burns his forehead.

Sabretooth releases Magneto, recovering control of himself. Toad blinks and lopes back to Magneto.

"Still unwilling to make sacrifices. That's what makes you weak." Magneto asked. Unlike him Professor Xavier wasn't willing to sacrifice others for their cause. It wouldn't solve anything. A helicopter flies over the station. Mystique pilots it. It touches down, and the Brotherhood walks in. Magneto magnetically opens the door.

"Goodbye, Charles." Magneto said as he, Sabretooth along with Toad carrying an on conscious Rogue onto the helicopter. They make their escape.

Rion had climbed out of the car while Professor Xavier was distraction Magneto. He grabbed Scott and pulled him to the side near the side entrance of the train station. He could hear Ororo trying to wake Logan who was still out cold. He followed her brain activity until it was so loud she was practically in front of him.

"Sis." Rion said.

"What are you doing here?" Storm asked.

"I came with the professor and Jean." Rion told her. She glared at him but he ignored her glare and lifted Logan up. Logan begins to stir. "Come on Buddy. Up you go." He said lifting him. Logan attempts to stand on his feet. Rion Logan's around his shoulder while Ororo held his other arm. Both made their way to the side of the train entrance. Jean had pulled the car around to the side entrance of the train station.

"Scott." She said getting out of the driver's seat to help Scott into the back seat of the car. He was out of it. She closed the door. She then sees Rion coming towards the car with Ororo and Logan.

"Go get them out of here. I'm going to get Scott's bike." Rion told her. Jean nods. Ororo got in the car and scoots closer to Scott. Jean helps Logan into the back of the car the closes the door. She gets back into the driver's seat of the car and pulls off. Rion quickly runs towards the parking entrance of the train station, finds Scott's motorcycle, starts it and pulls off. He quickly catches up to Jean's car heading back to the mansion.


	11. Comfort

X-Men Story My Version

Chapter Eleven: Comfort

Both the Jean's car and Scott's motorcycle with Rion driving it arrived back at the mansion. Logan had fallen asleep in the car. He was leaning on her shoulder. She didn't mind it much. She was gently caressed his cheek. His scent felt so masculine to her. She loved it. She found herself thinking about Logan being a potential mate. He's certainly handsome and alluring enough for her. She always fancied herself as a lady of high standards. She didn't want a man who didn't want her. She had experienced this with her ex and ended it when he hadn't shown her that he loved her. It hurt her deeply to know that the man she had given her heart to hadn't done the same. She decided that if she was going to give her heart to another man that he had better be worth it. Though she was attracted to Logan, she didn't know if he was worth giving her heart to him. She was finding herself falling for him. It had been a while since she's been with another man but she didn't just want the physical relationship. She wanted him to love her and only have eyes for her. The question was did Logan have eyes for her? If she only knew.

Rion parked Scott's motorcycle in its normal space. Jean helped Scott out of the car. Alex came to help him. Emma showed up to the garage as well. She was well aware of what took place as she was listening and seeing the scene with Magneto play out in the professor's head. She decided to help Ororo get Logan back to his room. Logan had woken up but was a bit dizzy. Jean and Alex took Scott to their lab to relax.

Logan is washing his face. The professor had come to his room. Emma and Ororo are there to watch him make sure he's ok. Logan washes up, Xavier and Storm behind him.

"You said he was after me." Logan said angrily. Ororo could tell he was angry. He was also concerned about Rogue.

"I made a terrible mistake. His helmet was somehow designed to block my telepathy. I couldn't see what he was after until it was too late." Professor Xavier said to him. Logan makes for the door. Logan grabs his jacket. Ororo sees this.

"Where are you going?" Ororo asks him.

"I'm gonna find her." Logan said to her.

"How?" Emma asked following them. Professor Xavier was right behind them.

"The traditional way: look!" Logan said. He walks out. Storm walks after him.

"Logan, you can't do this on your own." Ororo called to him.

"Who's gonna help me? You? You've all done a bang-up job so far." Logan said frustrated. Ororo frowned at that. She knew he wasn't angry with them…just frustrated with himself and worried for Rogue.

"Then help us. Fight with us." Ororo asked him.

"Fight with you? Join the team? Be an X-Man? Who do you think you are?" Logan asked. Ororo looked away a moment and Logan knew in that instantly that he had angered her. "You're a mutant. The world's full of people who hate and fear you and you're wasting your time trying to protect them? I've got better things to do." He continued. Ororo knew he was right. She also knew that if they didn't stop Magneto then the human race didn't stand a chance. "You know, Magneto's right. A war is coming. You sure you're on the right side?"

"At least I've chosen a side." Ororo told him. Logan nods.

"I have to find her. It's my fault. This happened because of me." Logan told her. Ororo felt for him because he's still blaming himself. Ororo reached out and took his hand. Logan let her take his hand.

"Logan, you have to stop blaming yourself. Rogue doesn't blame you. We don't blame you. Fight by our side. We need you." Ororo said softly to him. Logan smiled at her then kisses her hand.

"I have to do this alone. I don't want you to get hurt." Logan said to her. Ororo smiled at that the sentiment. She's more than capable of handling herself. Logan lets her hand go and turns to through a door other than the one he was originally headed for. On the other side of it is Senator Kelly, looking pretty bad.

"I'm looking for Dr. Jean Grey." Senator Kelly said. Kelly collapses into Logan's arms.

Logan and Ororo had brought Senator Kelly to the lab. Senator Kelly finds himself surrounded by several of the X-Men. Rion, Scott, Alex, and Emma stand in the back ground while Jean stands over him. Ororo and Logan stand to the side of the lab table in which the Senator occupies. Charles Xavier comes closer.

"Senator Kelly? I'm Professor Charles Xavier." Professor Xavier introduced himself.

"I was afraid if I went to... hospital... they'd..." Senator Kelly said to him.

"Treat you like a mutant? We're not what you think. Not all of us." Professor Xavier said.

"Tell that to the ones who did this to me." Senator Kelly said bitterly.

Xavier moves into position behind Kelly's head.

"Senator, I want you to relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Professor Xavier said to him. Professor Xavier puts his hands on Kelly's head... and begins to read his mind.

Images of Kelly's mutation... and finally of the process that caused it. He can see Magneto, after the process, thoroughly drained. Mystique pries him from the machine and helps carry him away.

"Welcome to the Future...brother." Magneto said to him. Professor Xavier could see everything that happened to senator.

The group gathered in the living room with the exception of Ororo. All X-Men and Logan present including Rion, Emma, and Alex. Alex and Emma are sitting next to Jean and Scott on the couch. Logan is pacing. Rion is standing with his arms across his chest. "The machine appears to cause mutation in humans." Xavier explains.

"But the mutation is unnatural. Kelly's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately." Jean continues.

"What effect does it have on mutants?" Scott asked.

"There appears to be none. But I fear it will do serious harm to any normal person." Professor Xavier said.

"What does he want with Rogue?" Logan asked.

"It doesn't make sense." Alex asked. "Why would he need her?"

"I don't know." Professor Xavier said.

Logan paces restlessly.

"Wait. You said this machine draws its power from Magneto, and that it weakened him." Scott said thinking out loud.

"Yes... in fact, it nearly killed him..." Professor Xavier said. Rion looked up reading Scott's mind. He also read Logan's mind as well.

"He's gonna transfer his power to Rogue... and use her to power the machine." Logan said aloud.

"We gotta find her." Rion said.

On the statue of Liberty Island, A guard waves from the shore to a boat passing through.

The guard is then promptly stabbed from behind by Sabretooth. He dies immediately. The helmsman of the boat turns into Mystique. An identical-looking helmsman lies dead on the floor. On the shore, Toad jumps onto a guard's back, knocking him cold. Then he jumps another. From the boat Mystique is piloting, Magneto looks at Liberty. Rogue is with him, handcuffed. She really didn't know if she would be killed but was scared none the less.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Magneto asked.

"I've seen it." Rogue said.

"I first saw her in 1949. America was going to be the land of tolerance. Of peace." Magneto told her. Rogue looks at the dead helmsman.

"Are you going to kill me?" Rogue asked.

"Yes." Magneto responds.

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"Because there is no land of tolerance. There is no peace, not here, nor anywhere else. People around the world, women, children, die simply because they're born different from those in power. Well, after tonight, those in power will be just like us. They will return home as brothers." Magneto told her. "As mutants. Your sacrifice will mean our survival. I'll understand if that comes as little consolation."

Enter Sabretooth.

"Put her in the machine." Magneto informed him.

Ororo is in the lab. She didn't like that the senator was there but he was one of them now and couldn't turn him away. Besides, she wanted to show the senator that they weren't to be feared and that all mutants want is to be accepted, looked upon as an equal. Kelly calls into the darkness.

"Is anybody there?" Senator Kelly asked. Storm emerges from the darkness.

"Yes." Ororo said.

"Please don't leave me." Senator Kelly said.

Kelly grabs her wrist.

"Don't want to be alone." Senator Kelly said smiling.

"All right." Ororo said letting him take her arm. She wasn't a cruel person. Senator could see that in the young woman.

Storm notices that Kelly is leaking water like a sieve.

"Do you hate normal people?" Senator Kelly asked her.

"Sometimes." Ororo said to him.

"Why?" Senator Kelly asked.

"I suppose... I'm afraid of them." Ororo revealed. The truth was she pitied humans because they are afraid of what they don't know. Not all mutants were bad. Some of them could do good in the world. Much like the Professor Xavier and the X-men.

"Well... I think you've got one less person to be afraid of." Senator Kelly told her.

The end is painful, but quick. Kelly's every remaining cell turns into water. Ororo is utterly shocked. She freaks out and runs out of the lab.

In Xavier's Living Room, the group is still there discussing the situation at hand.

"I'm going to find Rogue. Scott, ready the Blackbird. Jean, get him a uniform." Xavier said.

"Wait... he's not coming with us, is he?" Scott asked. It wasn't that he didn't want Logan to go on this mission, he didn't know if Logan's ever done this before. If Logan was going, it would be his first mission.

"Yes." Xavier responds.

"He can go. We'll need him." Rion said. Scott glared at him.

"I agree." Alex said.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but he'll endanger the mission. He'll..." Scott

"Hey, I wasn't the one who tore the train station a new sun roof, pal." Logan retorted angrily.

"No, you were the one who stabbed Rogue through the chest." Scott responds the situation getting a little heated.

"Scott." Jean said scolding him.

"That was out of line." Emma adds.

"Look why don't you take your little mission and…" Logan said angrily putting on his jacket.

Ororo bursting into the living room.

"Senator Kelly is dead." Ororo said.

"I'm going to find her." Professor Xavier said.

Xavier looks from Cyclops to Logan.

"Settle this." Professor Xavier said leaving the living room.

"He's going." Emma said firmly.

"I agree." Alex said again.

"What's going on?" Ororo asked.

"Cyclops here doesn't want me going on the mission to save Rogue." Logan told her.

"You're gonna join us?" Ororo asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. The others noticed it.

"Yes. I'm coming." Logan said smirking. Ororo smirked. She was glad he was going to fight by their side.

"We need him." Rion said.

"For once my brother and I agree on something. Besides there's strength in numbers." Ororo said. Had Rion heard her right? Was she agreeing with him.

"I agree with that." Emma said.

"What about you Jean?" Scott asked.

"We do need him." Jean said. Scott looked at all the faces in the room and realized he was out numbered. He sighed heavily.

"Fine." Scott said as they all made their way out of the living room. Scott led the way to the lower level. Jean took his hand in hers. Emma drapes her around under Alex's. Ororo slid her hand into Logan's. He gladly took it. Rion lagged behind. He watched Logan and Ororo hold hands and smirked. This was likely to be a cool yet dangerous mission. Could Logan hold his own?


	12. Cerebro Disaster

X-Men Story My Version

Chapter Twelve: Cerebro Disaster

Professor Xavier heads for cerebro. The computer let him in then closes the door. Professor Xavier had no idea that Mystique had sabotaged the machine. Xavier tries to operate Cerebro again...but Mystique's sabotage goes into effect, giving Xavier massive feedback. He doesn't even make it out of the room, falling out of his chair.

"Oh on." Rion said aloud stopping dead in his tracks sensing that Professor Xavier was hurt. Emma and Jean stopped along with him. Both looked over at him past Logan and Ororo. Rion had a grim look on his face. He then sprints to the room where cerebro is. Jean and Emma are in tow followed by Scott and Alex. Logan and Ororo were close behind. "Professor!" Rion screamed. He forces the doors open. They find the professor on the floor not far from his wheel chair. They rush over to him.

"Oh god." Emma said worried.

"Professor can you hear me?" Jean asked.

"Pick him up?" Ororo asked. Rion leans down and lifts Professor into his arms carrying him to the lab. The others are behind him.

"Put him on the table." Jean said as she gets to work on helping the professor. Jean, Emma and Ororo stayed busy. Emma and Ororo removed his clothes and placed a white cloth over him. Alex put his wheelchair to side for the moment he woke up. Scott watched helplessly. Logan wasn't a doctor so he didn't know. Rion paced from one side to the next in the background. He wondered what could've happened to the professor. Then it hit him. The mutant who's scent was foreign had been here and might have somehow sabotaged cerebro. He decided to speak up about it.

"Someone sabotaged cerebro." Rion said aloud.

"That's pretty obvious dude." Alex said.

"I know but I said this early. When Rogue was here, she was outside talking to someone." Rion said remembering.

"Bobby." Logan added.

"Yes." Rion said.

"Wait, you spoke to Rogue?" Scott asked.

"Yeah at the train station." Logan told him.

"What did she say?" Ororo asked.

"She said that Bobby told her to leave because of what happened with me and her." Logan said frowning. Rion frown harder. It suddenly dawned on him what had happened.

"Shit!" Rion cursed aloud. They looked at him. Only Jean and Emma knew what he was thinking. Both frowned hard.

"Rion, what is it?" Ororo asked.

"This was a set up. Magneto knew about Rogue because of the attack on Logan before you and Scott brought him here. They knew she could absorb another mutant's abilities." Rion told them.

"What does that mean?" Logan asked.

"Rogue wasn't talking to Bobby on the bench earlier. She was actually talking to Mystique." Rion said as everyone stiffened at the thought.

"So Mystique posing as Bobby convinced Rogue to leave and head for the bus station." Jean said.

"That's how Magneto knew where Rogue was." Alex adds.

"So she entered the mansion and damaged cerebro." Emma said.

"Shit!" Rion said as he left the lab in a hurry. Jean rubs Scott's shoulders before leaving the lab. She finds Rion looking around trying to figure out how Mystique sabotaged cerebro.

A load of diodes are hooked to Xavier's head. He appears to be a vegetable. The other X-Men stand around him. Logan is first to leave.

"I'm sorry." Logan told Scott. Now wasn't the time for a fight or an argument.

Logan was walking down the hall past cerebro and stops upon the changing room. The room with the X-Men uniforms in them. He stops upon seeing Ororo. She was sitting on one of the chairs thinking. He thought she was the most beautiful he's ever seen. He watched her a moment wondering if she was ok. Of the three women, she seemed to be the one who kept everyone and everything together. Jean was the smart one and Emma was the one with the sense of humor. He could tell she was tough as nails yet still showed her vulnerability. Plus she's sexy as fuck and Logan wanted her. Ororo stood up to lean against the wall. She's worried about the professor. She's worried for Rogue. Could things get any worse for them? Logan sees her and goes over to her.

"You ok?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah." Ororo said smiling. "No." She said as her smile disappeared. "I'm so worried for the professor and Rogue. Things are just so crazy. You know?" She asked. Logan nods. He goes over to her.

"The professor is going to be fine. We're going to save Rogue. Don't worry about it ok?" Logan told her.

"How can you be so positive? You've only been here a short time." Ororo asked. Logan took her hand in his.

"I know I haven't been here that long but I've never met a group of people dedicated to protecting and caring so much about their own kind. You guys took me in, took Rogue in, showed us kindness. That goes a long way in my book. You guys have a good thing going here. You guys give me a reason to be positive. Especially you beautiful Ororo Monroe." Logan said to her. Ororo stared at him lovingly. She smiled at him. His closeness made her heart skip a beat. Logan had never felt this way about another woman. He had never known love like this or at the very least hadn't remembered this feeling. He leaned down closing the distance between he and Ororo. Their face inches apart. Then their lips touched softly. Ororo pulled back a moment before the two embraced in a sultry lip lock. Ororo's hands were all over Logan's chest. His were all over her torso. The kiss was hot. Both knew this was bad timing but they couldn't help themselves. They've been tiptoeing around each other long enough. This was bound to happen. Logan slid his tongue in her mouth. His tongue tasted like cigars and alcohol but Ororo didn't mind it. Her tongue tasted sweet like she had been eating watermelons. Both moaned feeling the heat building up between them. Logan moved from kissing her mouth to sucking on the small of her neck. This drove Ororo nuts. His hands are firmly on her breasts. Both were in the heat of the moment. They hadn't realized that Emma and Alex were watching. Ororo opens her eyes to catch them staring wearing smirks.

"Oh shit." She said pulling away suddenly. Logan looked at her fluster. Then turned towards the door to catch the amused looks on Emma and Alex's face.

"That was hot." Emma said as Alex chuckled.

"How long were you two standing there?" Ororo asked.

"Long enough to watch the peep show." Alex said smirking.

"We were just talking." Logan said.

"That didn't sound like talking to me." Emma said. Ororo smirked. Despite being worried about the professor and Rogue, she needed a distraction.

Jean and Rion are continuing to search for whatever device Mystique used to sabotage cerebro. He touches her hand lightly while she looks above the metal compartment. She pulls her hand away instantly. Rion tries to open the little door on the small compartment but is pushed away by Jean.

"Jean, let me help." Rion said softly.

"I got this." Jean said to him. Rion stepped away from her. She hadn't met to push him away but she and Scott were the only two other than Professor Xavier that knew what they were doing. Alex came into the room with cerebro. He was followed by Ororo and Logan.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Jean's trying to fix cerebro and won't let me help." Rion said frustrated.

"That's because you don't know what you're doing." Ororo said to him.

"And you do?" Rion retorts back.

"Yes." She yelled back. She lied she didn't know how to fix that cerebro but didn't want him to know that.

"I was just trying to help." Rion yelled. "You're always yelling at me and coming down on me."

"You deserve it and news flash, no one wants your help." Ororo yelled back. Rion waved his hands at her and then leaves.

"I'll go talk to him." Alex said as he went after Rion.

"I need some air." Ororo said walking past Logan. He looked at Jean then followed Ororo. She had gone back upstairs.

Alex found Rion hitting the bag in the dojo. He knew Rion was trying to help. Why everyone gave him such a hard time was beyond him.

"You ok?" Alex asked him.

"I'm fine." Rion responds. With his back to him.

"No your not." Alex said as Rion stopped hitting the pad.

"My sister is always on mu ass. She literately hates my guts. I don't understand what I did to make her hate me so much." Rion said to him.

"Dude she doesn't hate you. I think Roh is just missing her parents. That's all." Alex said to him.

"They were my parents to. I never got the chance to know them." Rion said.

"Listen, I know you two will eventually work out your issues but need to focus on getting Rogue back and stopping Magneto's plan." Alex told him.

"Yeah you're right." Rion said.

"Come on." Alex said as both guys left the dojo.

"You don't like him very much do you?" Logan asked Ororo. He found her sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Who?" Ororo asked without looking at him.

"Your brother." Logan told her.

"I don't want to talk about it Logan."

"Why not?" He asked her.

"Because it's too painful." Ororo said her voice cracking a bit as if she's hold back her tears.

He seems harmless." Logan said to her.

"You don't know him like I do." Ororo responds.

"No but I am a good judge a character. For instance I can see how much Rion loves you wants a relationship with you. I also see that you put up this wall to keep him getting close." Logan told her. Ororo didn't say anything because she knew he was right. Logan sat down next to her.

"Logan I don't want to talk about it." Ororo said to him.

"Ok but promise me one thing." Logan asked.

"What?"

"When you're ready to talk you come find me." Logan told her. Ororo smiled before as Logan kissed her forehead. He stood and left the kitchen leaving Ororo to her thoughts

Cyclops is last to leave. He looks at the professor's unblinking face.

"You can still hear me, can't you?" Scott asked.

Jean makes some adjustments, reversing the sabotage. She starts to leave, then stops.

"You taught me everything in my life that was ever worth knowing... and I want you to know, if anything happens, I'll take care of them." Scott whispers to professor.

Scott leaves Xavier's bedside... just in time to see Jean trying on Cerebro.

"Jean!" Scott screams. He runs toward her. "Jean, no!" The door closes in front of him.

Jean's face contorts in pain as she uses Cerebro. She crumples to a sitting position as Scott opens the door and gets to her.

"Jean! Jean, speak to me, please." Scott called to her.

"I know where Magneto's going." Jean told him.

Emma, Alex and Rion rush into the room.

"Jean, you ok?" Alex asked.

"She used cerebro." Scott told them.

"You know where Magneto took Rogue." Emma said.

"Get Logan and Ororo. We need to come up with a plan." Scott told them. They nod the leave. "Jean, come on baby stand up." Scott said helping Jean to her. They head out of the room and the doors close behind them.


	13. The Plan

X-Men Story My Version

Chapter Thirteen: The Plan

In the planning room, a three-dimensional map of metal illustrates the points of the various X-Men as they talk. Logan stands next to Ororo while Rion is to his other side. Emma and Alex stand next Jean on her left while Scott is on her right.

"The U. N. summit is on Ellis Island, here. Magneto will be launching his attack from the Statue of Liberty, here." Scott said going over the plan.

"He doesn't know his machine kills, and if he gives Rogue enough power..." Ororo continues.

"He could wipe out everyone in New York." Jean adds. Rion frowns hard.

"We'll fly the Blackbird in here, come in around the far end of Ellis Island." Scott said. "Rion, you'll fly ahead of us to set up a check point of landing then pull us in." He continued as Rion nods. Logan wondered why he wouldn't be on the jet with them.

"What about harbor patrol? Radar?" Logan asked.

"If they have anything that could pick up our ship, they deserve to catch us." Scott said to him.

"We've got the coolest plane in the world." Alex said to him. Logan smirked. "You've seen it." He adds.

"Alright let's suit up." Ororo said as the group left the planning room. The seven head to the uniform room and begin to put on their individual X-Men out fits. Logan was given a uniform. It felt a little tight but still fit. Ororo's outfit has a cape on. Rion's does as well accept his is male version. Kind if like superman's cape. Emma is uniform is a blue halter top with the X logo on it while the pants are skin tight. Her belly button is showing. Alex's uniform is similar to Scott's except that his gloves have a device to control how much energy blast he shoots out of his hands.

The seven head for the jet. Jean gets a communicator for Rion. He plants the device over his left ear then places his helmet over his head.

"Thanks." He said as Jean nods. She boards the plane with Scott, Ororo, Logan, Emma and Alex. "See you in the skies." Rion said before he levitates off the ground. Logan watches him from the plane as Rion is levitated next to the jet. Logan can see him.

"He can fly." Ororo said to Logan reading his expression having glanced in his direction.

A large panel opens up in the ground, swallowing up a basketball. The Blackbird comes out of it and takes off.

The students watch, fascinated. Mystro levitates higher in the air and the zips off. whenever the team are on missions, they never use their real names, instead they use their given X names.

Inside of the blackbird, Logan zips up his new uniform. Cyclops pilots.

"You actually go out in these things?" Logan asked.

"What would you prefer... yellow spandex?" Cyclops asked.

"He'd look hot in spandex." Storm comments earning a chuckle from Jean and and Frost. Logan gyrates his eyebrows at Ororo who looks back him and smiles.

"Jeez, can we focus on the mission?" Havok asked smirking.

"Mystro, you ok out there?" Jean asked.

"Of course." Mystro said from outside the plane. "You know me. I'm ready for anything."

"Good. Stay stealthy." Cyclops told him. "When we get close the bridge, go invisible."

"Will do." Mystro said pulling away from the blackbird.

"Why doesn't he fly in blackbird with us?" Logan asked.

"He doesn't need to be in the blackbird when he can fly as fast as the jet does." Havok responds.

"Faster." Mystro adds from outside. Everyone smirks. Storm rolled her eyes.

"Hey Logan needs an X-Men name." Havok said. Logan looked at him like he was nuts. "We all have one."

"We don't use our real names on missions Logan." Frost told him.

"What about Jean?" Logan asked.

"She does have one but hates it." Havok told him. Jean looked over at him smirking.

"What is it?" Logan asked curiously.

"Phoenix." Havok revealed.

"That's actually pretty cool." Logan said. Jean rolled her eyes.

"See. Even Logan thinks its cool." Storm told her. Jean shakes her head laughing.

"It fits" Mystro said to her through their telepathy. He didn't want Scott, Havok, Logan or his sister to hear his thoughts. The only other person who'd pick up on his thoughts other than Jean was Frost. Frost caught it as well.

"You would think that." Jean thought back to him through telepathy. Emma chuckled using her telepathy.

"What would Logan's X name be?" Havok asked. Everyone thought about that. Including Mystro who is listening from out side.

"He's got clause like a cat. How about Tiger." Frost said as they chuckled.

"Nah!" Havok said.

"Lion." Frost said.

"Nah!" Havok said.

"Wolverine." Storm said.

"That's cool how did you come up with that name?" Havok asked.

"It's in his dog tag around his neck." Storm responds.

"How would you know that?" Jean asked.

"Maybe because she made out with him back at the mansion. This earns a chuckles from Havok and Jean.

FROST!" Storm yells to her.

"What? You two looked rather aroused." Frost said as Jean and Havok continued laughing. Logan smirked.

"Ok didn't need to know that." Cyclops said.

"That makes two of us." Mystro said.

"Shut up Rion." Storm said.

"Hey don't yell at me cause got caught with your pants down." Mystro said. The others continued laughing.

"My pants weren't down." Storm yelled.

"Enough. Let's focus on the mission." Cyclops said. Logan smirked. All this fuss over him was pretty exciting. He wouldn't tell Ororo but he didn't mind they'd been caught making out. It was a turn on to him.

"When did you see his dog tags?" Havok asked. "It's not around his neck now."

"Before Sabretooth hit him with the tree trunk." Storm answered.

The Blackbird comes around the bridge. It was silent for a moment.

"Going invisible." Mystro said as his entire body disappears in the air but he's still flying and passes under the bridge before the blackbird.

"There's the bridge. Storm, some cover, please." Cyclops asks.

Storm's eyes go blank.

Fog rolls up. The Blackbird sweeps into it, then turns on its infrared scanner.

At the Statue Of Liberty, Magneto observes the sudden fog and knows what it means.

"Mystique, Toad, stay sharp. We're not alone." Magneto told them. "And you stay here. Once I give my power to the girl, I'll be temporarily weakened. You'll be my only defense." Magneto said to Sabretooth. Sabretooth looks touched.

A couple are staring out into the night at observing the Statue of Liberty.

"Looks like a storm is coming." The male said to him. The wife nods.

Mystro lands a few away from the Statue of Liberty. He looks up at the beauty and smiles. His body stays invisible as he continues his stealthiness.

"The Mystro has landed on Liberty island." Mystro said into his communicator.

"What's your position Mystro?" Havok asked.

"Ten feet from the lady herself. You can bring blackbird my way unseen."

"Copy that Mystro." Alex said.

"Stay low. We're on our way." Storm said.

"Copy that." Mystro said as he does as he's told. He kneeled down and began scope out the area using his telescopic vision. He could see Rogue up top of the Statue of Liberty. He could see Sabretooth and Magneto lingeting near her. He could see Toad and Mystique in the entrance of the Statue of Liberty gift shop.

"What do you see Mystro?" Frost asked. Reading his thoughts.

"I see Rogue. They have her tied to the top if the Statue of Liberty. Magneto and Sabretooth are near by." Mystro says to them.

"They're not alone. Where are Toad and Mystique?" Logan asked.

"They were at the front of the Statue of Liberty gift shop." Mystro said trying to find them. "Shit I lost them. I can smell Mystique's scent. I also smell Toad's funky ass." He said. Havok and Frost laughed. Logan smirked.

"No worries. We're our way." Cyclops said to him.

"Copy that." Mystro said.

Underneath the fog, the Blackbird returns to full visibility. It hovers fifteen feet above the water.

Cyclops turns off a few switches, too quickly. The Blackbird falls the last fifteen feet. It floats.

"Sorry." Cyclops said.

"You call that a landing?" Logan said feeling a little ill from the plane ride. Logan hates flying due to his fear of heights. Jean was calming his nerves. Frost and Mystro were helping.

"Mystro, you're up." Jean told him.

Mystro spots the blackbird twenty feet away from him. He takes his glove off then sticks his hand out in front of himself. Using his telepathy, Mystro concentrated and pulled the Blackbird towards himself. Cyclops turned the blackbird off and everyone exited the jet.

"Nice work." Cyclops comments.

"Thanks." Mystro said.

"Alright. Let's do this." Logan said as the seven X-men moved stealthily towards the Statue of Liberty.


	14. UN Summit

X-Men Story My Version

Chapter Fourteen: UN Summit

Leaders of different countries gather to discuss the mutant registration act. There's a podium where they're expecting someone to speak. They have no idea the danger they're in.

The seven X-men make their way towards the front entrance of the Statue Of Liberty. Cyclops looks up.

"The torch?" Cyclops asked Mystro.

"Yes. That's where she is." Mystro said as they entered the gift shop.

The X-Men walk quietly through. TV: ...festive garden-party atmosphere as they traversed the tight security...Logan sets off the metal detectors. He puts his claws through them, silencing them. To Cyclops' dirty look, he extends one claw, giving Cyclops the finger. Mystro, Storm, Havok and Frost laugh. Jean shook her head smirking. Cyclops grins angrily.

Behind them, a scale-model Statue of Liberty opens its yellow eyes.

Logan sniffs. He isn't the only one. Mystro sniffed the air as well. Both gave each other a look. Storm caught it.

"What is it Logan?" Storm asked.

"Someone's here." Logan told her.

"I smell it too." Mystro said.

"Where?" Cyclops asked.

"I don't know. Keep your eye open." Logan said.

"I do." Mystro said turning back towards the big statue that was there. It's disappeared. Mystro frowned hard. "The sent is the same as it was back at the mansion." He said. No paid attention to him moving about in gift shop.

Logan goes off on his own.

"Logan...!" Cyclops called to him. "Dammit." He cursed. Logan comes back. "Anything?"

"I know there's someone here. I just can't see him." Logan said. Mystro frowns hard.

"That's not Logan." Mystro said aloud. As Logan passes Cyclops, he extends his claws. Another "Logan" tackles him. The two tussle briefly, moving into a side room. Cyclops aims his visor, not sure which to blast. The team readies themselves for a fight.

"Wait!" Both Logans said in unison. The false Logan slashes a panel and a door closes them off.

"Shit!" Havok curses then going over him. He and Mystro try to open the door. Cyclops steps back a couple of paces, ready to blast it open.

"All right, back up..." Cyclops said

Out of nowhere leaps the Toad. He knocks Cyclops into a glass display case, stunning him. This keeps them from disturbing the battle between Logan and Mystique. Then he sticks his tongue to another door, walling Cyclops off from the group.

"Go help Wolverine." Mystro tells Havok who nods and goes to find another way past the wall.

He sticks his tongue to the ceiling and kicks both Jean and Storm. Then he sticks his tongue to Storm's leg. Storm tries to summon wind, but she can't get up enough to stop Toad from hurling her onto the second-floor catwalk. Frost uses her telepathy to hurt Toad who seems stunned and backs up. Jean sees Mystro coming at Toad with a flying kick. Using her telekinesis she sends Toad up in the air colliding with Mystro's foot. Toad is stunned but shakes it off. He spins around and manages to kick Mystro back. Mystro collides with a table. He's stunned. Toad turns to face Jean and Frost who have recovered. He does a little dance, and then leaps at her. He hangs in midair. Jean is keeping him there with her mind. Frost sends several small statues of liberty figurines at Toad's head. He groans before spitting out to wads of goo at their faces. It hardens instantly and she releases him. Both are stunned.

Storm peers over the catwalk, still looking woozy. Mystro sees this. Toad leaps up to the walk. Storm puts out a hand to stop him. Mystro leaps up over the railing and lands in front of Storm protecting her. Toad steps back and smirks.

"You wanna fight huh?" Toad asks.

"No one messes with my sister." Mystro said. Storm all but rolled her eyes but in the back of her mind was glad her brother was there. She could hold her own but his martial arts skills were immaculate.

"Let's see what you've got." Toad said to him getting into a fight stance. Mystro mirrored his stand with one of his own. Storm watched from behind. Toad started the fight off by throwing a few kicks. Mystro blocked them and mirrored his kicks with several of his own. Toad blocked a few but one of them landed sending him flying back onto several tables. Toad was back on his feet in a matter of seconds and went on the attack. He landed several kicks to Mystro who tried to block them but was taken down. Toad then lands a couple of powerful kicks later to Storm sending her falling down the elevator shaft. Mystro sees this and is angered.

"NNNOOOOO!" Mystro said. Anger written on his face.

Toad makes a silly little "pbbbbb" "too bad" sound, grabs a crowbar, and twirls it.

Cyclops blasts open the wall. The first thing he sees is Jean and Frost struggling with the goo and still can't breathe.

"Jean! Frost!" Cyclops said to them. "Hold on." He said Cyclops adjusts his visor, and blasts the goo off her face. Then does the same for Frost. "You girls ok?"

"Yes." Jean said to him coughing catching her breathe.

"Thanks." Frost said doing the same.

Thinking his sister is done for, Mystro is angered. His eyes begin to go white. Electricity begins to move within his eyes and through is body and extract from his hands. Toad sees this and smirks. Mystro gets to his feet.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Mystro yells before shooting electricity volts at him. Toad moves away from the volts very scared. His eyes go wide in shock. They both stop in dead in their tracks hearing the crackling of thunder and lightning. Mystro smirks knowing that it's his sister who's doing that. One of the traits they both share is that they can control and manipulate Electricity. Hers stems from lightning while his pure electrical energy. Both make for a deadly combination. Toad looks back at the elevator shaft where he dropped Storm. It's sparking with lighting and howling with wind. It opens, and Storm flies through it. She's focused her power at last. "Your ass is grass now!" Mystro says smirking. The electricity still moving through him. His electrical powers helps him to avoid the wind Storm is blowing their way. His stance is firm, feet unmoving.

"Don't you people ever die?" Toad asks. Toad tries to walk forward to attack her again, but he's blasted back by a wind that seems to double in strength with every few seconds. It blows him right out of the shop, and only his tongue keeps him hanging on to the railing over the water.

Storm's eyes narrow in amusement. She isn't the only one who's amused. Mystro is practically laughing his ass off.

"Do you know what happens to a toad when it's struck by lightning?" Storm asked Toad.

A thunderhead booms.

"Should we show him sis?" He asked. Storm smirks moving towards him. She nods. Mystro sends a voltage at Toad's back. Toad cries out as his body shakes a little from the voltage. Using the voltage, Mystro sends him through the glass doors outside. The blast sends him in the air. Mystro holds him there. Toad's body trembles in midair. He uses his tongue to stead himself.

"The same thing that happens to everything else." Storm told him. Lightning strikes Toad shocking him. Both Mystro and Storm release him. He falls into the lake.

"Asshole!" Mystro said as he and Storm turned and headed back into the gift shop which is now torn to shreds. Both high five each other. The one moment they worked together as a team.


	15. Two Wolverines

X-Men Story My Version

Chapter Fifteen: Two Wolverines

Logan glared at the fake version of himself. His claws retract from within his hands. The fake version of him mirrors the move. Logan makes the first move going on the attack. The fake version of him easily evaded his attacks and blew a kiss at him. This angered Logan who goes on the attack again. She evades Logan's attacks countering with some moves or her own. She connects sending Logan back to the floor. Logan gets back to his feet going on the attack again. The fake wolverine does a spinning hook kick and changes into the blue skinned, yellow eyed mutant named Mystique landing on the floor. She licks her lips at him. This angers Logan. He goes at her again catching her with a few punches of his own. Mystique flips over him and kicks him at the same time. Logan tries to stab her but misses and ends up cutting the gate. He's met with a kick to his groin by Mystique who smirks at this. Logan doubles over in pain holding his groin.

"_Bitch!_" Logan mutters under his breathe. Suddenly he smells another mutant on the scene. He knows the scent. It's Havok who is nearby. Suddenly Havok jumps out at Mystique kicking in the back sending her to the floor. She's surprised by the attack and looks to her left to see the mutant who attacked her. Havok smirked. His stance is that of martial arts thanks in part to Mystro.

"Goin somewhere blue?" Havok asked. Mystique smirked. So did Logan, both for different reasons. "You ok Logan?"

"Never better." Logan said getting to his feet. "Let's take care of this bitch."

"My pleasure." Havok said as both went on the attack. Mystique did her best to dodge their attacks. It wasn't working. She was hit from several martial arts kicks and punches by Havok and Logan cut her side a few times. She uses a back flip kick to knock them both down. She then disappears. "Shit!" Havok said.

"Where the hell did she go?" Logan asks.

"I don't know." Havok said as they looked around for her. "Bitch is fast." Havok said as they went looking for her.

Storm comes upon Logan. Logan is holding stock still, sniffing the air. Havok doesn't recognize that this isn't Storm.

"Logan? Is that you?" Storm said to him.

"SSSShhhhh." Logan said sniffing the air again. Then he found the scent.

"Logan what's wrong?" Havok asked.

"The other one ain't far away." Logan said looking around.

"We've got to regroup." Storm said to them.

"She's right. We need to get back to the group." Havok told him.

"I know, but there's a problem." Logan said aloud. Suddenly Logan turns and plants his claws into Storm's guts. Havok is shocked. Storm screams. Her eyes go white. "You're not part of the group." He said. Storm extends claws like Logan's, but they quickly melt back into her knuckles. She turns back into Mystique and collapses.

"Dude, how did you know?" Havok asked smiling.

"Her scent didn't didn't belong." Wolverine said to him. "The bitch had to go."

"Nice!" Havok said smiling. Logan smiled.

Logan and Havok caught up with Cyclops, Jean and Frost. Cyclops aims his visor at Logan.

"Hey! It's me." Logan said.

"Wait bro it's really him." Havok told him holding up his hands.

"Prove it." Cyclops asked.

"You're a dick." Logan said as they chuckled.

"Okay." Cyclops said.

Storm shows up over the railing with Mystro behind her.

"Hey." Storm said to them.

"You guys ok?" Mystro asked.

"How do we know it's you?" Jean asked.

"I don't think you want me to answer that?" Storm answers.

"I really do." Jean said.

"Jean it's really Roh." Mystro said to them.

"You'd say cause she's your sister." Jean said to them.

"Jean." Storm said.

"Tell me something that only we would know?" She asked.

"Jean don't..." Havok tried to say before being cut off by Storm.

"Ok fine." Storm said. "When we were nineteen, you and Scott had phone sex while were on vacation in Vegas." She said aloud. Havok, Frost, Mystro and Logan all chuckled. Storm smirked. Cyclops and Jean looked embarrassed.

"I can't believe you did that bro." Havok said smirking.

"I was missing her." Cyclops said to him.

"Didn't know you had it in you." Logan said to Cyclops patting him on the shoulder on the way by him.

"I can't believe you were listening." Jean said as the seven made their way to the torch.

"I couldn't help myself. It was hot." Storm said as they continued chuckling.

"You should hear the stuff in their heads." Frost said to them.

"I have and I gotta say very hot." Mystro said. He said as Havok, Frost, Logan and Storm chuckled.

"So juvenile." Jean said as the group continued up towards the torch of the statue of liberty.


	16. Save The Day

X-Men Story My Version

Chapter Sixteen: Save The Day

The X-Men climb up. They are now in the head of the statue, within view of the torch. Wolverine stops. He and Mystro both smelled the copper. He knew instantly who it was. He also smelled another mutant.

"Everybody get out of here." Logan said to them.

"What's wrong?" Jean asked.

"I can't move." Logan told them. Logan rotates slowly like a dervish, then gets thrown up and pinned against a wall. Brass supports rip themselves from inside Liberty's head. Cyclops blasts a couple of them, but soon they've secured all the X-Men. Cyclops and Jean are pinned facing each other, eye to eye. Frost and Havok are pinned facing each other as well. His hands are pinned out in front of Frost aimed at her. If he loses control she could be hurt. Mystro was pinned on his back next to Storm. None of them are able to move. Magneto levitates into the room.

"My brothers. Welcome." Magneto said to them. He looks at Logan. "And you. Let's point those claws of yours in a safer direction, shall we?"

Logan struggles, but soon his arms fold themselves against his will and a brass band wraps them in place. Sabretooth drops down behind Magneto.

"You'd better close your eyes." Magneto said to Cyclops. Sabretooth removes Cyclops' visor. Cyclops does as he's told. "And you." Talking to Havok. "Try not to blast her." Havok snorted while Frost gave him a dirty look.

"Storm. Fry him." Cyclops asked her.

"Oh yes. A lightning bolt into a big copper conductor. I thought you lived in a school." Magneto told her. "Mystique? Mystique?"

"I've seen Senator Kelly." Jean told him.

"So the good senator survived his fall. And the swim to shore. He's become even more powerful than I'd imagined." Magneto said proud of himself. He had no idea that the good senator was dead.

"He's dead." Jean said to him.

"It's true. I saw him die. Like those people down there will die." Storm said.

"Are you sure you saw what you saw?" Magneto asked. Storm didn't say anything.

On Ellis Island summit, a diplomat talks.

"...For those who are unaware of the historical significance..." A diplomat speaks. Many reporters translate his words into numerous languages as there are world leaders from different countries in attendance.

"Why can none of you understand what I'm trying to do? Those people down there control our fates and the fates of every mutant on the planet. Well, soon our fates will be theirs." Magneto told them.

"Somebody please help!" Rogue screamed and cried.

"You're so fulla shit. If you were really so righteous, it'd be you in that thing." Logan told her.

Magneto looks coldly at Logan. Then he levitates himself up and out of the statue's head. Through a number of fireworks. And into the torch. Logan struggles against the brass. Finally, he extends his claws, cutting through the brass... and his own body. Logan falls to the floor.

"LOGAN!" Jean called out to him.

"LOGAN!" Storm called to him. "PLEASE WAKE UP!" She asked of him but he didn't move.

"FUCK!" Mystro said struggling with trying to get out of his restraints.

Magneto pulls Rogue to him by her handcuffs.

"I'm sorry, my dear." Magneto said to her.

"Please don't do this." Rogue pleads. Magneto touches Rogue's face.

Sabretooth looks down over Logan. Picks him up. Logan drives his claws into Sabretooth's guts. Storm sighs thankful he's still alive. For a moment she thought he was dead. Sabretooth roars and punches Logan out the side of Liberty's head. A long fight scene follows, during which Logan retrieves his dog tag from Sabretooth.

"This is mine." Logan told him. Sabretooth knocks Logan off the top of the statue. Logan digs his claws in near Liberty's ear. They come through the inside of the statue, just between Cyclops and Jean. Logan begins climbing back up.

Sabretooth drops back into the inside of the head and runs a claw over Storm's neck.

"You owe me a scream." Sabretooth said to her. Mystro growls loudly earning a chuckle from Sabretooth. No way this boy could take him. Sabretooth was an animal with primal instincts. Mystro however was not like any ordinary mutant. The guy had twenty mutant abilities that went well with his martial arts skills. If he wasn't restrained he'd kill Sabretooth for touching his sister.

Logan drops in behind him.

"Hey, bub. Get your hands off my lady." Logan said to him. The others smirked for a moment realizing that Logan had just claimed Storm as his woman.

"You're lady huh?" Sabretooth said to Logan smirking. He turned back to Storm and leaned into her. He sticks out his tongue and licks her cheek. Storm turns her head frowning in disgust. This earns growls from both Mystro and Logan.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Logan told him. "Jean." He called out to her. She knew exactly what he met from reading his mind. Mystro knew what he was up to as well picking up on his thoughts. Frost and Havok watched.

"Scott, when I tell you, open your eyes." Jean told him.

"No!" Cyclops said to her.

"Trust me." Jean told him.

"I can't Jean. I'll hurt you." Cyclops said to her. "Please don't make me do it." He said to her.

"Baby, listen to me. Trust me. You won't hurt me. Do as I say." Jean said to him. He nods.

Logan holds up Cyclops' visor.

"You lose something?" Logan said to Sabretooth who dropped Cyclops' visor during their fight.

Jean levitates it out of Logan's hand, and puts it in front of Cyclops' eyes... at a 30-degree angle to his face.

"Now!" Jean yells to Cyclops. The visor refracts his laser beam right into Sabretooth. Blasting him out of the head altogether.

He falls into Magneto's boat.

Logan cuts Storm loose. He gently rubs her neck. She smiles at the tender moment. He turns and cuts Mystro down then does the others loose.

"Thanks." Cyclops says to him.

"Don't mention it." Logan says.

The machine is working, sending out its mutating light. Rogue and Magneto are both in agony.

"We gotta get her out of there." Cyclops says.

"Can you shoot?" Logan asks.

"The rings are too fast." Cyclops told him.

"Maybe I can do it." Havok said itching to use his powers.

"No." Frost said stopping him.

"Just blast it." Logan told them frustrated.

"We'll kill her. Storm, can you get me up there?" Cyclops said to him.

"I can't control it like that. You could fly right over the torch." Storm said to him.

"Then let me go. If I don't make it, then you can still blast the damn thing." Logan said.

Cyclops looks at Logan and makes his decision.

"All right. Jean, you and Mystro use your powers. Try to steady him." Cyclops said. they nod. "Frost, let Rogue know to hold on." She nods. Frost looks up at Rogue concentrating on her mind.

"Rogue hang on hon, we're gonna save you." Frost said to her telepathically. Rogue looked over at her through the pain she is feeling. She lets a tear fall down her eyes.

"Hang on to something." Storm said. Her eyes go white again.

The wind whips Logan up and out. Jean and Mystro use their abilities to steady Logan. Mystro levitates a bit to get better leverage. Logan grabs a hold of the top of the machine. Mystro and Jean let him go. Logan lands on top of the machine. He begins to cut it up, but Magneto stops him.

"Not yet." Jean told him.

They struggle. Magneto's powers are weak, and it looks like Logan has a chance.

"Jean, I have to!" Cyclops said.

"Wait. Just wait." Jean told him.

There is a sound of metal bending. Logan's claws are bending backward. Logan screams in pain but struggling to get free of Magneto's grasp. Rogue's hair streaks itself white.

"I have a shot." Cyclops said.

"I've got your back bro." Havok said readying his hands.

Jean finally gives in.

"I'm taking it." Cyclops said.

"Together." Havok said as he and Cyclops blasts Magneto from behind. He falls backwards onto the lower platform. Logan destroys the machine, and the light vanishes.

Magneto is down for the count. Logan tries to shake Rogue awake. She looks dead.

"Come on, kid. Come on." Logan said. Logan tears off one glove, hesitates for an instant then touches Rogue's face. No response. Logan hugs her, face to face, grief-stricken.

Suddenly age lines appear on his face, and every wound he sustained in his fight reopens.

Rogue wakes up just in time to see him fall.

Mystro floats up to her just in time to catch Logan. He lifts Logan onto his right shoulder then takes hold of Rogue in his left arm holding her tight. He levitates them back onto the inside of the lady liberty's head. Mystro leads the way back down the stairs and out the front of the gift shop carrying an on conscious Logan on his shoulder. Storm and Frost help Rogue. Havok, Jean and Cyclops follow behind. They load Logan back on to the blackbird and take off. Mystro isn't far behind flying off Liberty Island before they are seen.

In the gift shop, the police are on the scene. They come across what looks like one of their own, lying wounded on the floor.

"This one's alive. Get him out of here." Cop says.

The wounded cop is lying in the exact same position, and with the exact same wounds, as Mystique was.

On liberty's torch, Magneto is just beginng to wake up as the Blackbird flies away.

The next morning, Professor Xavier wakes. He looks over and sees Jean.

"Welcome back. I knew you'd find your way." Jean said smiling.

"I had you to guide me. How did we do?" Profeasor Xavier said smiling at her.

Jean frowns. Xavier follows her eyes.

Logan is lying on another lab table in serious condition.

In the Lab a few hours later.

Jean examines Logan's wounds. They've finally mostly healed. She runs a hand over his body. He wakes and gently stops her.

"No. That tickles." Logan said waking.

"Hey." Jean said to him smiling.

"Hey." Logan said to her.

"How do you feel?" Jean asked him.

"Fantastic." Logan said to her.

"That was a very brave thing you did." Jean told him.

Suddenly Logan remembers.

"Did it work?" Logan asked her.

"Yes. She's fine. She took on some of your more charming personality traits for a while..." Jean said. Logan laughs and the laughter turns into a mild coughing fit. "But we all lived through it. I think she's a little taken with you." Jean told him.

"Well, you can tell her my heart belongs to someone else." Logan said thinking of Ororo. He wondered if Ororo was worried about him.

"Yes she's worried about you." Jean said smirking at him. Logan smirked back. "She was here an hour ago but was needed upstairs by Emma. She even wants you to be her date at mine and Scott's wedding."

"I'd be honored to be at the wedding." Logan said to her.

"You know you may have to be in it. She and Emma are my bride's maids along with Rogue Kitty and Jubilee."

"So that means Alex, myself, Bobby, Peter and John will be in the wedding?"

"Yes." Jean said.

"Alright. I'm in. Besides, it'll be nice to see Scottie in his monkey suit. I think he'll look rather dapper." Logan joked. Jean laughed.

"I'll bet Roh can't wait to see you in your monkey suit." She said back.

"I think I'd look rather handsome." Logan told her smiling.

"Yeah you will." Jean said.

"How's the Professor?" Logan asked.

"He's fine." She said to him.

"Listen, I know I give Scott a hard time but he's not all that bad. In fact he's a great guy." Logan said to her. Jean was touched by what he said. "If you tell him I said that I'll deny it." He said as she laughed. He smiled at her. Logan takes Jean's knuckles, kisses them, and returns them.

Logan felt well enough to leave the lab. He had showered and changed into his regular clothes. He and the professor talked for a bit and he told him what he remembered. The professor told him how Rogue acted and that she had been scolded by Ororo. Logan chuckled.

Logan and Ororo are walking in the garden talking. The garden is being prepped for the wedding. They held hands. She hadn't fallen so hard for a guy this fast in her life but Logan was the exception. He's handsome, alluring, a bit rough around the edges but simply put…a great guy. He is what she needs in her life. Her ex had been a bastard and everyone had let her know about it. Logan was definitely a step up from her ex. Logan meanwhile couldn't remember the last time he was in love with a woman. Ororo wasn't just anyone to him. She wasn't the type who he could have one night stands with. She was a class act. She was sophisticated, smart, beautiful, sexy desirable. Logan couldn't help himself. His heart skipped beats every time he was with her. She definitely is what he needs in his life. Both had an idea of how the other felt but it was time they talked about it. After all they did have one hell of a make out session which left them aroused despite the timing. They needed to get to know each other before they took that next step.

"I'm glad you're ok." Ororo said finally breaking the silence between them.

"Thanks me to." Logan said to her. "I heard Rogue took on a few of my charming traits." Logan said to her smirking. Ororo smiles.

"Oh yeah." She said to him. "I won't say what she did but I had to put her in check." Ororo said to him.

"Nothing you couldn't handle?" He asked her.

"No." She said smiling. "So how do you like the institute?" She asked making conversation.

"I like it a lot. I like the kids, the professor, the teachers." Logan said looking at her. She looked at him smiling. "Everyone's treated me well. Never met a group of mutants who cared deeply about their own kind."

"What about your rift with Scott?" She asked.

"Momentarily laps in judgment." Logan joked. Ororo chuckled. "Scott is a cool guy in abercrombie kind a way." He said as she laughed. Logan smiled.

"I want to thank you for being my date at Jean and Scott's wedding." Ororo said to him. He smiled.

"You don't have to thank me. It's my pleasure to escort you." Logan said smiling.

"Have you ever been in a wedding before?" She asked.

"I don't remember." He told her. "Jean joked saying that you think I'd look good in a suit."

"She's right. I think you'd look amazing in a suit." Ororo said to him smiling. Logan blushed a little. Ororo caught that.

"Can't remember the last time I wore one. I can't remember much of anything these days." Logan said to her. Ororo felt bad for him. It must be pure hell to go through life not remembering anything. She gently squeezed his hand to support him. He looked back over and smiled at her.

"What do you think about the teachers?" She asked gagging his response and changing the subject. Logan said he thought everyone was nice but what she really wanted to know was what he thought about everyone individually.

"Alex is pretty cool. He seems more fun loving then his brother. Jean is nice. Smart to. Emma has a great sense of humor. Rion is pretty cool. The guy is an excellent martial artist." He said smiling. Ororo smiles but didn't want to talk about her brother. Logan picked up on her silence where Rion was concerned. "You don't like talking about your brother a lot do you?" He asked her.

"No." She said faking her smile. She hated talking about Rion cause he reminds her of their dead parents. After all she was there that faithful night.

"Do you hate him?" He asked her.

"No. It's just..." She paused feeling the sadness overwhelm her. She feels those familiar tears begin to build in her eyes and is about to cry. She forced the tears away and sighed. Logan watched her and knew this was a touchy subject for her. "It's just difficult to talk about." She said to him looking down at the ground.

"Ok. If you ever wanna talk about it, I'm here for you." He told her. She smiled lovingly at him. "Then there's you. Of all the teachers, you are by far the best." He said smiling at her. Ororo chuckles at his comment.

"Oh yeah?" She asked.

"Mm-hmm." Logan said to her.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"You are by far the sexiest woman I've ever seen in my life." He said stopping in his tracks. Ororo stopped with him. He took her hands in his. "Roh, you are a beautiful, smart, vibrant, courageous, generous person." Logan said to her. Ororo was touched by what he said. "I can't remember falling this hard for a woman in my life. I know I'm in love with you and I wanna spend more time getting to know more about you. I know you had you heart broken and that sucks. All I'm asking for is a chance to show you that not every guy out there is an asshole." Logan told her then pulling her hands up to his mouth and planting a gentle kiss on them. Ororo looked on falling a little harder for the wolverine.

"Ok." Was all she could really say to him. After his touching speech, what could she follow that up with? "Logan, I think you are an amazing man. At first I was physically attracted to you because you're hot but I realized there's more to you than meets the eye and I really wanna know all there is to know about you. While it's true that I had my heart broken, maybe I need to kiss a few frogs before I kiss my prince." She said to him. Logan smiled at her. "Or maybe I already found my prince." She said softly as Logan leans over and kisses her lips.

Later on that evening, everyone is enjoying their dinner. Logan even helped the ladies cook and got teased mercilessly for it by Alex and Rion. Sitting at the main table are as followed: Professor Xavier sat at the head if the table. Jean, Scott, Emma, Alex Jubilee and Peter to his right. Ororo, Logan, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and John Are at the professor's left. Rion sat at the other end of the table in between Johm and Peter. Everyone is enjoying their dinner. Alex is the first to speak.

"The food is good. You did a good job Logan." He said as the guys laughed. Even the professor thought that was funny.

"He's a better cook than you." Ororo said defending her new man. The others laughed again.

"Hey I can cook." Alex said defending himself.

"Baby, peanut butter sandwiches don't count." Emma said as the group laughed.

"I make the best sandwiches in the house." Alex said as they continued laughing.

"That's all you can make." Scott said.

"Says the guy who tried to make burgers using his eye beams in the backyard." Alex said as they laughed. "You burned off one of your eyebrows." He said as the entire table erupted in laughter. Scott smirked.

"You tried the same thing trying to impress Emma." Scott said as they continued laughing. "You almost burnt your hands off."

"I remember that." Emma said smirking. Logan continued laughing he had never laughed this hard. Hearing the stories made him glad he couldn't remember all the stupid stuff he had done.

"He said_ 'I met to do that.'" _Scott said mimicking his brother. "Really?" He said a

"Why don't we talk about the wedding? I can help with the preparations." Rion told them.

"It's covered Rion. We don't need your help." Ororo said with a little sarcasm. Rion caught it but said nothing.

"Yeah Rye we got it handled." Emma said. Rion nods and goes back to eating his food without saying another word. He closed his mind to everyone keeping his thoughts private. Emma and Jean caught this and looked over at him. Professor Xavier caught it as well and looked over at Rion. He hadn't looked up. They knew that whenever Rion did this he didn't want them to know what he was truly thinking. Especially if it involved them.

"How are we lining up at the alter?" Peter asked.

"It'll be me, then Alex, then Logan, Bobby, John then you Peter." Scott told him. Peter nodded. Rion felt bad. He really wanted to help but he was left out of the wedding party.

"For the ladies it'll be Jean of course, Emma, me, Rogue, Kitty and the Jubilee." Ororo said to them.

"Professor you're giving Jean away?" Rogue asked.

"Yes." Professor Xavier said.

"I can't wait to see the guys in their tuxes." Jubilee said smiling.

"Me either." Rogue smirking at Bobby said smiling back.

"We're going to look hot." Peter said to them.

"Yeah you won't be able to keep your hands off us." John said as the guys laughed. He got a stern look from Ororo. "Ma come on you know you won't be able to keep your hands off Logan here." He said smirking. Ororo gave him a stern smirk. Logan smiled.

"Keep your minds out of the gutter." Professor Xavier said sternly.

"Sorry." John said smirking getting a look from Kitty.

"What are we doing about the bachelor and bachelorette parties?" Logan asked.

"I got that covered." Alex said. "For the guys anyway."

"I got it covered for the ladies." Emma said.

"Oh this should be fun." Jean said as Scott rubbed her shoulders.

"Yep." Scott said. "Professor what do you think?"

"I shutter to think about what's going to happen." He said as the table erupts into laughter with exception of Rion who kept quiet. John felt bad for his uncle. Just last night they had saved Rogue together as a team as Rion had told him, now they were treating him like he didn't exist. Like they didn't need him. He touched Rion's hand to comfort him. Rion looked up at him and gave him a fake smile. Some of the other kids were cleaning their plates everyone with the exception of John were talking about the wedding. They didn't notice Rion get up from the table, clean his plate and walk out if the kitchen.

_"Poor Uncle Rye." _John thought. Emma was talking with Ororo about the wedding. Jean caught John's thoughts and looked over at the seat Rion was sitting at and noticed he wasn't there any longer. John had gotten into a conversation with Peter and Bobby about the wedding. Jean felt bad for Rion. She knew he wanted to help but the wedding was two weeks away. There wasn't really anything left to do. She hoped that he'd be ok.


	17. Wedding Day

X-Men Story My Version

Chapter Seventeen: Wedding Day

In the week and a half to follow, the X-men team with the exception of Rion continues to get ready. The guys all headed to a tuxedo shop in New York City to get their tuxes. All are going to wear black tuxes. Everyone got fitted and looked great. Alex took a picture of Logan on his camera phone to send to Ororo. She sent Alex a message to send to Logan. He smiled when he got her message.

The ladies did the same thing. Jean looked beautiful in her wedding dress. All the brides maids were to wear white dresses.

It's two days before wedding day. The X-men team are sitting in the living room watching the news. They see a look alike version of Senator Kelly giving a press conference. Logan is seated on the long sofa with Ororo in his lap. She has a hold of the remote. Scott and Jean are seated next to them to the right. Alex has Emma in his lap on the small love seat to the far right of Scott. John sits a in the love seat to Logan's left while Kitty seat in the arm rest beside him. Rogue and Bobby are in the back with Jubilee, Peter, and Professor Xavier. Rion lingered in the back.

"I was wrong on this issue, and I hope that in time, I may be forgiven." Senator Kelly said.

As he moves through the crowd, Storm puts the TV on "pause." Kelly's eyes briefly flash yellow.

"Mystique." Ororo said aloud.

"Son of a bitch." Scott said angrily.

"My sediments exactly." Logan said.

"Well it's time for us guys to head out for the bachelor party." Alex said smirking. Emma stood up and kissed his lips.

Ororo did the same with Logan. She leaned over and kissed Logan's lips.

"Behave." She whispered to him. Logan smirked.

"I'm just gonna keep them out of trouble." Logan told her then kissing her again. "You behave." He whispered to her.

"Always." She said smirking. They kissed once more.

Scott stood up as well. Bobby kissed Rogue on the cheek before hurrying to the door. She smirked.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." Emma said to Alex.

"Diddo." Alex said as he's followed by John, Logan and Peter. They headed towards the door.

"Gentlemen behave yourselves." Professor Xavier said his comment directed towards Bobby, John and Peter.

"We'll behave ourselves." Bobby said.

"Dont worry Professor. They'll behave." Alex said.

"See that they do." Professor Xavier said.

The six smirked then left the manion. Meanwhile the ladies are gathering their things to head to their bachelorette party for Jean.

"I'm gonna tell you ladies the same thing I told the guys, behave yourselves." Professor Xavier told them his comments directed at Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty.

"We will." Kitty said as they left the mansion. Professor Xavier chuckles.

Alex and Emma had planned the bachelor -bachelorette parties. Alex had reserved the VIP room at a country club that Professor Xavier belonged to. Emma had rented a lounge room so they could party. She knew that they had three teenagers with them and they made sure not to have hard liqueur. Just soda, cake and other food. The hotel lounge area was decorated with white and pink balloons. Those were Jean's favorite colors. Everyone enjoyed themselves. Several of Jean's college friends attended the party as well.

At the country club, the guys had fun, the room was set up nicely for Scott. Logan, Scott and Alex drank beer while John, Peter and Bobby drank soda. The manager asked how old the three boys were. All said they were eighteen. That was a lie but the manager didn't care. Part of that was a lie. The only one of them eighteen was Peter. They gave Scott his gifts while enjoying a round of Gulf. Logan lingered behind. Gulf wasn't his game. John and Bobby sat with him while, Scott, Peter and Alex shot a round. They ate burgers, fries and enjoyed good male conversation. The guys also took pictures. Logan even bonded with John and Bobby knowing how much that would mean to Ororo and Rogue. Logan got introduced to some of Scott's buddies as well. Two of them are mutants names Forge and Remy. Forge is a techno path and Remy is a empath. They knew Logan knew they are mutants that's why Scott was closer to them then his other two none mutant friends. The only other person who was Scott. Remy grew up in Louisiana with his grandparents who had no idea he was a mutant. He graduated high school and college then went on to become a therapist. Forge grew up in Detroit. He spent his childhood in a group home. Like Remy he had graduated high school and college then went on to work for Stark instrustries. Logan thought that was impressive. They all had a great time. Remy wasn't into golfing so he chatted with Logan, Bobby and John. Forge played around with Scott, Peter and Alex. Lots of pictures were taken.

The ladies did the same. They enjoyed themselves. Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee were introduced to some of their sorority sisters. Only one of them was a mutant. Her name is Megan Goodwyn. She has wings on her back. Jean was the one who found out and told Emma and Ororo. Both girls told Megan that they had abilities as well even going as far as to show her. The four stuck together all through college. Megan went on to become a doctor like Jean. They gave Jean her presents while eating good food and drinking. They played a fun game Ororo came up with. It was a bit raunchy but fun none the less. Emma had the real entertainment arrive in the form of a stripper. Jean blushed at the buff guy but let loose anyway. The stripper danced with her. Emma got her turn to dance with the stripper then Ororo. Rogue was too shy to dance but that did not stop Kitty and Jubilee from dancing. They didn't dance with stripper but danced to music anyway. The other ladies danced with the stripper. The ladies also took pictures making sure not to take any with the stripper. They had a wonderful time.

Professor Xavier headed down to the dojo. He knew this is where Rion would be. He had just given his last class for the evening. He was cleaning up when he heard the professor's thoughts on his way towards the dojo.

"Hello Professor." Rion said to him.

"Rion, how was the last class?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Good. The kids are doing well." Rion explained. He didn't look at him.

"How come you didn't go to the bachelor party with the guys?" Professor Xavier asked. He knew what Rion was thinking.

"Wasn't invited." Rion said to him. He knew Professor Xavier was looking out for him. He was fine.

"Rion, I know that things between you and Ororo haven't been what you expected them to be. You've also felt left out of the wedding party but…" Professor Xavier said but is cut off by Rion.

"Professor I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Rion told him. "Yes I'm feeling a certain way right now but I'm fine. I'll deal with it on my own."

"Who are you trying to convince me or you?" Professor Xavier asked. He knew Rion was hurt that he was left out of the wedding plans. What's even worse was that Ororo went back to her old ways after they rescued Rogue.

"I'm fine." Rion finally said giving the professor a reassuring smile before going to finish cleaning up.

"You don't have to deal with this on your own." Professor Xavier said to him. Rion didn't say anything. He still had his back to the professor. Professor took this as his cue to leave Rion to his thoughts. "When you're ready to talk Rion, I'm here." Professor Xavier said leaving the dojo.

The girls were the first to arrive back at the mansion. It was late when the guys got back to the mansion. Everyone had decided to go to bed. The next morning everyone was up and about. Professor Xavier gave the students the day off to prepare for the Wedding tomorrow morning. The garden was decorated in pink and white balloons and ribbons. The caterers were preparing the food in the kitchen putting all the food in the fridge. Bobby, Rogue, John, Jubilee, Kitty and Peter as well as students they're age were all helping the younger students pick out dresses and suits for the wedding. They themselves already had their suits ready and laid out. Rion had picked out his suit for the wedding. The guys had to keep Scott busy and the girls did the same with Jean. They even brought their dresses into her room deciding to camp out in her and Scott's room. Ororo let Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee camp out in her room seeing as how they are going to be in the wedding party. Bobby, John and Peter camped out in Logan's room.

Jean, Emma and Ororo spent the evening reminiscing about their childhood. All the memories kept them laughing half the night. The guys did the same laughing about one thing or another. Logan listened to several stories from Scott and Alex about their youth. The stories kept Logan laughing. Something he hadn't done in a long time. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed had this much fun.

Wedding Day has arrived. Everyone is getting dressed. Bobby, Peter, and John were already dressed in their tuxedo. All three stood in front of the mirror making sure they looked especially good. John slicked his hair back. Bobby made his hair extra spikey and Peter, well he just brushed his hair. They left Logan's room wearing their tuxes and headed for Alex's room. He, Scott and Logan were there already dressed. A knock is heard. All three guys looked at the door.

"Can we come in?" John asked.

"Yeah." Scott said sighing. He thought for a moment that it was Jean.

"Woow. You guys look handsome." Bobby said.

"You guys look handsome as well." Alex said smiling.

"Doesn't Logan clean up well?" Scott asked.

"Yes. Ma will love you in that." John said smiling. Logan smirked. His hair was cut just a bit shorter and his beard was clean as whistle.

Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee are dressed in their white dresses. Rogue has on a strapless dress that stops at her thighs. She's wearing beautiful white shoes with a white rose peddle in the middle. Her hair lays to the left side of her face. She has on some make up wearing only red lipstick, some blush and eyeliner. She also has beautiful earrings in her ears. She looked beautiful. Kitty's dress was white as well. Her dress was a lace top skirt bottom combo that came as high as her thighs. She's wearing four inch heels that are while showing off her cute legs. Her hair is pulled up in a small bun. Kitty wasn't the type to wear makeup but had on the minimal. She had pink lipstick on and some blush. A little eye liner as well. Jubilee is wearing a white rosette one shoulder dress. Her shoes were white two inch heels. Her hair is cut short and spikey but with white Remington one inch girls bow head band. She too has on the minimal of makeup only putting on lipstick and blush. She also has some glitter on her cheeks. She's into the whole glitter look. The three looked themselves over once more before leaving the room.

"Let's go see how the girls look." Kitty said as they made their way to Scott and Jean's room. Kitty knocked.

"Come in." Ororo said fixing Jean's hair.

"Wow!" Emma said. "You three look amazing."

"Thanks." The three teens said in unison smiling.

"You three look so beautiful as well." Rogue said.

"Thanks." Emma said. Emma is wearing a Barney's New York embroided white sleeveless dress that comes just above her thighs showing off her perfect legs. She has on white high heels. Her hair is pulled back into a stylish ponytail and her makeup is flawless. She has sterling earrings in her ears.

Ororo has on an elegant strapless dress that comes high above her thighs. The dress shows off all of her curves just as Emma's dress does for her bust size. Her white hair is draped around her shoulders, her makeup is flawless as well and her diamond earrings dangle in her ears.

"Ms. Monroe, Logan is going to have a heart attack when he sees you." Kitty said smiling. Ororo smirked.

"Thanks." Ororo said smiling. "Let's not forget the bride to be." She said pointing to Jean. Jean stood up. Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee's jaws dropped. Jean is wearing a Vera Wang strapless ball white gown with diamond crested designs on the upper torso. The dress is flawless and fits perfectly with Jean's tall slender physic. Her hair is pulled up into a bun. Her makeup is immaculate and her white heels compliment her dress. Her diamond earrings hung flawlessly from her ears. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Wow." Jubilee said smiling.

"Diddo." Rogue said.

"You look so…wow." Kitty said stunned at just how gorgeous Jean looks. Jean smiles at them.

"Thanks girls." Jean said.

There's another knock at the door.

"Come in." Ororo said to the guest. In stepped Rion. "Rion, wow." Ororo said shocked at how well her brother cleans up.

"Hi ladies. I hope I'm not interrupting?" Rion asked.

"No." Emma said. "You look handsome." She said smiling.

"Thank you. You ladies look absolutely stunning." Rion said to them. He himself is wearing a black suit, black slacks and tie. Ororo thought he looked decent.

"Thanks." The six said in unison.

"Jean, you look amazing." He said to her. He was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. His heart raced. Emma could hear it. So could Jean.

"Thank you." She said to him. He goes over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Scott is a lucky man." Rion said to her. The ladies in the room could tell how much he liked her.

"Can we join this party?" Came John's voice. He came into the room with Bobby, Peter, Alex and Logan. They were stunned by how beautiful the women looked. "Wow!"

"I'll say." Bobby said. "You ladies look incredible."

"Thank you." They said in unison again.

"Dr. Grey, you wonderful." John said to her.

"Thank you John." Jean said smiling.

"Wow ma, you look beautiful." John told her.

"Thank you baby." Ororo said to him in a motherly way.

"What do you think Logan?" He asked.

"Darling you look so sexy." Logan said as they chuckled.

"Thank honey." She said leaning into him so they kissed.

"You look amazing Jean." Logan said to Jean.

"Yeah my brother is going to have fun pealing that off you." Alex said earning a slap on the arm from Emma.

"Thank guys." Jean said smirking.

"You look hot babe." Alex said to Emma who smirked. Both kissed.

"Where's Scott?" Jean asked.

"At the alter waiting on you." Alex said.

"You can't leave without me." Professor Xavier said coming into the room with his wheelchair. He was dressed in his tuxedo as well.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Jean said to him smiling.

"Why don't we line up outside as we get ready to escort Jean down the aisle." Ororo said as everyone agreed and headed outside of the room leaving Jean and Professor Xavier alone.

"You look great professor." Jean said to him.

"I'm nothing compared to you." He said smiling at her. She smiled blushing. "You look breath-taking."

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"You look nervous." Professor Xavier told her.

"I am. I hope I can make a good wife." Jean told him doubting herself a little.

"I just know you're going to make a wonderful wife just as Scott will make a great husband. You two were met for each other. I'm so happy for the two of you." He told her.

"None of this is possible without you." Jean told him. "Thank you for walking me down the aisle."

"My pleasure. Shall we?" Professor Xavier asked extending his hand out to her.

"We shall." She said taking his hand into hers. She picked up the bouquet of white roses and is guided out of the room by the professor.

Out in the garden, all of the guests including the children are seated. Rion sits in the back. Remy, Forge and some of Scott's college buddies are in attendance as well as Megan and Jean's sorority sisters.

Standing at the alter with the priest is Scott wearing his black tux and his red shades. He looked handsome. The music begins to play. All the guests turned their head towards the patio. Emma comes out escorted down the aisle by Alex. They're followed by Ororo and Logan, Rogue and Bobby, Kitty and John, lastly Jubilee and Peter followed. Everyone looked wonderful.

Everyone stood up waiting on the bride. Jean steps out off the patio into the garden escorted by Professor Xavier. Scott was in awe with how amazing Jean looked. He had never loved her more than he did in that moment. Jean saw Scott and was amazed at how handsome he looked. Part of her couldn't wait til the wedding was over. She'd ravage him later. For now they had to become husband and wife. She finally gets to the alter. She leans over and kisses the professor on the cheek. He smiles. Scott takes her hand as they stand before the priest with their grooms men and brides maids behind them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presences of these witnesses to join Scott Andrew Summers and Jean Jennifer Grey in holy matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace?" The Priest said. Rion wanted desperately to say something but thought better of it. He knew he couldn't hurt Jean and Scott like that. She loved Scott not him. Scott loved her and they loved each other. That was all that mattered. No one spoke up. "Now the couple will say their vows." Jean and Scott turned to each other. Both Alex and Emma holding the wedding bands. Scott, you go first."

"I, Scott Andrew Summers, take you Jean Jennifer Grey, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Scott said smoothly.

"Jean you next." The Priest said.

"I Jean Jennifer Grey, take you Scott Andrew Summers to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Jean repeats. Tears come down her faces.

"May we have the rings?" The priest asks. Emma and Alex handed both Jean and Scott the wedding bands to place on each other's finger. "Now you both will repeat this; I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"I Scott give you Jean this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Scott said to her.

"I Jean give you Scott this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Jean repeats.

"By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The Priest said as Scott and Jean leaned into each other and kissed.

Everyone cheered for the couple giving them a standing ovation. Alex looked over at Emma smiling as they clapped. Emma made it clear that she wasn't quite ready to tie the knot but they'd still talk about it. Logan stared at Ororo blowing her a sensual kiss with his lips. He mouthed the words I love you to her. She smiles and mouths the words back to him. Bobby smiles at Rogue nervously. Both are really attracted to each other but can't do anything about it on account of her abilities. John smirked at Kitty who smiled back. Peter and Jubilee smiled at each other as well.

The wedding reception was held in the back yard under a tent that houses the basketball court. Several tables are under the tent. The food is lined up on the table along with several small cakes and the big wedding cake.

Alex, Emma, Scott, Ororo and the Professor all gave speeches. Everyone at as music played in the background. Everyone got a chance to dance. Scott got to dance with his bride of course. He danced with Emma, Ororo, Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee. Jean danced with her husband as well as Alex, Logan, Bobby, John and did the chicken dancer with Peter. She also danced with the professor. Forge and Remy also got the chance to dance with the bride. They both told Jean funny stories about Scott's college days keeping her laughing. Megan got to dance with Scott telling him Jean's little fun sorority secrets. Scott chuckled at the stories told to him.

After dancing, the group sat at the head table with the bride and groom telling jokes and keeping them laughing. Even the professor for in on the jokes. The entire table erupted in laughter.

When it was time to cut the cake, Jean and Scott stood up. Both together cut a big piece of the wedding cake. Jean chuckled when she smeared some on his nose. The guests laughed as well. Scott chuckled but returned the favor. Jean seductively licked the cake off his nose. This made Scott hard instantly but he contained himself waiting for the honeymoon to take her. He did the same to her causing Jean to have the same reaction he did. Both would take each other during their honeymoon. When the cake was served, Ororo fed Logan cake. He did the same for her. Alex and Emma followed suit. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the cake.

Rion watched from a distance. It was bad enough he wasn't included in the wedding party and didn't have a date, it bothered him that no one thought about his feelings. Today wasn't about him. It was Jean and Scott's day and everyone would make a fuss over them. He kept his thoughts to himself.

The six couples danced with each other again. Peter towers over Jubilee who just leans her head on his chest as they slow danced. John pulled Kitty close to him as the two slow danced. Her head is leaning on his shoulder. Rogue and Bobby danced as well. He pulled her close to him despite her powers. She surprised herself by being able to keep her abilities in check. Logan held Ororo close to him. He leaned into her planting smalls kisses on her lips, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. This had her grinning from ear to ear. Alex and Emma danced closely. He was keeping her grinning with his jokes. Scott held his bride close. Jean has her arms wrapped around his neck as they slow danced. She had looked content. Remy danced with Megan while Forge talked with the professor. Rion asked if Jean would dance with him but Scott gave him a look that met that he couldn't have a dance with his wife. Rion backed off. Jean felt bad for him. He was the only one who didn't get a chance to dance with the bride. Hell he didn't chance to dance with anyone. Rion went back to his seat and finished his drink.

"_I love you Jean." _Rion said using his mind. He didn't want to say it out loud. Jean caught what he had said to her. She opened her eyes and made eye contact with Rion. He then turned and went back into the mansion. The Professor had Peter, John, and Bobby bring their suitcases out to the limo. Once the reception was over, Jean and Scott went to the front of the mansion where a limo awaited them. Jean hugged Ororo and the girls goodbye. She then hugged the guys saying goodbye to them. Scott did the same hugging the ladies and shaking the hands of the fellas. Both said goodbye to the Professor before getting into the limo and the driver pulling off. Everyone waved good bye to them. As a wedding present the professor sent them to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They'd be gone for two weeks. Thank god the kids would be on a break for the same amount of time.


	18. Another Fight Scheduled

X-Men Story My Version

Chapter Eighteen: Another Fight Scheduled

A few days after Scott and Jean's wedding, the mansion was quiet. Several of the kids were able to go home for their two week break. Some of the other kids who didn't have a place to go lingered around. Bobby, Rogue, John, Peter and the girls helped clean up. Whatever food that was left was saved and put into the kitchen. There was plenty of left over cake. Professor Xavier knew the kids would devour the left overs. He spots the kids in the kitchen eating some of the leftover food and chatting. He smiles and moved towards the main living room. He spots Ororo in Logan's lap. The two looked rather cozy and talking quietly. Ororo's back is to him so they don't see the professor watching them. He sees her leaning her forehead onto Logan's as the two kissed. The two hadn't been separate from each other since Ellis Island. Professor Xavier was happy for the two because it met Ororo wouldn't feel like the fifth wheel any longer. She has someone she can be with.

He later found Alex and Emma in the dojo kissing. Alex was showing Emma some fighting techniques. They're little sparring match led to a full make out session. He smirked when heard kissing. He knew Emma would hear his thoughts so he stopped on his way to the dojo and made a u-turn heading to cerebro. A thought had occurred to him. Where was Rion? He was the only one the professor couldn't find. With all this down time, Rion probably went into the city for a bit. Professor Xavier was worried about his former student turned teacher. Rion is a good guy who felt hurt that he was left out of the wedding party. Hell even Remy and Forge were part of the wedding party as guests of the groom while Megan was Jean's guest along with several other sorority sisters to be in the wedding party. He hadn't felt his presence all day. Maybe he needed some air.

Rion had gone to into town. He had gotten a call from his trainer Ray to meet him at McAuthur's American Grille. Rion asked what the meeting was for. He said that he is with UFC president Dana White and it's regarding a fight. Rion smiles saying he'll be there in a few. He knew where the restaurant was. Dana White had gone there before. Rion got dressed and headed for the restaurant.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet. Rion needed time to himself. He was hurt that Neither Jean nor Scott had asked h to be in the wedding party. It was bad enough that Ororo went back to her angry ways with him, he didn't think his friends and Xmen teammates would desert him like that. This wasn't what bothered Rion. What was really bothering the younger fighter/teacher was the fact that he felt isolated...alone. Rion hadn't felt like that since he days in Japan. He knew they cared about him to a certain degree. That didn't mean that he hadn't felt isolated. He was especially hurt that Jean had done that to him. She as the first one to offer to help him with his telepathy and telekinetic training. Emma helped where the telepathy training was concerned. He had fallen in love with her during their training sessions. Some of the sessions were intimate one on one sessions. Rion knew he couldn't have Jean but didn't think she could isolate him either. His thoughts took him back to the wedding. All he wants to do was dance with her and she had chosen not to. Well Scott made the choice for her by giving Rion the death glare. Rion would've asked his sister but she was too busy canoodling Logan. Rion found himself frowning and decided that he needed a distraction. He turned on the radio to drown out his thoughts.

He arrived at the restaurant about thirty minutes later. He headed into the place and sees Ray sitting at the bar with Dana White.

"There he is the man of the hour." Dana White said.

"Hey Mr. White how are you doing?" Rion smiled shaking his hand. "Ray." Ray nods as he is drinking his beer.

"I'm good. How's it going?" Dana asked him.

"Great." Rion said sitting down at the bar next to them. He lied. He wasn't great. Just the opposite.

"So we have a situation." Dana said. Rion stared at him wondering if he found out that Rion was a mutant. Rion waited for him to finish. "One of the fighters backed out of fight and his opponent has no one to fight. Was wondering if you would take this fight? I know its short notice but he's scheduled to fight in Toronto."

"Say no more. I'll do it." Rion said. He needed a distraction from his thoughts. "I'll do it." Dana was shocked. He's had fighters takes fights on short notice before but sensed something special in Rion.

"You sure?" Dana asked.

"I'm positive. Just tell me when and where, I'm there." Rion said. Dana smiled.

The fight takes place in six weeks. How fast can you be ready?" Dana asked.

"Hell ready now." Rion said to him. Dana smiles loving Rion more and more.

"You are the motherfucking man. You've got brass balls man. I swear." Dana said.

"Told you he'd take the fight. Rion's a beast. He don't back down from a challenge." Ray said.

"Hey anything you want I'm buying." Dana said smiling.

"Oh in that case. I'll have this whole restaurant." Rion joked.

"Oh you got jokes." Dana said as Rion and Ray laughed. The trio ate burgers and had beers while hammering out the details. The fight is take place six weeks from the coming Saturday. This is plenty of time for Rion to get in fighting shape. Rion and Ray drove to the gym that he normally trains at. The gym is thirty minutes away from the institute. Very convenient for Rion. He'd have to talk to Alex when he gets back.

Ororo and Logan spent some more time together. She knew he'd be leaving for a while to search for clues to how he lost his memories and what happened to him. She knew at some point he'd come back but she'd miss him while was gone. The two are walking in the backyard holding hands. Logan sensed something was bothering her. He decided to pick her brain.

"The wedding was great." Logan told her.

"Yeah it was." Ororo said giving him a short answer without looking at him.

"You looked amazing in your dress." Logan told her. Ororo smiled.

"Thank you. You looked good as well." She told him.

"Yeah?" Logan asked her.

"Oh yeah." She said as they stopped walking. Ororo turns into him. Logan wraps his arms around her waist pulling her into him. He knew her mind was elsewhere. He decided to ask her about it.

"Hey what's going on in the pretty head of yours?" He asked her.

"I know that you're leaving. I don't want you to." Ororo told him.

"Hey. I'm not going to be gone that long. I have to do this. I need to know what happened to me." He told her.

"I understand. It's just…" Ororo said trailing off. "We're having such a good time and I just don't wanna lose that."

"You won't. Just because I need to leave for a bit doesn't mean that I won't come back. We can continue where we left off." Logan said to her. He pulls her into him. They kissed. Ororo still worried that he'd never come back. "Baby, don't worry, I'm coming back. I promise." He told her.

"Ok. You know if you don't come back then you can't get none of this." Ororo said pointing to her ass. Logan stared at her ass smirking. Ororo chuckled.

"Oh I'm definitely coming back." Logan said as he pulls her into a hug. The two kiss again. Logan's hands find her romp. Ororo chuckles into his mouth.

"Magneto is in jail now." Professor Xavier said to his two teachers.

"Yeah but Mystique is no doubt trying to find out where he was taken." Alex said. Emma nods.

"Yes well. She'd have to locate the prison he's in and pass through security if she plans to help him escape. Luckily I'm the only one who knows where he is." Professor Xavier said.

"Couldn't she just follow you to the prison?" Emma asked.

"Probably." Professor Xavier told her.

"Logan stabbed her pretty good so she's probably laid up in the hospital posing as human." Alex said to him.

"What's going on?" Ororo asked as she and Logan came back into the mansion.

"We were talking about Mystique." Emma said.

"She back?" Ororo asked.

"No but Magneto is nice and snuggled up in prison." Emma said smirking.

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Logan said as Alex chuckled. They heard the door close and in steps Rion. He's passing the living on his phone.

"Yeah, I'll be ready for my next fight." He said to the recipient on the other line. They listened and turned to him. "I'll gather my gear. Meet me at the gym in the morning." He said. "Ok. Later." He said hanging up his phone.

"Hey." Logan said to him.

"Hey." Rion said. "What's going on?"

"We were talking about Magneto and Mystique." Emma said.

"They back?" Rion asked as if his guard is up.

"No. Magneto is in prison and Mystique is MIA." Alex told him. Rion nods.

"What's going on with you?" Emma asked.

"Uh nothing." Rion said.

"You have another fight coming up?" Ororo asked. Rion glanced at her and nods.

"Yep. I'm scheduled to fight in Toronto in six weeks." Rion said. "So Alex, I'll need you to handle the morning classes. I'll teach in the evening." He told him.

"When will you train?" Emma asked.

"In the morning, I'll be at the gym from six am to twelve." Rion said. John came walking into the living room fast. Bobby, Rogue and Kitty were right behind him. "Hey nephew, you wanna help me get my gear ready?" Rion asked. "I have another fight in six weeks."

"Not right now uncle Rion." John said brushing him off. Rion frowned. Everyone caught the brush off by John including Ororo. He was focused on Logan. Rion nods and continues on towards the dojo without uttering another word. The others noticed this. "Logan you're leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah you can't leave?" Bobby told him. The young teens have become very fond of Logan. He smirked.

"I'm not leaving for good. I have something to take care of and I'll be back." Logan told them.

"So you're just going on trip?" John asked.

"Yes. I'll tell you what I told Roh, I'll be back." Logan told him.

"Ok." John said as the others nodded realizing he'd be back.

"You guys, this place, Roh here mean the world to me. I have a home to come back to." He said as John, Bobby, Rogue and Ororo smiled.

"I have an idea, what don't we head out to a movie? My treat." Ororo said.

"Count me in." John said.

"Me to." Rogue said smiling.

"I'm in." Bobby said.

"I'll go to keep you guys out of trouble." Logan said as they laughed.

"Get you jackets." Ororo said as the three ran upstairs to get their jackets. "You know you are going to make one hell of a father." She said to him.

"You're a great mom." Logan cooed as the two kissed.

"Get a room you two." Emma joked.

"You're one to talk." Ororo said. She smirked.

"I'm gonna go check in with Rion." Alex said as he headed for the dojo.

Bobby, Rogue and John all grabbed their jackets and ran back downstairs.

"Professor what are you going to do all day?" Ororo asked.

"I have some paper work to finish up. If I'm lucky I'll be all caught up." Professor Xavier said smiling he wheeled himself to his officer. Ororo smiled. "Ororo talk to Rion ok."

"Sure professor." She said to him. She had no intention of talking to her brother. "Come on guys let's go." She said as they left the mansion.

Alex found Rion in the dojo putting his work out equipment into a duffle bag. He wondered how his sensei was doing. Rion grabbed his gloves and hand wraps putting them in the bag. He put his trunks in the bag as well as his extra workout clothes. He seemed forcusd on his task. Rion hadn't noticed him there but seemed to know he was.

"Alex, what's up?" Rion asked without looking at him.

"I just came to see how you're doing. It's creepy that you do that by the way." Alex said to him. Rion smirked continuing his task. "So who's you're opponent?"

"His name is Mark "The Tank" Rogers." Rion said.

"You get any footage of him competeting." Alex asked.

"My trainers are taking care of that and I'll see them tomorrow." Rion said as he put his bag down. In the corner. He'd be ready to train tomorrow.

"Good." Alex said pausing. He thinks back to the wedding and figures that Rion was hurt by this. "Glad to hear it. Can't wait to see you kick that guy's ass." He said.

"Yeah." Rion said barely hearing him. He's looking for his sponsored shirt and cap.

"Hey you ok?" Alex asked him.

"I'm fine." Rion told him.

"Its just that I just worry about you." He told him. "Ever since the wedding, you've been distant."

"Alex, I said I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Rion told him.

"Rion, it's me. You can talk to me." Alex said to him.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Rion said raising his voice. Alex stared at him a little hurt by his voice raising. Alex knew him though and could tell he was masking his hurt with anger. Rion found his shirt and cap them left the dojo without saying another word. Alex sighed.

Rion hadn't met to yell at his protege. Alex is like a brother to him and Alex cared about him. Right now he didn't want to talk about it. He'd keep his feelings to himself.


	19. No Goodbyes

X-Men Story My Version

Chapter Nineteen: No Goodbyes

The next morning, Logan had packed a bag for his trip. He smiled remembering what took place the night before. He and Ororo had spent the night together making love. Thank god the only ones to really hear them were Alex, Emma, Rion and Professor Xavier. Emma and Alex were having sex on their own. Rion was passed out having gotten in a late training session preparing for another fight. Professor Xavier had gone to bed early as well. Bobby, Rogue, Kitty and John fell asleep on the couch watching a Rocky marathon.

Logan met the professor in the planning room. Once again, the metal maps out the location as Xavier describes it.

"There's an abandoned rocket factory in Alberta not far from where we found you. There's not much left, but... you might find some answers." Professor Xavier told him.

"Thank you." Logan said to him. "I appreciate it."

"We had a deal besides I should be thanking you." Professor Xavier said to him. Logan scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Why's that?" Logan asked.

"Ororo hasn't smiled that much since her before her break up." Professor Xavier said to him.

"Me putting a smile on her face is my pleasure." Logan said smirking.

"I heard." Professor Xavier said referring to what took place last night. Logan had a smug look on his face. The professor smirked as well. "Are you going to say goodbye to them?" He asked. Logan didn't say anything.

Logan had his bag with him as he made his way towards the door. Bobby and Rogue are playing pool. Ororo, John, Kitty, Jubilee and Peter are watching television.

"Hey." Logan said to Ororo. She turned towards him then got up from the couch to walk him out. Rogue caught up to him. "Bobby, Johnny, Pete, Kitty, Jubs, I'll see you guys when I get back." He told them.

"See you Logan." Bobby said. John, Kitty, jubilee and Peter waved to him so engrossed with their show. Logan smirked.

"Hey. You runnin' again?" Rogue asked him smirking. She knew he wasn't running.

"Not really... got some things to take care of up north." Logan said to her. He runs a finger through the streak in her hair.

"I kinda like it." Rogue said smiling. "I don't want you to go." she said to him her face showing seriousness. Logan takes out his dog tag and puts it in her glove.

"I'll be back for that." Logan said to her. He smiled as he took Ororo's hand and headed out of the mansion. Both are standing outside. "Last night was fun." He said smiling. She smiled to.

"Play your cards right and you'll have more fun with me." She said smirking. They both kissed.

"Where are Alex and Emma? I kind of wanted to say goodbye." Logan said.

"They went into town and will be back later." Ororo said.

"Tell them I said see yah later." Logan told her.

"Ok." She said smiling.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you to." She said as the two kissed again. "Hurry back ok?"

"Ok." He told her as the kissed once. Logan walks out the door. He notices a motorcycle, parked nearby. He smirks... "You think Scott will let me take his bike?"

"No." Ororo told him.

"In that case." Logan said as he went over to Scott's bike and got on it. Ororo chuckled pretending like she didn't see him. He started the ignition. "See yah later darlin." He said as Ororo waved bye to him. Logan motors out of the school. We can see the address: 1407 Graymalkin Lanagatha watched him realizing that he'd be coming back.

At the Prison, Professor Xavier showed up to visit an old friend. He was driven by a limo driver. Magneto and Xavier are playing an extremely fast-paced game of chess in a cell where everything appears to be made of plastic.

"Does it ever wake you up in the middle of the night, the thought that one day they will pass that foolish law or one just like it, and come for you and your children?" Magneto asked him.

"It does indeed." Professor Xavier said to him.

"What do you do when you wake up to that?" Magneto asked.

"I feel a great swell of pity for the poor soul who goes to that school looking for trouble." Professor Xavier said.

"Why do you come here, Charles?" Magneto asked sighing.

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?" Professor Xavier asked him smirking.

"Ah, yes. You're continuing to search for hope." Magneto told him.

Xavier simply looks at Magneto. Magneto looks back.

A policeman comes to escort Charles out.

"You know this plastic prison of theirs won't hold me forever. The war is still coming, Charles, and I intend to fight it, by any means necessary." Magneto told him.

Something tightens in Xavier's eyes. He leans in close to Magneto, and his voice is hard.

"And I will always be there, old friend."Professor Xavier told him.

As Xavier leaves, Magneto flicks the king over. It has a little metal in its base.

The end for now.


End file.
